Brotherly love
by Datenshi666
Summary: The ninth Vongola adopts Squalo in order to make Xanxus happier, but the results are higher than he had even wished. XanxusXSqualo brotherlove.
1. The meeting

**Chapter I**

The meeting of your love

_16-08-2009, Sunday, 22:22 P.M_

_Today, Xanxus made his own meal, it is called; Noodle soup.  
You put the bags with the flavor powder in a pan with water, and let the noodles boil in it.  
It might be the easiest thing on earth, but it made me happy to see he can take care of himself.  
Tomorrow our new family member will arrive.  
He has turned thirteen seventeen days ago, so that makes him two years younger than Xanxus is now.  
He is a bit hyper, and he does have a loud voice, but he brings joy into the room, and I hope that he will bring joy to Xanxus as well.  
Not even the joy that a puppy brings could make Xanxus happy as a child, maybe a little brother does.  
The boy's name is; Squalo, and he is a great sword and combat fighter. I do hope Xanxus will like him._

**Surely I could tell  
When I sleep tonight  
A dream will call  
And raise its head in majesty  
Dividing all my ener****gy  
To the meeting of your love  
Where from whence it came  
Like a singer searching for a song  
I try to reach where you belong  
As I will be the song for you  
I will be your servant child**

Italy, Rome 23:20

Xanxus was reading a book, he really didn't know what else to do. Until someone knocked on his door, and entered his room.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed, Xanxus? It is eleven o'clock already". The ninth said but Xanxus simply rolled over and sighed.  
"I'm not tired". He growled, and covered his face with the book again.  
The ninth walked over to his bed with a smile, and closed the book in his hands.  
"Now now, I want you to be on full energy when our new family member arrives".  
The ninth said, and laid the book in one of the drawers in the desk.  
Xanxus sighed, and than looked shocked.  
"New- Family member?" He asked, and looked at the Ninth with a questioning gaze.  
"Yes, when he arrives, we must be awake".  
"When he arrives? When who arrives!?" Xanxus started to lose his patience, and wanted to meet this person.  
"Go to sleep, the time will go much faster than". Xanxus sighed,  
"You win'. He took his shirt off.  
"You have a great figure since you have started to train". The ninth said, Xanxus unbuckled his pants, and than looked at the Ninth.  
"Privacy?" He sighed, and the ninth nodded.  
"Kids these days". He laughed, Xanxus kicked the door closed.  
He took his pants off, and lied down in the bed, and stared into the darkness.  
"So, I'm getting an adopted family member, I wonder, if he's younger, or older". He rolled over onto his side, and laid one arm on his side.  
He looked at his digital alarm clock: 23:20. "Way too fucking early".  
He growled, and took the book out of the drawer his 'father' had placed it in.  
He placed his pillow against the headboard and lay down comfortably, and open his book on the page he had left the story.  
It was boring as hell, but if you can't sleep, it's a great remedy for insomnia. He rolled his eyes when an awkward part came in the book.  
He continued reading until his eyes grew tired, he checked the alarm clock again: 23:59. He still didn't want to go to sleep, so he continued reading.  
Until 02:23, he than fell asleep while reading, his book resting on his chest, and his arms wrapped around it.

The ninth entered Xanxus room, he always woke up around 02:50. Xanxus was asleep, like he usually is.  
He smiled and walked towards the bed, the book was on the place that he always would find it: on Xanxus' chest.  
He took it from Xanxus' hands, and laid it down on his desk. Xanxus was peacefully sleeping, no frown, nor serious look, a blank expression.  
"I hope you will get along with Squalo, You should have someone you can trust next to me". He whispered.  
"Never forget, that I love you as my own son, no matter what". He sadly looked at Xanxus face, and carefully caressed his cheek.  
He closed his eyes to hold back the tears stinging in his eyes. The day where he would have to tell him he wasn't candidate to become the next Vongola boss, would be a disaster,  
and he might have to hurt his one and only beloved son. .  
"Where have those days gone, when you were little, and wanted me to read you a story about the vongola bosses before going to sleep?" The ninth , Xanxus really was like a son to him,  
and he wouldn't like to give him away for any gold in the world , how stubborn he could be, he loved him with all hishead.  
When he first saw the boy, he did not know what to do, his mother was clearly not able to take care of him so he took him with him, which was the best for him.  
He had never seen him laugh or smile. Except, That one time then.  
______________________________________________________________________

__________________________________Flashback_____________________________  
_A soft summer sun was shining upon the Vongola castle, it was warm, and the birds were singing their in Italy enjoyed the summer, except for Xanxus right now._

_Xanxus ran through the corridors of the castle, he was only eight years._

_He sought dad, with whom he would go to the woods would love to go, and he was excited to learn more about the Vongola, and raise the chance to become the tenth Vongola._

_"Dad! Dad! Where are you?" He Cried despondently._

_He wasn't here for so long, and he got lost more often._

_"Who are you seeking?" The ninth rain guardian asked._

_"Uh, the boss "he murmured, normaly he was much rougher to everyone, but these were strong men, which he stood no chance against on his age._

_"Come with me, you probably got lost?" The rain guardian laughed._

_Xanxus nodded slightly, and followed the Rain guardian_

_. Up the Stairs, left, several doors flew past them as they rushed to the nith._

_They eventually came out in a sort of office, overlooking on the gardens._

_"The Little one was looking for you, boss." The rain guardian explaned._

_"Oh, thank you, I was wondering where you were staying, Xanxus". The ninth boss said. Xanxus looked guilty to ninth, and gave him an apologetic look._

_"i-I got lost, Sir-" "I told you so, you don't have to call me sir, right? Xanxus?" The ninth smiled. "Uh, yes, but .. I thought, Because"_

_Xanxus turned to the rain guardian and back again. "That is no exception! You are my son, and you can call me what you want to call me, and they will have to adjust to it Xanxus". The ninth laughed._

"_O-Okay". Xanxus said a bit unsure.  
_

**In The Woods**_  
"And, Xanxus, how do you like it here so far?" The ninth asked , Xanxus watched his eyes out on the beautiful landscape, and then looked back to the ninth_

_. "I, I'm quite at ease, S-Father. He improved rapidly, and looked at the beautiful trees and plants around him._

_"I thought you would be a nature lover, you must love what nature gives you, if you see the little things in life, it will make you happier". He said, and plucked a flower, which he placed in Xanxus' hair._

_Xanxus smiled, and hugged the ninth. "I've always missed you, Dad" he said, and firmly hugged the ninth, who crouched before him._

_The ninth smiled, and carefully embraced his 'son'.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Tears now errupted from the ninths eyes, and he sent a last look upon Xanxus before leaving the room.

**America, Harlem 20:30**  
"I don't think Squalo will be accepted into the Vongola Family". The foster mother -Grace- of Squalo said.  
She looked at her husband, Edward, whom ran his hand through his thick blond, spiky hair.  
Squalo was eavesdropping on their conversation; the wound he received from buying the groceries was still not cleaned, or fixed.  
He had a lot of pain due to the wound, it was probably infected, but his father said he shouldn't act like a girly girl and take it as a man.  
He had been living in Harlem for quite a long time now, probably three years.  
It still frightened him, a lot of gangs and murderers lived here, and he had been the target many times.  
But he had been a sword and combat fighter since his third, so he could easily defend himself, but once in a while, he would make a mistake too,  
and one of these days, it could become fatal.  
He never knew his parents, he only knew that his mother was Japanese, and his father American.  
He wasn't paying attention to Edward entering the kitchen, where he was.  
"SQUALO! GO TO YOUR FUCKING BED BEFORE I BEAT YOU INTO IT!" He yelled,  
Squalo ran as fast as he could to his room, afraid that Edward would beat him again.  
He had received many wounds and bruises from the last beat ups. He would learn how to survive than.  
He entered his extremely little room, and lied down onto his bed. He rolled over onto his stomach, and embraced the little pillow his last foster mother had given him.  
Tears sprung into his eyes, and he erupted into a crying fit. And he cried himself into sleep.  
**Four hours later.  
**Edward picked Squalo up from his bed in the bridal style.  
He threw him into his car, his head bumped metal doorknob, which made him unconscious.  
He entered the car as well and rode out of Harlem with an extremely fast speed.  
After twenty minutes he arrived at his friends house, Hunter's house.  
He was a wealthy man, with a very fast airplane, and he loved doing business with him.  
He promised to bring the boy to Italy with his private plane.  
It could go to Italy, in two hours, which was impossible for a huge airplane.  
He returned to his car after dropping Squalo off, one burden less.  
Hunter gave a worried look at the wound above Squalo's eye; he called two ladies to fix it, while he ordered some food for the boy.  
He had always been good for the kid, and as result, the boy grew close to him. He told him everything, and Hunter accepted him.  
He smiled, and sat down next to Squalo's sleeping form. He had been unconscious at first, but he had mended him on the way to Italy.  
He was slowly waking up, and looked a bit white, paler than he usually was.  
He smiled, "Finally awake huh? I guess you ain't so sad 'bout leavin' this god damned place, ain't ya?" He grinned, and Squalo smiles weakly in return.  
"Yeah, finally I can have a normal life. I heard the Vongola is the greatest Mafia family in the whole universe". He bragged, and sat straight up.  
"You must have some kin' o' iron head Sharky, cuz you surprise me tim' n' tim' 'gain". He laughed, and held the back of his hand against Squalo's forehead.  
"Nope, no unusual thangs" He smirked, and hand him the food.  
"Thanks Hunt, I really am thankful for everything you've done for me". He smiled, and hugged him.  
"Com' now, don't make me go all depressed and shit" Hunter laughed, and laid one arm around Squalo as well.  
"You've been cryin' 'gain?" Hunter suddenly asked. Squalo nodded, and held his face closer against Hunters chest,  
and felt tears stinging his eyes once more.  
"Don' sweat it Sharky, from now on it'll only look better than it was before". He said, while he gave a comforting smile to the youngster.  
He left the couch Squalo was half-lying on, and stepped into the small kitchen he had in the airplane.  
Squalo had been in shock after the tour in it. He remembered it perfectly well. He chuckled, and returned with two steaming hot cups of hot chocolate, Squalo  
had told him once that he adored everything that had chocolate in it. So he usually gave it to him when he ran away from Edward, to him.  
Squalo smiled thankful when Hunter placed the two cups on the cupboard. "Thanks a lot" Squalo mumbled, and quickly took the cup and sipped from it.  
"You should buckle up as soon as you can, and go to sleep". Squalo nodded, and carefully drank his cup of hot chocolate as fast as he could, and buckled up.  
"Good night Sharky". Hunter said, and threw a blanket over him.  
"Good night, Hunt" Squalo softly responded, and quickly fell asleep. Hunter took his own seat and went to sleep as well.

_17-08-2009, Saturday, 00:29_

_Xanxus seemed eager to meet Squalo equally as much as I am._

_I really hope he won't be disappointed today. _

_I've heard he has had a rough time, and childhood, from one whom has known him since child. His name is Dino, he knows Squalo very well, and gave me the opportunity to renovate his room._

_The ninth Vongolia._

**No, oh no  
I cannot be deceived  
No, oh no  
Theres something  
That I feel  
Theres something that I feel inside**

**Surely I could tell  
If you ask me lord  
To board the train**

**My life my love would be the same  
As I could be the one for you  
In the meeting of your love  
In the meeting of your love**

**My first KHR fanfic^^ Try to be nice to me :3.**

**Well, the idea was to meet the story,, and not immediately be pulled into something.**

**I probably screwed that up .**

**Please R/R^^, the next chapter will come soon:P**


	2. I'm still here

_**Chapter II**_

_I'm still here_

_18-08-1996, Monday, 07:12_

_Today our family member shall arrive, we have waited for a whole day.  
He, was ment to arrive yesterday, but due to a little mistake in the radar of the airplane, they will be later. As far as Xanxus concernes, it gives him time to finish reading his book. It surprised me to the fullest to see Xanxus read, he said it was too old fashioned. _

_But I have the feeling he will get into reading more than he could ever have thought of himself._

_Ninth Vongolia Boss_

**I Am a question to the world**

**Not an answer to be heard**

**For a moment that's held in your arms**

**And what do you think you'd ever**** say**

**I won't listen anyway**

**You don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be**

**What do you think you'd understand**

**I'm a boy no I'm a man**

**You can take me and throw me away**

**And how can you learn what's never shown**

**Yeah you stand here on your own**

**They don't know me , cause I'm not here.**

**Italy, Rome 13:23**

Xanxus felt like crap, he had been having cramps since yesterday evening, and it got worse now, his father had joked that he was in the period, but he wasn't amused at ALL.

He than said it could be the muscle cramps of swimming, training, fitness and biking. Well, he had a busy weekend, and his father had already told him to watch out with ALL that training, he just rolled his eyes and called him stupid. Well, Karma's a bitch.  
The kid hadn't arrived yet, and it was pissing him off. He, was looking out for meeting him, esspecially after hearing how good he was at sword and combat fighting. He could be a proper training partner. The last one was brought to the hospital.

"Xanxus, do you want something to eat?" The Ninth asked, and entered the room with a bowl of soup. "If I eat, do I have permission to vommit?" He moaned, the Ninth laughed, and placed the bowl on the desk. He kneeled in front of the bed and held his hand on Xanxus' forehead. "I do hope it's only the cramps from training. I don't want you to get sick on the day our new family member arrives!" The Ninth smiled joly, but it didn't make Xanxus feel better. "Can I have an aspirin?" Xanxus moaned, and curled up into a ball. "Yes, I'll get it for you". The Ninth smiled worried. And disappeared into the hall.

Xanxus rolled over onto his stomach, but that made the pain worse and worse, he moaned hard enough to let everyone know how much pain he had. But no one responded, so he shut the moaning, and tried to ignore the pain. He thought about the new family member, and how he would kick that kid's ass. He smirked, and looked at the door. "Here is your aspirin, drink it ALL at once. It will continue to hurt twenty minutes, but that you will be free of the pain" The Ninth promised, and gave Xanxus the glass. "Twenty minutes? That's way to fucking long" He wined, but the Ninth immediately pressed his hand into his lower stomach to worsen the pain. "Ah fuck!" The Ninth pressed harder. "NO Stop!" He wined, and tried to get his hands away from his sore stomach. "Than watch your language young man." The Ninth left when suddenly the doorbell rang. "That must be our new family member". The ninth happily said. And stormed down the stairs. Xanxus got pretty curious too, so he ignored the pain, and ran down the stairs. He was only wearing his boxershort, but he didn't care.

"Ah this must be the young man we were waiting for, is he asleep?"He heard the Ninth say. "Yup, fell asleep on the way here in the car. It was 'n exhausting trip fo' him, and he's still young." He head an unknown voice say. He walked to the door as well, and looked at the man holding their family member, he had snow white hair, he looked like a young child to him, probably nine. But he was definitely older than he looked like. "You're Xanxus?" The stranger said. "Yeah." He said, but kept looking at the boy. "His name's Squalo, Superbia Squalo. I always call Em Sharky" The stranger laughed, and gave him one last glare. "Friend o' mine took Em in, he's treated him real bad, so I tried to spoil him a lil, just to give him a bit of self asteem. Seemed to work. But I ain't stupid, the kid's been through lot. But I ain't gonna keep you up any longer". The stranger woke Squalo up, whom weakly looked at the strangers around him. "We there yet, Hunter?" He asked, and gave him a sad look. "Yup, guess this is our sayonara, huh Sharky?" Hunter smiled, and let Squalo stand, Hunter was like 1.95, and Squalo around 1.64, so it looked kind of strange to Xanxus, but he felt bad for him now. "" Squalo looked at the Ninth, and than to Hunter, "I'll see you again, right? I-I'll visit you" He hugged Hunter tightly, and Hunter lift him up again, like he was some kind of todler. "Hunter can visit us any time he likes, and you him, it will not be any problem Squalo". The Ninth said, and smiled worried at him. "C'mon Sharky, you're making them wait, n'I've gotta catch my plain back to New York. You know how impatient our captain is". Hunter said, and placed him back on the ground. "See ya 'round Sharky". Hunter stepped into the car, and rode away. Squalo followed him with his eyes, and looked sad. "Are you alright, Squalo?A cup of hot chocolate maybe?" The Ninth said, and smiled. Squalo smiled too now, and nodded. "God what a depressing shi-"(The ninth hits him in the lower stomach)"FIDDLESTICKS!" Xanxus yelled, and this time he was spared. Squalo now noticed his presence, a blush krept onto his face as he looked at Xanxus. "What are you looking looking at?" Xanxus growled, which made Squalo jump a little and look away. "Xanxus, You know what I will do if you will continue to behave like that". The Ninth threatened. Squalo chuckled softly, but immediately looked the other way when Xanxus shot him a poisoning glare. "Excuse me" He softly mumbled. The ninth shook his head, and smiled. He led Squalo to the kitchen, told him to sit on the huge soft couch in front of the huge plasma television. "It'". Squalo gasped, while he stood in front of the television. "Yes, we have smaller ones too, but Xanxus wanted a bigger one". The Ninth explained. Squalo nodded, and walked towards the couch. Xanxus left the kitchen to dress himself, and probably lie down on the couch, and push Squalo off as soon as he took any of his space. His dather left after a while as well, he had a meeting, so he would have all the time to torture their guest.

Xanxus hadn't actually thought about what to wear, so he just took a black jeans, red belt, a black shirt and red all stars. He ran down the stairs and looked at Squalo sitting on the couch, with a huge mug, that had HIS name on it, Xanxus . Xanxus pushed Squalo aside, and laid down on the couch, turning the television on. " WOAH" He heard Squalo gasp, and now he got annoyed by his unbelievingly stupid behavior. He laid down so his feet were kicking Squalo, whom quickly put the mug down, and started to kick back out of defense. Xanxus didn't let this happen, not now, not on his couch, or if front of HIS television. He kicked Squalo hard between his legs, and it worked, but Squalo didn't yelp in pain, but started to laugh. "What in the, you freaky masochistic maniac". Xanxus gasped. "I Am wearing protection" He than said, and grinned. "Just in case I meet someone like you". He said. Now Xanxus noticed the Ninth was gone. This was his chance. He ignored his cramps once more, and jumped ontop of Squalo, and started to tickle him, just to test his skills in this kind of pressure.(He'd rather kick the crap out of him, but his father would ground him until his twenty-seventh or something). Squalo started to laugh, naturally, and tried to get his hands away. "Stop!" He yelled, and kicked him in the stomach. Xanxus didn't give up though, he locked Squalo's wrists with his left foot, and his legs with his right leg, so both his hands were free to attack. Squalo tried to get himself out of it, but Xanxus was way stronger than him. "Please, cut it out, I'm begging you!" HE yelled through the many laughs and inhales. Xanxus released his wrists, and withdrew his leg. To his surprise Squalo suddenly took the upperhand, his lock was perfect, he couldn't get out in whatever way.

His left foot against his throat, his hands locking Xanxus' wrists, and his right leg over his legs. "Fuck"Xanxus said, but Squalo withdrew, and just laid down against his chest. "Are you my big brother now?" He asked. Xanxus, whom was a bit shocked from this, didn't know what to do. "Yeah, unfortunately for me". He sighed, and pushed Squalo off of him. "I Am NOT a huggy person" He growled, Squalo whom was sitting on the ground, was looking a bit disapointed. "But, I thought" He tried, but wasn't able to speak suddenly. "You thought nothing, now leave me alone". Xanxus growled, and pushed him away again.

"It's two o'clock, I'm gonna lunch". Xanxus said, and left the room. "But, Wait!" Squalo followed him into the real kitchen part of the kitchen(The part where the cooks are). "Master Xanxus, can we be of service?" One of the cooks said, and turned to Xanxus, and looked confused at Squalo. 'Who's that?" he added. "New kid, he's not fimiliar with the house yet." Xanxus responded, and winked. ( Note: His cook is known to make meals that are extremely spicy) "You want me to make him thé dish?" The cook smirked, and looked Squalo, whom was looking around in the kitchen". "Yup, you know, THE dish, the one that makes the fire go, add three more hot peppers, I think he will like that". Xanxus said in a calm and serious whisper. The cook nodded, and started preparing the meal. "Well, Squalo, what do you like to eat?" Xanxus taunted. "Spicy food" He replied with a way to happy and jolly voice that pissed him off to the fullest.

Both Squalo and Xanxus sat down "Ah really?" He taunted, and looked at the cook, and made a three signal with his hand. The cook added three more hot peppers. Squalo saw this, and tilted his head like a puppy would do. "Are you trying to poison me or something?" He asked, his voice still jolly, which made Xanxus more and more angry. "Yeah, happy now?" Xanxus growled, and hit his fist on the table. Squalo scared a bit, and jumped back. "Erm, I eh, Guess."Squalo softly said, and looked at his feet. "Just, eat the food will you? " Xanxus growled, Squalo nodded, and thanked the cook after bringing it. It was an indonesian dish, which one of his Foster mothers used to make, who was indonesian. He immediately dug in and ate with a huge speed. Xanxus' eyes spread wide open, and his mouth dropped open. "Isn't your mouth on fire?" He asked, and gave him a concerned look. Squalo looked up from his dish, and looked at Xanxus. "Nu-uh, one of my Foster mothers was Indonesian. " Squalo explained, and continued eating like a starved shark. "I wonder how you manage that" Xanxus said, and took the food the other cook brought. He started to eat as well, but kept his gaze on Squalo. After he was finished, Xanxus left the kitchen, but Squalo wasn't finished yet. "SQUALO! BY FOOT!" Xanxus yelled, Squalo looked up and ran after Xanxus in a high speed. "Good dog, now play dead" He growled, and walked towards his room. His cramps were returning, and Squalo was going to hold his book for him. "What do you mean?" Squalo asked sarcastically, and rolled his eyes. "You are going to help me. And you are even going to lay in my bed!" He said with a fake thrilling voice. "Wow! How awesome is that!?" Squalo yelled in a fake enthousiastic voice, and followed him. "Voi! You really think I care about sleeping in your bed?" He suddenly yelled. Xanxus looked weird at him. "What's wrong with you?" He growled, he didn't like the new tone he was talking with to him. "Nothing! Well, one thing, you! You're bossin me 'round! Tellin me what to do!" He suddenly said with an American accent. "Hey! If you think you can boss ME around, you are fucking mistaken you piece of trash! You are a guest in MY home, and if YOU are going to make trouble, I'm kicking your whiny butt out of MY home, understood fuckwit!?"Xanxus said, making a flame appear in his hand. Squalo immediately tempered, and looked down. "Good, now come with me fuckwit. " He walked into his room and lied down on the bed. "What do I have to do?" Squalo asked, and walked to the bed, "See that book?" Xanxus said, and pointed to the desk. "When desire becomes love by Kathleen woods ?" Squalo asked, and walked to the desk. "Yup, that one, bring it here". "Voi! You just walked pass it!"He yelled. "Hey! I have cramps! Muscles are completely dead!" He yelled, and moaned after it due to te pain. "Okay" Squalo sighed, and picked the book up and brought it to Xanxus. "Hold it up for me on the page where the picture is" He explained, and Squalo obbeyed. "Here yo-" "keep it like that" He ordered, and curled upwhile looking at the book. 'Voi! Are you going to make me hold it the whole time?!" He yelled, and looked unbelieving. "Lay down than!" He growled. Squalo nodded and laid down next to Xanxus and held the book infront of him. 'The pillow's soft" Squalo admitted, and smiled while squeezing the pillow a little. "Hey, Sharky, I can't read like that, hold it still ". Xanxus growled, and shot him an angy glare. "Oh" Squalo corrected himself and lied down properly.

They laid there for a few minutes, until The Ninth entered. "And, what are you two doing in here? Why not show Squalo around the house?" He asked, and gave both a smile. "Voi! I would love a tour in the house!" He grinned teasingly towards Xanxus, whom was still reading. "Wait until I finish the page" Xanxus snapped, and continued reading.

"Voi, done yet?" Squalo asked after a while. "Uhu". Xanxus got up, and than rolled off to the side of the bed, and sat up, the cramps returning. "Can't you do it dad?" He moaned, holding his stomach firmly. "A real boss candidate doesn't let himself get defeated by a little cramp! Now does he Xanxus?" The Ninth said, and bend over a little to meet with Xanxus eye level. Xanxus growled, and rose up from te bed. "Fuck no, Sharky? Come with me." His father poked him in the stomach again. "What did I do now!?" He yelled,and recieved another. "Temper yourself youngman" He said in a warning tone. Squalo even looked a little tense, though Xanxus didn't care about it. "Yes.. " And pulled Squalo with him by his arm. "How old are you? Ten? " Xanxus growled, "VOI! I'm fourteen!" He yelled, and gave Xanxus an angry look. 'You look like ten". He ended, and just strolled through the mansion.

After two hours had past with just walking in the mansion, Xanxus decided to take him outside too. He could sparr with him if he had the chance to ask it between Squalo's pauses to breathe. He had been talking THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME! And he was going batshit insane. Next to the fact that he wasn't listening to him, the cramps had stopped. When they were deep in the forests around the mansion, he hit Squalo against the back of the head while he was still talking. "What about sparring? You and me?" Xanxus said, and gave him a pestering push. "No, I'm not fighting you". Squalo said, but When Xanxus pushed him again, he hit him in the stomach. "Good," Xanxus growled, and gave him a kick in the face, too fast for Squalo to dodge,. The force put into that kick was unbelievable. Squalo was thrown onto the ground, his left cheek hurting like hell. " That it?" Xanxus spat, but no victory smile, or whatever. Squalo got up, he didn't like it, but he was defeated, in one blow. 'You win". Squalo muttered, and looked at Xanxus, while holding his cheek. "Trash, weak as hell. Guess we'll just have to go back to the mansion. I feel like a bubblebath, you too?" He growled, and gave a glance towards Squalo, whom suddenly punched him in the face. "Voi! You deserved that one! " He laughed, until Xanxus punched him forcefully in the crotch, breaking through the protection-whatever he had in his pants. Squalo fell onto the ground, moaning like a little child. "V-Voi, that. Fucking. Hurts. Like..Hell" Squalo cried, and looked at Xanxus, whom picked him up by his hair. "Ah-FUCK!" He cried, drawing the attention of some guards walking around the mansion. "Master Xanxus! Master Squalo, what is the problem sirs?" One said. Xanxus looked pissed. "Master Squalo?" He growled. "Eeh, yes." The guard said, until Xanxus shot a flame at him. "There's only one master here and that's me, all of you pieces of trash". Xanxus growled. "As for you". He returned his gaze onto Squalo. "Don't ever think about stealing my place".

He started walking back to the mansion, Squalo running after him.

"What a fearsome guy" one of the guards said.

"Xanxus! Squalo! It's getting late! It's one A:M already! Shouldn't you two be in bed by now!?" The Ninth said when walked into Xanxus' room. Squalo was holding the book again, but he was asleep, Xanxus –to his surprise- had just fell asleep as well. The Ninth smiled, Xanxus was in his pajama pants, and Squalo in Xanxus' Shirt, though that was a bit too big for him. "I hope you two are getting along well". He sighed, and tugged both Xanxus and Squalo in after taking the book from Squalo.

_18-08-1996, Thuesday, 02:01_

_Today Squalo finally arrived, his farewell to his friend was sad though._

_Xanxus had been bothered with cramps, he had trained too much two days ago, and this was his reward. It was a perfect punishing method, whenever he cursed, I would press on the place where the pain was the most. I was afraid that Xanxus would get jealous of Squalo, and he was. Though I wasn't there, I could sense how tense he was. I'm kind of dissappointed._

_Ninth Vongolia boss_

**And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here**

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

_**The second chapter^^ I hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**God this was really difficult since I have never made anything like this before xD**_

_**I had no idea what to do. I will finish the next chapter as soon as possible! And please R/R^^**_

_**Xanxus: Next time, let me kick that piece of trash's ass!**_

_**Danischa : No! I'm not letting you hurt this adorable little thing!*Huggles Young Squalo.**_

_**Squalo: VOI! See? She won't let you hurt me!*Smiles a victorious smile***_

_**Xanxus: Oh that will come.*Hugs Danischa* Let me kick his ass..**_

_**Danischa: *Blushes* Yes..You can kill him if you want*Nosebleed***_

_**Squalo: VOI! YOU SHOULD BE ON MY SIDE YOU IDIOT!!**_


	3. Ave maria

**Danischa: Disclaimer.**

**Squalo: VOI! I wanna do the disclaimer! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMEMEMEME-**

**Xanxus: Shut the fuck up you piece of trash!*Hits Squalo on the head***

**Squalo: VOI! DON'T HIT ME! *Walks to Danischa and snuggles against her* "Do something!"**

**Danischa: Xanxus, that's a bad thi-**

**Xanxus: *Unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off* What were you saying?**

**Danischa: *Nosebleed* Nothing*Runs towards Xanxus and kisses him to death***

**Squalo: She doesn't own a thing except her mother Linda..COULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!? I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!**

**Xanxus:* Throws whisky towards Squalo's head***

**Danischa: Enjoy your fangasms! ^^**

**Chapter III**

_Bathing with Pavarotti and Roses Pt I_

_19-08-1996, Tuesday. 07:00_

_Today I have planned a little tour in the forest, the same forest I brought Xanxus to when he was eight. Squalo and Xanxus had a fight yesterday, I am utterly dissappointed in Xanxus that I had to recieve this information from one of our Guards outside the mansion. I had hoped he would tell this to me personally, and not through someone else._

_The Ninth Vongolia._

**Ave Maria  
Gratia Plena  
Maria  
Gratia plena  
Maria  
Gratia plena  
Ave, ave Dominus  
Dominus tecum  
Benedicta tu imulieribus  
Et benedictus  
Benedictus fructus  
Ventristui, Jesus  
Ave maria**

Xanxus woke up, his room pitch dark.  
He felt a warm body behind him, he himself felt extremely cold, and was in need of some snuggeling.  
He turned around and wrapped his arms gently around –probably- her. "Good morning " He said in a husky voice. The person shivered, and turned around to face him as well. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back lovingly.  
He felt the hands stroke his chest now, so he quickly tightened his muscles to seem even harder than his muscles allready were. "Nice, huh?" He said, and burried his face in her neck. She had short hair, much like Squalo's. She smelled nice, like strawberries, and Vanilla. A soft moan escaped her lips as his lips connected to her soft neck. He heard this, and decided to make her moan a little more, to let her know whom was in charge, so he carefully kissed with tongue now.  
"X-Xanxus? " She moaned.  
"Yeah? ". He replied, and kissed her collarbone.  
"What are you doing?" She gasped.  
But that voice, he recognized it.  
"S-Squalo?" He asked, while he stopped kissing her now.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Squalo gasped, as he quickly jumped off of Xanxus, whom he was sitting on now.  
"OUT OF MY BED FUCKWIT!" Xanxus Screeched, and kicked Squalo out of his bed. Squalo, whom was still a little bit asleep, fell down on the ground with a soft **thud** . "WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU KISSING ME?!" Xanxu yelled.  
"YOU STARTED IT! " Squalo yelled back with a nervous and a bit startled voice.  
"Because I thought you were a girl!" Xanxus –Explained- Screamed, and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" Squalo yelled. To the bathroom trash!" He yelled and threw the door closed behind him.

He pressed the play-button on the radio in the bathroom. The bathtub was full now, and the scent of roses filled the room. He easily undressed himself by pulling both his pants and boxers off, and lied down in the bath tub. Warm water covered his cold and naked body, he closed his eyes, while softly, on the background, Pavarotti played. "Moonriver" He sighed, and inhaled deeply, a bath under the delight of Luciano Pavarotty with Nancy Gustafson was never bad. He had never disliked opera, he just didn't want to hear it. But now, he caught himself acctually enjoying the music, and that was rare, especially with him. He was a type of everything, and this was one opf the things he liked. But his delighting moment was disturbed by Squalo, whom was laughing while he entered.  
"What's so goddamn funny bitch?" He snarled, which made the whitehaired boy jump a little. "OUT!" He yelled, and Squalo quickly exited as fast as he could muster.  
The song had ended, and 'Santa Lucia Luntana ' had come instead. He let himself slid underwater with his face, and whipe the hair out of his face. Yes, he enjoyed a morning bath, if only a hot chick was with him, god he would be satisfied completely. His thoughts dwelled on Squalo, and they remained on Squalo. But god may forbid that anyone would find out about this, his reputation would suffer for it. He wouldhave to,listen to Alice Cooper for seven weeks to restore it. His father would take him to opera's and he would have to act that he hated it though he really liked it, and Squalo, he would mock him, laugh at him, tha tpiece of shit. He spontanously felt like kicking his ass, well, he had that the whole morning.  
Suddenly , he calmed a bit when he listened to the music, Verreanno a te playing. He loved it, it expressed so much emotion, their voices, melting together so beautifully, so harmonic.. He had never believed it before, but no he did. People cry due to this music, and he was proof,"Fucking pussy, cut crying idiot!" He uelled at himself.

Squalo..Had to pee, not like, a bit, but really bad! And Xanxus was STILL in the bath tub, so he couldn't get in, he also couldn't search for a toilet because he would gt lost."Xanxus! I have to pee!" He yelled, while he stood there, legs crossed. "Okay! Than just go!" Xanxus yelled in reply.  
"Okay!" Squalo moaned, and ran into the bathroom, not caring if Xanxus was standing there...Naked...drying himself off.. He just sat down-standing would make it take longer,- and sighed in reliefment, until he saw Xanxus looking at him, one eyebrow cocked up, but furtheron ignored him, and just dried himself off. Squalo blushed heavily, and quickly averted his glare from Xanxus' muscular body. Squalo quickly finished his business and ran out.  
"Hey, Squ, you can take a bath too if you want" Xanxus said, and came out of the bath room after a while, wearing nothing but a towel around his lower body.. The blush, the evil blush of Shame returned on Squalo's face, as he glared at Xanxus naked upperbody. "Uhu..I-I'll go right away.." Squalo mumbled, and he entered the bathroom.

He hadn't noticed all that was around him-but a wet naked hotness standing in front of him- before. But it was beautiful in there, it was dark, only enlightened with candles, the scent of roses filled the room, and even rosepedals all around the place. In the bath tub also, covering the large amounts of foam. "I quickly did this so you could enjoy your bath as well, Sharky" Xanxus sia,d with a soft, yet deep voice. And he decided to make him more embarrassed. He started to unbutton his shirt for him, and take it off. "You can do the rest yourself". He growled, and walked away.  
Squalo looked around, his blush still on his cheeks. He slowly pulled down his boxershorts, looking around if no one could see him, and stepped out of it. He walked towards the bathtub and carefully stepped into it. He smiled and let himself slide underwater. He came up and shook his head like a dog, he loved water. "This is so nice". He sighed, and curled up, acting as if the edge was Xanxus. He lied his own arm on his back-he had always been flexible- and held himself closer to the edge, and rub his cheek against it.  
"God I wish he was with me right no-" He realised what he was saying and doing now..He was in love..With his 'brother '! And a male! He clutched a handful of his hair and tried to not freak out. He listened to the music, and relaxed again. He closed his eyes and lied down. His worries washing away with the water, and Xanxus slowly drifting off his mind. "Why worry? I just see him as my older brother.." He told himself, and smiled. "Yeah, nothing to worry about..Nothing..At...all" He heard the song 'ave maria, dolce maria' play. And he got reminded of his 'mother', Linda, and how spending the few christmasses with her was a beautiful memory. He bit back some tears that started to sting his eyes, and eventually jst let them roll of his cheeks. He didn't care right now. "God..Bathing is weird! First Xanxus now this? What is wrong damn?" He cursed, but he didn't notice Xanxus looking weird at him from the edge of the bath tub. "I've seen worse", He said, making Squalo screech. "VOI! WHAT ARE U DOING YOU! YOU!-"  
"Tshh..I'm leaving..Pansy" Xanxus muttered, and went to dress himself.

Xanxus entered his room, and looked into his closet. He had the same conflict every morning. How to look best for the ladies?  
" Let's see.." He mumbled in himself, and took one of his favorite blouses, a black one,w ith a red dragon on it. He than took a black jeans, a black, tight boxershort and red shoes, a white belt, a red wrist band, his dogtag and socks. He started to dress himself, and put on his accesories. He felt like he forgot something, but he had that annoying thing goingon : Just NOT remembering what the fuck it was! " Fuck...Shit...Crap......." He ran out of cursing words too now, which ment he wasn't in a good mood. Until he remembered, "Earring!" He sighed, and took the golden ring off of his dressing table. And applied it to his left ear. He checked himself int he mirror, and nodded. "Almost done." He took the bottle of his aftershave-though he didn't shave- and rubbed it on his neck and cheeks. He clicked with his tongue against his teeth. "Perfect" And was about to leave, until he bumped into fuckwit-Squalo-. Whom only had his towel wrapped around him, which the moron dropped. "Xanxus.." He mumbled, and quickly picked up his towel again. "You got my name right. What do you want?" He sighed, and looked at the young teenager. "Could I..Borrow some clothes?" He asked hopefully. Xanxus rolled his eyes, but it gave him the oppertunity to make him his dress-up someone..He just loved to implant his style into everyone. And Squalo was the perfect guy for it. "Yeah Yeah come with me come with me." He walked back into his room and checked his drawers for some older clothes of himself. He threw an ald shirt of himself to squalo, it was black with flames on it, followed by a black jeans, a tight boxershort, a pair of old shoes and socks. 'There you go, now dress up..I'm hungry.." He sighed and already stood by the door. "Okay okay..Jeesh don't be so impatient.." Squalo sighed, and quickly dressed himself.

They both went downstairs and entered the kitchen, ".Waffles..You too Squalo? I always get a good mood when I had waffles." Xanxus said, he was honest, he was in a pretty good mood today, and that was rare. He ordered the cooks to make them waffles, and they came sooner than he had expected. While he was eating, he just felt the urge to..Poke someone... He looked over at Squalo, whom was enjoying his luxery-made-waffles.  
Xanxus looked around him, and glared Squalo. He leaned into him, and stared at him. "Wh-What?" Squalo said a little bit nervously. Xanxus just stared at him, and that did the most unexpecting thing in the world, he poked him, mouth hanging open, looking like some kind of stupid idiot.. and poked his forehead. "You're it.." and than poked him again " And Tag.  
And than sat back again. Squal looked weird at him, and poked him back,  
"Your it".  
"Tag "  
"You're it"  
"Double tag!"  
"You can't do that Xanxus!"  
"Can too!"  
"Can not!"  
"Uh-hu!"  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Cheater!"  
"You are cheating!"  
"No i'm not..."  
"Yes you are Xanxus!!!"  
"LALALALALLALAALALALALALALAI CAN"T HEAR YOU LALALALALALALALA!!" If Xanxus had seen himself..He would probably kick his own ass and show him all the unknown corners of the mansion.  
"I think thereis somethig wrong with master Xanxus"..The cooks said to eachother. "Definitely..." the other said.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Danischa: Thehehehehehehehe...I just had to.. Anyone who fangasmed while reading? I did...A lot ^^**

**Xanxus: I hate you...So much.. Tag?**

**Squalo: Voi! It was fun! ^^**

**Xanxus: NO IT WASN'T! SHE MADE A COMPLETE IDIOT OUT OF ME YOU TRASH!**

**Squalo: Tag *Pokes Xanxus***

**Xanxus:*Shoots flames at Squalo and Danischa***

**Hibird: R/R!R/R! *Flies away singing the Namimori anthem.**

**Xanxus: And anothe thing, it took Danischa alot of stress and time to typ this so you pieces of trash better appreciate it!!!!!!!**


	4. Bringing up memories

**Chapter IV**

**_Bringing back memories from the past_**

**Danischa: Just the discla-  
Xanxus: where is that piece of trash?  
Danischa: I don't know..I haven't seen him..  
Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!  
Danischa+Xanxus: There he is.  
Squalo: Don't own, don't sue, everyone happy.  
Xanxus: I wanted to do the disclaimer..*Kicks a rock*  
Danischa: The song i'm using is from my favorite band, the one I have loved for over two years now, *Recieves aplause from Xanxus and Squalo*  
Xanxus: Well, that's the longest you've ever survive, the shortest was her obsession with Yu-gi oh, it lasted a week.  
Squalo: Yeah, but that was until she found me U_U  
Xanxus: Yeah, now she's obsessed with me ^^  
Danischa:ANYWAYS! It's the song in the end, it reminds me of Xanxus..alot o.o  
xanxus: Who what where when why?  
Danischa: You'll find out....*Lies her hand on his shoulder*  
Squalo: JUST START THE SONG ALREADY!**

**It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when**

[chorus:]  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
but in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
but in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Xanxus and Squalo were bored to death, since they can't stand eachother(Although, Xanxus can't )they couldn't do anything together. .  
Xanxus just wanted his rest, and Squalo wanted attention, which was kind of crappy for the both of them.  
Thus, this explains why they are bored.  
"Xaaaanxxuuusss.." Squalo started to poke Xanxus in the cheek, which pissed him off like hell.  
"Stop touching me " He snapped, and hit Squalo's hand away from his cheek.  
"But I'm bored" And Squalo held his finger in front of Xanxus face, too close and yet too far away to acctually touch him.  
"Stop touching me" Xanxus snapped again.  
"I'm not touching you.." Squalo replied and smiled teasingly.  
"Yes you are.." He growled. "Do you feel me touching you than? " He giggled.  
"Yes. Get your hand off of my leg will you. " Xanxus growled, and barely crushed the termite's little hand.  
"You're hurting me!" Squalo wined, and held his hand sadly now.  
"Correction, I was hurting you". Xanxus said in the most wise-assy way he could.  
"Asshole"-  
"Sissy"  
"I'M NOT SISSY YOU ….MUFFIN!"  
"Muffin? From all the curses in the world, you pick muffin?"  
"Burnt muffin"  
"Dickweed" And Xanxus quickly put his headphones onn and turned his music loud.  
"Xanxus…XANXUS! HEY! BITCH!!" Squalo was getting annoyed now..  
He wanted to be Xanxus' plague, his utter pain in the ass, but he was being IGNORED! And that was something he couldn't accept, AT ALL.  
Thus, Squalo sat down on the couch and lied his head on his lap, hoping Xanxus would get pissed.  
But..Squalo hadn't expected he would get those butterflies in his stomach again, those, I-adore-my-olderbrother-because-he-is-so-cool-butterflies..  
Xanxus just looked at him like he was saying : Further on, everything allright?  
Squalo hugged him, just on time to show what a sweet loving little brother he was to the ninth, whom just appeared to have walked in.  
The Ninth smiled happily, just seeing the two of them like this, real brotherly love indeed. He walked towards the two, took Xanxus' headphones off and ruffled both the boy's hair.  
"I wanted to announce something to you two." He said, Squalo jumped up and smiled enthusiastic.  
"IS XANXUS GETTING A BABY!?" he yelled, causing Xanxus to hit him against the head, which made him fall straight into the pillow with his face.  
"No" the ninth laughed, "We are going to have a walk in the woods, and considering there is a waterfall and lake there, you two should get your swimming suits " He said.  
He noticed Xanxus' eyes opening wider. "The one in the woods we went? " He asked, not looking and him, or Squalo-whom was cheering and jumping around hyperly..Which he seemed to do an awful lot lately-.  
" Yes, do you remember it? " The ninth asked, hopefully he would hear a yes now.  
"Yeah, a little.." He grumbled, and looked down, trying to hide his emotions.  
He still felt some sadness because of that moment, he had missed his father a lot when he was a child.  
And now, with him being so busy and stuff, he missed him more than ever. But theheck, he would never tell or show.  
He remembered something next to that, when he went over to the Sawada's house with father, when he was eight.

Flash back

_Xanxus had no idea where he was, and who those people were. They seemed friendly, but he still felt a little afraid.  
"Go on than, say hi to your friends" The ninth smiled to Iemitsu and Nana. Nana kneeled down, and smiled friendly.  
"Who do we have here?" She said with her usual friendly voice. Xanxus flinched and hid behind the ninth's leg, while he spied on the two.  
"Now now, They are our family! Go introduce yourself". Xanxus looked at his father again, and than, bravely, stepped from behind his leg, and walked-slooowly- towards the two.  
"What is your name young man?" Iemitsu said, and kneeled down as well, and ruffled his hair.  
"X-Xanxus.." He said softly, and blushed a little.  
Nana smiled, "My name is Nana, and that is iemitsu." She said, "Would you like something to eat or drink Xanxus?" She asked, and ruffled his hair gently.  
Xanxus blushed a little and hid his eyes behind his long hair. "Y-yes..please.." He mumbled shyly, and blushed even more.  
"Would you like some tea?" She stood up, and lift Xanxus with her, and smiled with a typical mother smile, though Tsuna wasn't born yet.  
Xanxus looked a bit shocked, and quickly clung onto her neck. She softly giggled.  
"You don't mind that I take him with me for a second or two? " Nana sort of apologized.  
"Not at all." The ninth smiled, while she left the living room to go into the kitchen.  
She placed Xanxus on the sink, "Well xanxus, what do you want? We have all kinds of fruits, noodles, and I can prepare you something if you want. "  
She smiled, and caressed Xanxus' cheek."Em..C-Could I..H-have Noo-noodles?" He stumbled, his shyness taking the best of him.  
__He blushed even more when Nana stroked his cheek.  
__"Okay, I'll just make one, and if you don't like it,you can give it to Iemitsu, and I'll make a new one" she said, and took one of the packs out of the closet.  
Xanxus didn't felt comfortable around these people, so, nervous, afraid he would upset them, but they were nice.. And yet, he was so nervous..  
"You don't have to be so nervous sweety!" Nana said, and picked Xanxus up again.  
"You are just so adorable! Can't I keep you with me?" She giggled, and gave him several kisses on his cheek, making the young boy blush even more.  
"Nana! Are you coming?" Iemitsu yelled, and Nana returned with xanxus. _

__

"I am utterly ashamed that I am asking this, but could you, take Xanxus in for a week? I have to go away for my job, and I can't leave Xanxus alone at home, or Take him with me" The Ninth sighed, and looked down.  
"Of course we would love to!" Nana screeched, making Xanxus scared.  
"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart.." She gave him a kiss on his head, and softly petted his head.  
"This means a lot to me Nana, Iemitsu. If I can ever repa-" But Nana interupted.  
"You really shouldn't, we are taking him in with love, and we will take care of him as if he is our own son. " She said.  
Iemitsu smiled. " It almost seems like he is your son already".  
"Dad? Why are you going?" Xanxus mumbled, having a sad look on his face.  
"I have to away for a job for a while." The ninth walked over to Xanxus and smiled. "I promise you I will return as quickly as possible. " He promised, and gave Xanxus a pet on his head.  
"I should be leaving now, Xanxus, Be nice to Nana and Iemitsu, and behave yourself. " He said, "Nana, Thank again for doing this".  
"It's really not a problem" Iemietsu replied, and waved as the man left.  
Xanxus couldn't keep his tears in now, and started to cry, trying to get loose to get to his father.  
"Shhh! Xanxus, it's okay, he is only going away for a short while.." Nana tried, while she hugged him and rocked him.  
the ninth walked back and took him from Nana, and embraced his son, Xanxus crying into his shoulder.  
"Sir, we really have to leave now!" The driver said, The ninth gave a sad smile to Xanxus and gave him to Nana,where he continued crying when he left.  
"Hey, Xanxus, tonight we will make a feast meal, how does that sound to you?" Iemitsu said, and picked Xanxus from Nana, and held him in a hug.  
Xanxus wrapped his arms around iemitsu's neck, and cried into his shoulder.  
"It will be okay, Xanxy, it will all be okay." He whispered, making Xanxus a little less sad.

Xanxus stared into his hands, those memories, they were precious to him. Those people, took him in, and took care of him as if he was their own son.  
He would never ever tell anyone about this, he would lose his reputation.. wait a second..i'm repeating myself…  
He thought, and made eyecontact with his father. "I thought you might like it to return there, bring up memories". The ninth smiled.  
Xanxus nodded absent minded, until he felt a pair of arms around his neck, and a strange sound near his ear.  
"Stop hugging me." Xanxus growled and he saw a flash of white.  
"Oh Xanxus, just let him hug you for once, why are you such a cactus Xanxus?" The ninth joked.  
"I'm not a cactus.." He snarled, and crossed his arms angrily, how someone could cross his arms in anger, was unknown, but he could pull it off..  
"Well, you are as huggable as one" The Ninth replied and ruffled Xanxus'hair, whom just growled.

"Master Xanxus! The Ninth locked the door to your training room and weapons because of the field trip he planned this afternoon! We cannot let you in." The guards said, and stood in front of the locked door.  
Since Xanxus didn't feel like getting into trouble for once, he just stomped away angrily and went to his room to get the stuff he was asked to get.  
"Like I would want to go out for a stupid walk in the stupid woods with my stupid little adopted dickweed of a little brother!" He yelled, pissed off at everyone who even looked at him stomp by. Once he entered the room, he jumped onto his bed and started to beat up his very unlucky teddy bear, not noticing it was a special one..  
One he finally calmed down, he noticed which one it was whom he just totally beat up.  
He stopped, and looked at it, with a shocked gaze in his eyes.  
He picked it up delicately, and just stared at it for a while, than, he wrapped his arms around it, and held it closely.

Flashback

_It was night, and he was now alone, his father left the Sawada home, and left him alone with them.  
Iemitsu had to leave for work as well, but only the week he was staying. He slept in the room next to Nana, where an older bed stood.  
Probably for the guests, like him. But he had one secret no one knew; he was afraid in the dark.  
He looked around, trembling in the bed, the blankets pulled up to his face.  
One of the guardians, probably the mist guardian had seen the movie The exorcist, and found it humorous to send an illusion of the girl that got possesed into his room while he was asleep.  
He had cried, screamed, and hit around him when she came into his room in that typical horror way, that scary walk, those terrifying noises.  
He was so afraid, that it would happen again. The mist guardian made an illusion of course, But how the hell could he know?  
He heard a squeek, he looked around, and whispered thé most famous sentence every afraid person says. "H-hello? W-Who i-is t-there?"  
He hid deeper underneath his blankets, which made him less scared, because no one could see him than.  
Though he still was afraid the monster or demon would see him, and crawl underneath his blanket, so he quickly threw it off of him, he felt something touch his back.  
He screamed, and quickly ran to Nana's room. " LET ME IN! LET ME IN!!" He cried, tears rolling over his sweaty face.  
Nana immediately opened the door and picked him up. "What's wrong? Xanxus what happened?" She said, her voice extremely concerned.  
"SHE'S COMING!!" he cried, and burried his face into her shoulder.  
"Shhh, it was all just a dream..It's okay, Nana's here.." She whispered, trying to calm the terrified boy down.  
Xanxus kept crying and crying, still shocked from what 'happened'.  
"You can come and sleep in my bed, okay? Than you'll be safe, and she can't harm you. Okay?" She said with a soothing voice, and recieved a nod from Xanxus.  
She smiled and walked over to the bed, and sat Xanxus down on the bed, and lied down as well. She placed the pillow upwards, so she could hold Xanxus in his sleep.  
Xanxus snuggled closer to her, he was shaking as a leaf. "Shh, don't be afraid Xanxus."  
She whispered, and petted him, and softly sang a song to get him asleep._

_"When it's love you give  
I'll be a man of good faith.  
then in love you live.  
I'll make a stand. I won't break.  
I'll be the rock you can build on,  
be there when you're old,  
to have and to hold._

When there's love inside  
I swear I'll always be strong.  
then there's a reason why.  
I'll prove to you we belong.  
I'll be the wal that protects you  
from the wind and the rain,  
from the hurt and pain.

Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one and all for love".

_She looked over to Xanxus, whom was finally sleeping ow, she smiled, and closed her eyes as well.  
04:00 A:M, Nana woke up, she heard a cry close to her, she looked over to Xanxus, it was him.  
"Xanxus, Xanxus!" She called, and shook him awake, Xanxus screamed and opened his eyes.  
"IT's a dream, you had a nightmare." She said, with again a concerned look on her face.  
He immediately flew around his neck, and cried. "It's okay Xanxus, it's over now."  
She saw Xanxus stare at the teddybear in the corner. She smiled, and hand him the teddybear.  
"Here, he will protect you. "She smiled, and tried to act like the bear had a voice. "Don't worry Xanxus, I will protect you!" She said in a low voice.  
Xanxus fell for it fortunately, and wrapped his arms around the teddybear._

**_I've put my trust, in you  
I've pushed as far as I can go.  
For all this, there's only one thing you should know._**

End..

**Xanxus: WHEN THE FUCK WILL WE GO TO THOSE DAMN WOODS!? AND WHY A FUCKING TEDDYBEAR? STOP MAKING ME A SOFTY!  
Squalo: * Pokes Xanxus*  
Xanxus: Don't poke me..  
Squalo: *Gropes him*  
Xanxus: *Stupid stare at Squalo* That's inappropiate  
Squalo: That's not how you spell it..  
Xanxus: Get your hand off me..  
Danischa:*Shakes head* Please R/R...And help me get those two to like eachother..  
Squalo: I WANNA GO TO THA WOOD!!!  
Xanxus: Me too....*Kicks a stone*  
Stone: STOP KICKING ME!  
Xanxus+Squalo+Danischa: 0.0......Woah....  
Squalo: Are we in tha wood already?  
Xanxus+Danischa: No..**

**.  
Twenty minutes later  
.**

**.Squalo: How about now?  
Xanxus+Danischa: NOOO!**


	5. FINALLY GOING TO THE WOODS!

**Danischa: **_In the following chapter, these two men will star:  
_**Squalo: **_VOI! I will show my awesomeness this time! Gheh..  
_**Xanxus: **_This chapter I will do the disclaimer…._**  
Danischa: **_And now a very special moment*covers Squalos mouth*  
_**Xanxus: **_Ahem..Danischa does not own anything, so do not sue her._**  
Danischa: **_*Claps* There! You had your stupid disclaimer!  
_**Xanxus: **_I thought…It would be cooler..*Sniff*_**  
Danischa:**_*Holds Xanxus* Well, let's get on to the chapter itself than!  
_**Squalo: **_WHERE I WILL SHOW HOW AWESOME I AM!  
_**Danischa:**_By the way, I made a little change in the characters ages. Xanxus and Squalo originally differ two years of age, I changed that into three, now Squalo is thirteen, and Xanxus is Sixteen. Just so you won't get confused. _

**Warnings: ****Squalo ANDXanxus in a swimming pants^^**

Chapter V

_FINALLY IN THE F* D*MN FOREST!_

Finally, the time had come, to pack up, put of their swimsuits, and leave. At first, Xanxus thought they would go with the loved car.  
But no, they just had to go with the leg-wagon. He tried to jump on Squalo's unfortunate back to get a lift multiple times, but his father forbad him, and Squalo cried due to a crack in the back.  
So here Xanxus was, depressed and tired, form walking. And they hadn't even left the building yet.

"Why do we have to walk?" Xanxus whined, and continued to pull on Squalo's collar to lift him up, which left Squalo in giggling fits.  
Because Xanxus, you are getting lazy, and the Tenth can't be lazy!" The Ninth said, he was never impatient with the boy, but now, he was getting a little annoying.  
"Now Xanxus, would you please stop ruining it for the both of us, and be a little happier?"  
The ninth asked, and tried to give him a serious look, but he just couldn't stay irritated with a jolly giggling boy, and a puppy dog eyes boy.  
He smiled, and ruffled Squalo's hair. "Come on, we are being slow."  
He said, and continued to walk out of the garden, into their 'secret exit'.  
The ninth told Squalo about how Xanxus and he found it, and how they used it as a secret exit to escape the Samurai's from Japan.  
and the ninja's. –though, there were no-.  
Xanxus rolled his eyes, and after his father was done telling the story, he once again lift Squalo up by his collar to hear him laugh again.  
Sometimes, it annoyed, but now, it was really funny, and he almost had to laugh as well.  
But he could control his laughter and smiles too well to let one escape. He looked at the ninth, whom had stopped –again- to look at the two.  
"What are you two laughing about the whole time?" he asked, and looked and Squalo.  
"He picks me up the whole time!" Squalo yelled enthusiastically, and pulled on Xanxus arm, though he didn't move an inch, and his face remained Blanco.  
"Well, Xanxus, if you want to pick him up so bad, than why don't you take him on your back? "  
The ninth suggested, and gave him a warning glare to let him know he was serious.  
Xanxus sighed, and picked Squalo up by his little wrist – he was very short for his age..No wonder he thought he was nine-  
He thought, and tried to not hit him off as he started to pull his hair just to get under his skin.  
"Stop pulling my hair.." He moaned after a short while –a second or two- and tried to look at him.  
"Okay". Squalo said, and hugged his neck.

the ninth walked next to Xanxus, and smiled to Squalo.  
" are you two enjoying it?" He asked, and gave the two one of his famous friendly smiles.  
"Uhu!" Squalo screeched, Xanxus just nodded.  
"Hey dad, can I go to the city later? I have to get new clothes, my shirts are getting to tight."  
He said, and hoped that he wouldn't have to drag Squalo along.  
"Of course, Oh! and while you're at it, why don't you take Squalo with you?" He suggested.  
Xanxus felt pissed now.. Always! Something had to ruin his life, in this case.._The white termite._

They finally reached the waterfall without killing each other.  
and both Xanxus, and Squalo were amazed. Xanxus remembered how he and dad jumped off of the waterfall,  
and how he was afraid to get hurt, or worse, his father getting hurt.  
Now, he didn't give a fuck…About Squalo. that is. He suppressed a smile when he saw it,  
and remembered one of the most dearest memories he had.

**Flashback**

_Xanxus' mouth dropped open when he saw the waterfall, it was beautiful,  
the plants and trees and flowers around were so beautiful.  
He gazed around for a long while, until father kneeled and picked him up.  
"Well son? Where are you waiting for?" He said, and held him in his arms.  
"I err, was still..Looking around." He said, and continued to look around.  
He let out a tiny smile, and hugged his father again.  
"Well, I have an idea, let me check in the water is deep enough, to jump off of there" He said, and pointed at the place the water fell from the higher lands.  
"But what if you get hurt?" He mumbled, as the ninth placed him down onto the ground.  
"That is why I am going to check if it's deep enough, so we won't get hurt. " He said, and entered the water.  
Xanxus stood there, concerned about his father's wellbeing, though he just went into the water.  
He himself couldn't swim, so he would or stay with his father, or stay around the edge.  
Xanxus sighed to get the knot out of his stomach, that worry knot..  
He looked at father, whom returned. "Too bad it's too undeep! Let's just go in without jumping!"Xanxus screeched, but father shook his head.  
" It is deep enough". He said, and picked Xanxus up, whom moaned and almost cried.  
"I don't want to!" He yelled.  
"Xanxus, I am with you, you are always safe with me, remember?" the ninth said, and gave him a loving kiss on his forehead, and held him firmly.  
"O-Okay" Xanxus softly said, and hid his face in his father's chest.  
He heard, and felt him walk, up the hill, towards the loud water, and he looked at Xanxus.  
"Well, you will have to look now". He said, Xanxus looked down, and his eyes widened in fear.  
"NOOO!!!" He yelled, but it was too late, his father jumped, with him in his arms.  
He burst into crying before the hit the water, and his father loosened his grip.  
The water was deep! And Xanxus couldn't swim at all! He panicked, he wove his arms around him to get up, but he wasn't strong yet.  
He really felt like he was going to die, a lack of oxygen/ Until a strong set of arms pulled him up, he coughed and gasped for air,  
wrapping his arms around his father's neck in a blind grab. His father was laughing a little, and pet his head, while he exited the water,  
Xanxus still crying from the shock.  
"Come now come now, it wasn't that scary, wasn't in?" he smiled, as Xanxus shook his head.  
" It was scary!" he cried, and continued to cry into his father's shoulder_

_  
_Xanxus sighed, and looked at the waterfall, Squalo was tugging on his swimming pants now, which threatened to uncover something.  
"HEY!"He yelled, and pulled his swimming pants up.  
"Can we go up the hill and jump off!?" He asked.  
"Can you even swim?" He asked, lifting one eyebrow.  
"No.." Squalo admitted, and blushed slightly.  
"You can help me right?!" He smiled.  
"Dad can't you go with him?" He grumbled, though he knew too that his father couldn't do that anymore on his age.  
" You know it yourself. " The ninth replied.  
Xanxus sighed, the ninth could really read his mind.  
He picked Squalo up as his father had done, and walked up the hill, the same place his father went up.  
"Xanxus.." Squalo whispered, catching Xanxus' attention, "I'm scared." He admitted.  
Xanxus sighed, "I'm with you, you won't get hurt when I'm here". Xanxus said, and accidentally gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Your big brother's hear." He said.  
Squalo looked at him, his face red, and his mouth slightly parted. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and waited for the sign.  
"One, Two THREE!" They both yelled, and Xanxus dived with Squalo into the water, they both came up gasping for air.  
"THAT WAS AWESOME!"Squalo gasped, and hugged Xanxus tightly. He swam out of the water with Squalo wrapped around him like a koala bear.  
Squalo kept hanging on him, and for once, Xanxus didn't mind, he started to see him as his little brother, and he might have some fun when they were going to shop together.

they all ate something, and talked about stuff that Xanxus didn't get, about stuff like, sword fighting techniques.  
So he burst through it talking about a movie he had seen not too long ago. And then the subject changed.  
"Xanxus? What is your greatest fear?" Squalo asked, and was smiling a little, hoping Xanxus would tell. "I ain't afraid of anything" He said, though he was lying.  
"You can tell, really, I won't laugh.." Squalo said, and crawled onto Xanxus' lap, and he wrapped an arm around the young boys stomach to give him support.  
"Okay Okay I'll tell." Xanxus sighed, and thought. He was afraid in the dark, and afraid a loved one would be lost, and of course, to fail protecting someone he cared about.  
"I'm afraid, of losing someone I love.. And..that I won't be able to protect them when I can't..And..I'm.. Afraid in the dark.." he sighed, Squalo nodded, and didn't laugh or grin at all.  
"I'm afraid in the dark too, I'm always scared that monsters come in, like in those scary movies, and next to that, I'm afraid of Spiders, snakes, horror movies and Xanxus when he is angry". He said, not afraid someone would laugh he looked at Xanxus, whom looked a little shocked. "You..You're afraid of me?" He asked. "Only when you're yelling and angry". Squalo said, and he now looked a little uncomfortable.  
"Well, you don't have to be Shark,". He said, and opened his arms. Squalo hugged him immediately, and smiled widely, pushing his head closely against Xanxus cheek. "I love you Xanxus.". Squalo whispered. Xanxus looked surprised, and he couldn't suppress the smile anymore, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too Squ." He said, and rocked him a little. the ninth had tears in his eyes, and smiles widely, Xanxus saw this, and wrapped an arm around his father as well, whom hugged the both.  
_He had seen it, he had seen his son's smile, at last._

**Back home  
**"Squalo!?" Xanxus called, still styling his hair to go out into the city with Squalo.  
"Yeah?" he replied, and walked into his room, still drying his hair, the towel wrapped around his lower body from showering.  
"You need some clothes from me?" He asked, and finished his hair.  
"Uhu, I don't have anything yet". He said and giggled a little nervous.  
" We're going to go shop anyway, we're going to get you some clothes to fill your closet."  
Xanxus said, and checked his closet for some too small clothes.  
"Here" He passed him a plain white shirt, a blue jeans, black belt, black sneakers and a black wristband.  
"Thanks." He smiled and checked it another time. " and…underwear?" He giggled, since he had none.  
"Squalo…You're not getting those.. " Xanxus joked, and threw the boxer short at his head and the pair of socks.  
"Thank you Xanxy!" He laughed, and Xanxus nodded.  
"Let me style your hair when you're done, I'll make you look presentable." Xanxus said, and chuckled.  
"Thanks Xanxy." he said, and Squalo laughed.  
"You're welcome Squally" Xanxus grinned, and walked up to Squalo.  
"I wish I looked as hot as you.." Squalo moaned, and looked at himself, and to Xanxus.  
"Hey, I'm older, and I am just born as a hot guy."Xanxus smirked, and ruffled Squalo's wet hair.  
Xanxus was wearing a Black jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, a leather jacket, and black all-stars. next to that he had a dog tag, the earring and the watch and of course a chain applied to his pants.  
"Yeah, you can say that." Squalo sighed, and started to dress himself.  
"Need help?" Xanxus asked, too bored to do anything right now.  
"No, I can dress my own but myself." Squalo said, and started to put on his socks and pants.  
"Whatever kid." Xanxus sighed, and applied his after shave, which he forgot after he shaved himself.  
"hey Xanxus? Do you think your friends will like me? Or will they just make fun of me?" Squalo asked, and put on his t-shirt and his black wrist band.  
"Nah, we're not going to my friends, we're going to hunt the ladies, or at least, I will". He said, and gave a glance towards Squalo.  
"Why are you going to hunt the ladies?" Squalo asked, and gave him a confused look.  
"Because, I am young, and I need a lady you know?" He said, and winked.  
"Ewe.." Squalo shook his head, and thought about Xanxus with a girl.  
"I find you a man type". Squalo teased, and ran away from Xanxus.  
But he got him though, and he threw him onto the bed and sat onto of him and started to tickle him.  
"Stop your killing me!" Squalo screeched, and tried to get Xanxus' hands off of him.  
"Good!" He laughed, and continued tickling him. But eventually he got tired as well, and lie his head on Squalo's developing chest, which was muscular for his age and built.  
"I'm tired. "{ Squalo sighed. "Hey, did you tell me how late it was? " Xanxus asked, and Squalo shook his head. 'Fuck" Xanxus muttered when he looked at the digital alarm clock.  
"what? " Squalo gasped, and gave him a questioning look. "It's ten P:M ..the shops are closed!" He yelled, and lied down next to Squalo to start undress himself and go to sleep.  
Squalo did the same, and pulled down his pants. "aah..The horror.." Xanxus screeched, and turned away.  
"Hehehe" Squalo said sarcastically. "Just kidding." Xanxus said after he had all his stuff and clothes off, except his boxer short.  
"I don't know what you are going to do, but I am inviting you to stay in my bed tonight". Xanxus said, while he settled himself into his bed, putting his pillow in the middle.  
"Okay!" Squalo yelled, and went under the blankets as well, and lied down in Xanxus' arms, and his head on his shoulder, and in his arms, Xanxus' beloved Teddy bead.  
" I love you Xanxus"

"I love you too Squalo."

And the lights went out/

**Xanxus: 0.0  
Squalo: ^.^*Nosebleed*  
Danischa: *same state as Squalo*  
Xanxus 0.=  
Squalo: ^^  
Danischa: *Crawls into bed with Squalo and Xanxus, and lies in the other arm of Xanxus, and wraps one arm around Xanxus' neck, and one around Squalo***

***Nosebleed*  
Squalo:*Nosebleed*  
Danischa*Nosebleed***

**Hibari: R/R or I'll bite you to death..  
****Mukuro: Kufufufufufu….  
…….**

_Ku fu fu, Ku fu fu. ku fu fu no fu!!!_

**THE END TBC**


	6. Get your motor running

**Chapter VI  
Get your motor running**

**Danischa: and again, I would like to announce how much I suck at writing a normal storyline.  
Xanxus: Than why are you still writing this?  
Squalo: Because, she likes to torture us.  
L: Danischa, I suspect you of being Kira.  
Everyone: Where did he come from?  
L: Out of nowhere.  
Everyone: ?  
L: *Dissappears*  
Danischa: That's exactly what I mean, no brains at all.  
Xanxus: Danischa doesn't own anything….Except her brain.  
Danischa: THis is a short Chappy^^**

_**Get your motor running  
Headout on the highway  
Looking for adventure  
In what ever comes our way**_

Yeah,gotta go and make it happen  
Take the world in love embrace  
Buy all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

_It was a calm and peaceful morning, birds were singing their songs, animals playing and fighting,  
the sun shining upon a grumpy sixteen year old, and a peacefully sleeping thirteen year old.  
The sixteen year old pushed the thirteen year old out of the bed, which was his territory,  
and grumpily claimed the blankets on the bed as his own. this made a the younger male angry,  
and made him speak._

"VOI! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" He growled yelled at Xanxus.  
"My bed, not yours you piece of trash, your bed is over there!"  
Xanxus said,and pointed at the trash can.  
"Voi! That is a dustbin you moron!" He snarled.  
"Indeed it is, the perfect place for trash, like you". Xanxus said,  
and turned around to return to his lazy activity, sleeping.

_The younger male tried to regain his place in the older male's territory,  
which has been called, 'the bed'.  
The older male doesn't accept the fact that the younger male wants to take his territory  
so he makes a violent warning towards the younger male.  
This leads to a short quarrel between the older- an younger male.  
The older male easily dominates the younger one._

Xanxus pushes squalo against the ground,  
pressing his full weight against him as he laid upon him.  
"Voi..You're hurting me!" Squalo snapped,  
but this encouraged Xanxus to try to hurt him even more to show him whowas the dominant one.  
"Good, pain is your friend". He said, and softly bit him in his neck.  
"OUCH! Xanxus cut that! It's not funny you know!"  
Squalo yelled and tried to hit him off of him, but he was simply too afraid,  
and too weak compared to Xanxus.

_The younger male doesn't seem to fight back the older male.  
The older male clearly shows his dominance, and softly marks the younger male with a simple bite.  
The younger male flinches, and doesn't struggle at all now.  
It seems the older male is enjoying the pride he gains from their quarrel,  
and decides to show his aggresion a little more._

Squalo didn't move AT ALL now,  
he was trying to wriggle underneath him before,  
but now he was just lying limp under neath xanxus.  
Xanxus bit his neck a little harder,  
he almost showed the behaviour of a wild animal.  
It frightened Squalo to the fullest,  
but he knew, that this was just who Xanxus was.  
Xanxus retreated, and stood up,  
he lied down on his bed again,  
and wrapped the blankets around him.

_It seems the older male is now retreating from his attack,  
and has left the younger male to die slowly and alone,  
while the older male warms himself in his territory._

Squalo shivered, and slowly walked towards the bed,  
goosebumps were forming on his skin.  
"Xanxus.. Can I please lie in your bed too?"  
He asked with his sweetest voice.  
Xanxus shot him an angry glare. "Why?"  
He snarled, and turned around,  
the blanket also covering his fore head,  
so it looked extremely dull.  
"I'm cold". Squalo said, and used all the cuteness he could possible collect,  
and gave him his most cutest look.  
Xanxus' kept his cool gaze for a while ,  
but when tears were involved,  
he couldn't fight his natural instinct to mend the young boy.

_The older male has taken the younger male back into his territory,  
and seems to warm him against the nasty coldness in their room.  
Xanxus had been defeated by a cuteness attack of the younger male,  
which he defended really well.  
But a cuteness attack has been ranked 1__st__class critical attack in the Fuuta ranking eight years later,  
and has even defeated the strongest among the strongest._

Xanxus felt like a pussy now, hugging a boy,  
whom had defeated him by just sanding there being so adorable!  
He hated him, he dispised him, and secretly loved him a lot. But the hatred was stronger.

The ninth entered the room, and smiled.  
Xanxus had Squalo protectively in his arms,  
the blankets wrapped around the both of them.  
Squalo did have a biting mark,  
he wondered how it got there.  
He walked towards the bed, and kneeled down.  
Lussuria would have taken a picture,  
but unfortunately Lussuria isn't in this.  
The ninth softly shook Xanxus awake,  
he had a surprise for him,  
something he had worked and waited for a long long time.  
Xanxus woke up carefully,  
he looked at him with a sleep-drunk stare. 'Dad?"  
He asked, and gave him a smile as he stretched.  
The ninth smiled emotionally,  
he had missed the boys smile alot,  
and since Squalo arrived, he had changed so much.  
"I have a surprise downstairs, why won't you come and check it out?"  
He said, and left the room.  
"Xanxus..Don't go away.." Squalo purred, and clung onto Xanxus.  
"Yeah yeah I'll take you with me" He said, but secretly,  
he was just too tired to move at all.  
But the surprise gave him a slight idea of what it could be.  
"GET OUT! NOW! DOWNSTAIRS! COMEON"  
He yelled, lifted Squalo up and ran downstairs.  
"Dad?! Where are you?" He yelled, and looked around frantically.  
"What's the matter with you?" Squalo lifted an eyebrow.  
"Outside Xanxus!" He heard his father yell in return.  
Immediately Xanxus stormed outside in a dying will tempo.  
As he finally reached the door, and ran outside,  
he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
Her curves, so pretty, her looks, breath taking.  
"A...Motorcycle" He gasped, all his work, all his patience,  
all those driving lessons, paid off. And he did it with his own money.  
He even took a job! His father wanted to learn hi 'the value of money'  
he didn't care at all, as long as he ould get a motorcycle.  
It was a black one, with a red X on the s ide, and orange flames.  
If he wasn't Xanxus, he would have cried,  
but he was too much of a Xanxus to cry or show emotion at all at that point.  
"Thanks, dad" He walked up to his father and hugged him.  
The ninth got tears in his eyes, this had been the first time since he was a child that he had hugged his son.  
"You're welcome, Xanxus". He said.  
Squalo smiled, and just watched him, though he got kind of jealous.  
"Voi Xanxus! You are taking me on a ride with it right?"  
He smiled, wishing Xanxus would say of course.  
"Sure". Xanxus replied, and turned back to his motor cycle.

_The older male has been emotionally stung,  
as his parent has given him a special present.  
The younger male feels left out now,  
and wants to have a fair share of the present,  
and the older male has agreed.  
The younger male and older male now are searching for their breakfast,  
and have found their prey._

Xanxus stared at the plate of eggs and bacon Squalo had recieved, and than at his plate.  
A mango.  
His father had placed him on a stupid diet,  
he had gained a few stones....Multiplied by four.  
And it was showing. His muscular body had a layer of fat..  
And it made him chubby, his father had teased him,  
and gave him nicknames.  
Squalo just said he looked good as always,  
and that he would have wanted a body like that.  
But after a long mirror watching session,  
he agreed with hi father.  
He got chubby.  
And since all he did was sit on his comfy chair,  
maybe strech his arm to throw something at Squalo,  
eat and sleep, he didn't lose it either.  
Well, he did move, to get his food if Squalo was unable to,  
and to go to the bath room...and..Train.  
They had checked his BMI, and it was on the edge of unhealthy!  
_(REALLY! I CHECKED IT ! HE IS ON THE EDGE OF BEING OVERWEIGHT ^^Like me)  
_But god those eggs and bacon looked delicious.  
He stared at the plate a long long time, it seemed for ever.  
"Squalo....You are eating it all up" He sighed.  
"Yeah, I know?" Squalo gave him a weird look.  
"You shouldn't eat all of it....you're forcing yourself..that's not goodlittle mister.."  
He said in a childish voice to pester Squalo.  
"I'm not pushing myself, I'm hungry, I just ate a few bites..Eat your mango if your so hungry!"  
Squalo continued eating.  
The plate was starting to get emptier and emptier.  
"Squalo....Your not doing something healthy.." He said.  
"I am willing to take the risk" Squalo said, and ate the last bite.  
"Basterd...:" Xanxus growled, and ate his mango.

_The older male is jealous at the younger male,  
which could lead to another fight for dominance.  
This also can lead to a big big disaster._

They finished eating, and changed their clothes,  
both dressed in the same outfit a the night didn't put on his helmet,  
Squalo was permitted one, much against his will.  
They left to the mall.

TBC

**Xanxus: I'm not chubby!  
Danischa: Yes you are sweety^^  
Squalo: *Contains his laughter*  
Xanxus: *Folds his arms and looks angry*  
Danischa:*Steps closer to Xanxus**Hugs him* I love you just the way you are^^  
Xanxus: But I don't love you..  
Squalo: R/R Please! And leave some ideas for Danischa...VOI! STOP TRYING TO RAPE XANXUS!**


	7. Sick

**Chapter VII**

_A real daddy's boy_

**Danischa: And we have gotten to Xanxus' moment o-  
Squalo: Xanxus is sick too...You made all of us sick...  
*are all in a huge bed surrounded by tissue's, packets of juice and other...stuff*  
Xanxus: Zzzz  
Danischa:*Hits him* Disclaimer!  
Xanxus: No own...no problems...neh…  
Danischa: I am too tired to do this...  
****Squalo: I wanna go shop!!!!  
Xanxus+Danischa: Zzzzzz  
Squalo: VRAAAI!!  
****Xanxus: *Protectively holds Danischa* **

**+ (There's a huge jump through time and space, making them live in the day of today)**

-

_08-10-2001_

_Today I have surpassed my limits, Xanxus was __unmanageable,  
even when I came and ordered him to stop throwing glasses at the guardians and Squalo.  
I think I might have spoiled him a little too much. I wasn't there for him often when he was a child,  
so I bought him things and let him do whatever he wanted too. Perhaps that came out the wrong way.  
Maybe, if I show him I care about him, more that he thinks and knows that I do, he will come around,  
and behave a little. I bought him that motorcycle, didn't I? Wasn't that enough for him?  
He knows I don't have much time for him, and now with Squalo too,  
I don't know if it was the right decision to adopt the boy, or to buy that motorcycle.  
Vongola the ninth._

-

"HEY! SHARK! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Xanxus boiled with rage,  
demolishing everything that came into his path.  
Squalo was well hidden in the training room, but Xanxus was going way to far now!  
They went to shop earlier the day, but the motorcycle suddenly just stopped!  
The engine was broken! And they were in the middle of nowhere.  
Xanxus was worse than a bad case of a pmsing woman! Squalo enjoyed the ride,  
even though they had to walk the forty miles back-Xanxus took a huge meanders-.  
His feet were still sore though, but whatever, that's not the point.  
Xanxus was having another tantrum, probably because Squalo stole his shirt again.  
"But it's my fucking shirt!" Squalo softly said, failing to impersonate Xanxus.  
"Hey, why don't you impersonate the stooges next!?" Xanxus roared, lifting Squalo up,  
who had left his guard down. "I'M SORRY!!"Squalo screeched, and tried to free out of Xanxus' grip.  
"Where do you think you are going little fucking rat? I've just searched so hard for your fucking ass!"  
Xanxus growled furiously, and hit the young teen to the ground. Squalo let a short cry escape.

Xanxus kicked the struggling teen to show that he really meant it. Squalo screamed, and looked at Xanxus full of fear.  
Xanxus had now calmed down a bit, and sat down. "Wuh-What's the matter?"Squalo got up;  
winced at the bruise he probably received from that kick, and sat up net to Xanxus.  
"He fucking ignores me the whole fucking week! Buys a fucking broken secondhand fucking motorcycle,  
and then he fucking punishes me for fucking breaking the fucking rules fuck damn it!" Xanxus yelled, and looked at Squalo.  
"You said fucking eight times". Squalo noted to him. "I FUCKING KNOW YOU PEASANT!"  
Xanxus roared, and punched him. Squalo fell over,  
and held his cheek while he sadly looked at the enraged Xanxus.  
"It's like I don't exist anymore! Work is more fucking important than me!  
When I was younger he got me everything I desired!" Xanxus yelled,  
and threw one of the torches at the younger teen.  
"I would be happy with everything you already have! You are rich!  
Why are you complaining about the fact you didn't get more!?"  
Squalo crawled back to Xanxus, and sat down. Xanxus stopped,  
and shut, his eyes were spitting fire, his teeth gritted.  
"Because…Because I don't want money or presents! I want my father!  
He used to do everything with me!  
But since I turned twelve he never did anything with me!"  
He roared, and buried his face in his arms.

Squalo looked shocked at what was happening in front of him, was he.  
Crying? Squalo carefully wrapped an arm around Xanxus, and hugged him.  
So far, so good. He wasn't dead yet, so Xanxus didn't mind? Xanxus pushed him away,  
"I don't need your fucking pity". He grumbled, and stood up. He felt a little, dizzy.  
Squalo jumped up too, and followed him like a little adorable lapdog.  
"Are you okay Xanxus? You look a little sick..." Squalo mumbled,  
as Xanxus turned around and gave him a death glare.  
Rage built up in his stomach again, but something else topped it.  
Xanxus raced away to the bath room, Squalo following him. "Where are you going?!'  
Squalo yelled, but paused when he saw Xanxus hanging his head in the toilet, making…  
Unpleasant sounds. "Oh…Are you sick? Now you sound like you are" He said.  
Xanxus couldn't answer, and just continued throwing up.

Squalo thought it might be smarter to call Timoteo on his cell phone,  
just to let him know about Xanxus' state. But...He didn't remember if he was in a meeting or not.  
"Uhm. Xanxus? IS your dad in a meeting right now?" He asked,  
but walked away when Xanxus threw toilet paper at his head.  
He didn't know where the man was, if he could be reached, and what he was doing,  
but he gave it a shot anyway.

-

Timoteo ran his hand through the grey mass of hair,  
the meeting went perfectly well, but he couldn't help but feel worried about Xanxus.  
He was acting, strange today. Since he found out about the motorcycle's past, he got angry.  
Okay, he had all rights to be angry with him.  
His father bought a secondhand motorcycle that had been owned by four earlier owners.  
It wasn't a three cylinder and it dropped dead after forty-five miles. They had to walk home after their first trip;  
Squalo had been complaining about his sore feet the rest of the day. His phone suddenly rang,  
and played the anthem of Italy, he quickly picked up his phone, Squalo. "With Timoteo, can I help you Squalo?"  
He said in his usual friendly tone. "Xanxus is sick. He's throwing up all over the bathroom right now. I think he drank..."  
Squalo said, his voice was shaky and nervous, and extremely worried. "I am on my way" Timoteo hung up,  
and hurried his way down the corridors and the many halls. When he finally found the one he got the signal from on his cell phone,  
Squalo sat on the ground in front of the door. He softly caressed the boy's cheek, and smiled as he giggled.  
"Is he in here?" Timoteo asked, and kneeled down in front of the white-haired boy.  
"Yeah...He's really feeling sick". Squalo said, and jumped up. Timoteo sighed, and knocked onto the door.  
"Fuck off Squalo" He heard a very sad and sick voice say. "It's me Xanxus" Timoteo said, and looked even more worried.  
"What do you want?'Xanxus asked, and continued throwing up.  
"Can I come in?" He asked. And entered without waiting for an answer.  
Xanxus was pale white, and he looked awfully tired. He stroked some hair out of Xanxus face, and planted a kiss on the boys forehead.  
"Stop". Xanxus growled, and stood up. He flushed the toilet and walked out. Squalo offered him a napkin, but Xanxus threw it in Squalo's face.  
"Xanxus, talk to me, what is wrong?". Timoteo tried, and grabbed Xanxus' arm, pulling the teen back.  
"You have been misbehaving the whole morning, you are throwing with object, you even hurt little Squal-"  
"VOI! I'M NOT LITTLE!" Squalo roared, but quickly tempered as he got a disaproving glare from the Ninth.  
"-and you even yell at me. What is bothering you?" Timoteo asked, but Xanxus released himself and walked away.  
"Xanxus, come here! immediately!" Timoteo cried, but Xanxus didn't listen. Timoteo followed him to his room, and quickly went inside.  
"Xanxus! Listen to me! Why do you act so childish now?" He cried. Xanxus rose from his bed. He was boiling with rage now,  
and couldn't stand his father right now. "You ignored me all day! You never do anything for me, and if you do it it's the lowest of the lowest!  
You don't even care about me! As long as you keep your face clean in front of the others!" Xanxus shouted. But now he went too far.  
Timoteo gave him a slap in his face. "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD XANXUS! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? AND THAT MOTORCYCLE I HAVE BOUGHT YOU?  
I HAVE RAISED YOU UP! IN MY HOUSE, MY RULES APPLY! AND IF YOU EVER BEHAVE LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! " Timoteo roared.  
Xanxus face was stark white, and his eyes filled with fear. Timoteo realized what he had done, and looked shocked at Xanxus.  
"I Xanxus .. .. .. I wasn't" He Tried , but xanxus turned away from him. "I will leave you alone .. .." Timoteo said, and walked out.  
Tears formed in Xanxus' eyes, as he pressed his face into the pillow. Squalo entered the room, still pale white from what just happened.  
"X-Xanxus? Are you okay?" He asked, and crawled onto the bed. Xanxus shook his head, and ran into his bathroom, starting his vomitting again.  
"It..Kind of was your own fault y'know. you were really a little pain in the butt today. Maybe your dad was angry about that."  
Squalo tried, but got a death glare from Xanxus. "Sorry"  
Xanxus was starting to look a little green due to his illness. Squalo went over to him, and laid his hand on Xanxus' forehead.  
"What are you doing?" He growled. Squalo quickly redrew. "You have a fever". He said, and walked away, searching the phone.  
He dialed the number of the ninth again, but this time he didn't pick up. "Shit…Shiiiitttt….Xanxus! The ninth Sir won't pick up!!!"He yelled.  
Xanxus didn't respond.

Timoteo sighed, and looked at his cellphone. He got a textmessage this time. Squalo again.  
"Xanxus has a fever". It said. Timoteo didn't dare to face his son right now, not after that tantrum.  
He sighed, and sent some instructions to the boy. Squalo on the other side had no idea how to help Xanxus.  
"Erhm…Make..Tea..and..Soup?" He read, and looked at Xanxus. "Xanxus? Would you like tea and soup?" He asked,  
but Xanxus rather wanted to strangle the young white haired fellar.  
Squalo ran out of ideas now, and didn't felt like helping him anymore. Xanxus fell asleep anyway, and he decided he wanted to go sleep too.  
But Xanxus didn't pay attention to him! "Xanxus..Can you hold me?" He whispered in Xanxus' ear. But he was still asleep,  
and didn't care if the boy wanted attention.  
Squalo wriggledhimself in Xanxus' arms no idea how he managed it, but he did it.  
Xanxus was literally boiling, his temperature had risen to a hundred and four degrees!  
Squalo felt himself warming up too because of Xanxus' fever, so he moved away from him in his sleep.  
Xanxus was soaking wet, and the heat was unbearable. But everytime he kicked off the blankets, he was cold,  
so he pulled them back up. It continued like that the whole night, and it was hell.  
The ninth decided to check on Xanxus after finishing his paperwork, he had slapped his son, out of rage.  
Something he had never done before. He had swore he would never harm his 'child', and yet he did.  
He silently entered the boy's room, Squalo was lying on the other side of the bed, leaving Xanxus trembling and sweating on the other.  
He stormed towards his son, holding his hand against Xanxu's forehead.  
It was burning. A worried expression crawled onto his face as he watched the boy.  
When Xanxus ha dbeen younger, Timoteo used to sleep by his side, well. Sleep, more watch over him.  
He couldn't sleep when he was sick, every moan or sigh woke him up.  
He easily lift Xanxus from his bed, -he might not look that strong, but that was because everyone underestimated him-  
and went through the door on the left of his room to his own. He lay Xanxus down in his bed, and made sure he was tugged in well.  
He than took off his shoes and lay down himself, not worried about his clothes.  
"Xanxus, how long has it been since you had a fever like that?  
Well, it is your own fault, wearing nothing but a leather jacket on a motorcycle.."  
He muttered, and softly stroke some of the hair that clung onto his wet face away.  
"You must have one hell of a fever than". Timoteo sighed, and planted a kiss on the boys cheek.  
"Sleep well Xanxus"

TBC

**Please R/R^^**


	8. AUTHOR

**Author's note:**

**Danischa: I just want to let you all know that I haven't stopped writing this story or the others if you read them,  
****but that I couldn't find enough time to make the next chapter.  
I would appreciate it if you would leave me some Ideas through Reviews or a message.**

**Xanxus: Danischa, kono Baka, they won't do that.  
Squalo: Agree with Xanxus U.U**

**Danischa: o.0 Please prove these idiots wrong.  
Xanxus: URUSAI!  
Squalo: You wrote and said it the wrong way u.u**

**Danischa: Just review..**

**click on that big button saying Review or...something...**

**Do it...**

**Now...**

**...**

**..Do it...**

**Do....it...**


	9. Lovers and Christmas decorations

**_Brotherly Love_**

_**Chapter VIII**_

**Lovers and Christmas Decorations**

**Danischa: WARNING! my perverted dreams will come true in this chapter.  
*Nose bleed, and faints, getting caught in Xanxus'arms***

**Squalo: I have been mentally scarred..  
Xanxus: I've got worse… I slept with her 0.o the future her…the eighteen year old her….  
Danischa*Died happily from a nosebleed*  
Xanxus: It still haunts me in my dreams….  
Squalo: R/R please. she doesn't own anything, except in her dreams, *Pokes Xanxus***

Sunlight stung in Xanxus' painful eyes, he quickly averted his glare from the too bright light.  
"How are you feeling, Xanxus?" A familiar voice said.  
Xanxus tried to look at the source of the sound,  
"Better" He moaned, his voice hoarse, and his throat dry.  
" That's good to hear." A sigh was heard across the other side of the room, " Do you want something to eat? Drink?"  
"Can I have something to drink?" Xanxus coughed, getting up so he wouldn't choke.  
Timoteo nodded, softly ruffled his hair and exited the room.  
Xanxus let himself crash down on the bed again, he felt so heavy, and his head and eyes were burning.  
He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain he was going through at this point.  
Unfortunately, right after he finally fell asleep, a very familiar voice was heard in his painful head.  
"Hey, Xanxus, are you awake?" Squalo whispered, and crawled onto the bed, the stingy light was gone right now.  
"I'm awake.." Xanxus hardly breathed during Squalo's arrival, making it hard for him to speak properly to the white-haired shark.  
"Why are you sick?" Squalo asked.  
Even though Squalo was thirteen, he behaved like a two year old sometimes, and Xanxus Still hadn't seen the boy train yet.  
"Because life sucks". Xanxus softly replied, and tried to see the shark in the dark.  
"Life doesn't suck, you should be happy with your life" Squalo said, and gave the elder teenager one of his famous sweet smiles.  
He jumped onto the bed to the side where Xanxus lay, gently giving him a hug. Xanxus tried to wrap his arms around the smaller boy,  
but he was practically too sick and sore to do that. Squalo gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and grabbed his bag again.  
"I have to go to school ... You'll stop being sick tomorrow, right? Tomorrow the shops open, than we can finally get my own clothes!"  
Squalo said and walked to the door of the bedroom. "Yes, I promise". Xanxus said weakly, and closed his aching eyes. S  
qualo quickly sprinted back to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.  
"I love you, big brother". Squalo whispered, Xanxus couldn't respond, but tried to let him know that he loved him as well.  
With great difficulty and struggle, he wrapped an arm around the boy, barely pulling him onto the bed.  
Squalo laughed again as he always did, cheerfully, and hyper. Xanxus looked at the kid, and fell asleep not much later.

_**Five weeks later**  
_Squalo returned from his school trip, They went to Japan for some exhibit that seemt to last three weeks!  
And some other field trip thingys.  
Meanwhile Xanxus had been bored to death, yet, he could finish his gun training,  
he could now handle two M-16-A4's. One in each hand.  
At first he could barely lift one, but then he decided to lose some weight in the progress and make it into muscle instead.  
He made sure he would look better than the white haired brat before he returned, and would be better of course,  
that was the whole meaning. He never got compliment anymore, like he should.  
Xanxus cursed inwardly, and looked into the mirror, he could see perfectly well that he lost a lot of weight.  
It made him look less childish, and more like his desired age.  
He went downstairs and took a piece of pizza from the sink. His father left him alone in the mansion,  
he needed all his force and everysingle man he could take with him. But of course, Xanxus wasn't aloud.  
Xanxus didn't care actually, he could do, eat, watch, and say whatever he wanted to.  
He remembered the first time Timotei left him alone, he was a year younger.  
(A/N: Be sure to listen this song while reading this:  
Hot chocolate: You sexy thing  
Then it'll be really funny xD)  
**-night one of Timotei's absence 2008-**

_She wrapped her arms closer around the teenager next to her, and ran her hands through his adorable spikes.  
Xanxus planted several kisses in her neck, making her shiver and giggle softly.  
"hey, Dani, if you want to, we could go for another round'. Xanxus growled into her ear.  
She shook her head, and snuggled closer to him. He smirked widely, and wrapped an arm around her,  
she was acctually two years older than him, but she didn't know, so why tell?  
She sat on top of him, and they entered round two._

**-Night two of Timotei's absence 2008-  
**_He turned around, burying his face in the waterfall of golden locks,  
the scent of straw berries grew strong.  
"Oh Xanxus, you are just so wonderful", Maria said, and turned to him.  
He showed her one of his fake, yet adorable smiles, and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
She smiled and cupped his cheek lovingly. "Round two?" He asked, and gave her a puppy dog eyes look.  
"Please, I'm still having a hangover from round one Xanxus". She laughed, and gave him a kiss on his nose.  
"Why not? Pleaaaase? C'mon…." He wrapped his arms around her middle.  
She laughed, and kissed him deeply, starting round two._

**-Night three of Timotei's absence 2008-  
**_Wilhemina sighed as Xanxus rolled off of her, he wrapped an arm around her, and held her close to himself.  
"You seem so off Xanxus, what's wrong?" She asked, giving him a worried look.  
"I don't know. I had that since tonight, Not you! But… Somethinge else"  
He said, and frowned. She rolled ontop of him, sitting straight up.  
" I know what you need, a round four '.  
She teased, and kissed the teenager. "NOOOOO!!!"_

**-Night four of Timotei's absence 2008-**  
_Xanxus walked over to the door, opening it when he heard the bell a seventh time.  
Danischa, Maria and wilhemina were all infront of the door, dressed, rather…Sexy.  
He stared at them a long time, before deciding he wouldn't survive that.  
He quickly hit the door closed and ran for his life._

Xanxus still wondered how he survived that all, he continued munching on his pizza,  
until he got disturbed by the doorbell.  
He let squalo in, and looked concerned at him, he had bandage on his eye.  
"Heeey, how are you kid?"He asked, and lift an eyebrow.  
Squalo suddenly burst into tears and burried his face in his hands. "Hey!?" He lift Squalo up and held him closely,  
"What happened?" He frowned, Squalo whiped his eye, and looked at him.  
"They bullied me and demolished my sword". Squalo sobbed, and burried his face in Xanxus' shoulder.  
"and your eye?" Xanxus looked worried at it. "  
They hit me.." Squalo mumbled, and scratched the patch on his left eye.  
"Stop scratching Squalo you'll only make it worse".  
Xanxus gave the young boy a stern look. Squalo nodded, and wrapped his arms around Xanxus' neck to not lose his balance.  
"Where's Timotei?" He asked, and looks at Xanxus.  
"Business." He said, and walked up the stairs to go to his room, "He left three weeks ago ".  
xanxus informed the boy, and sat down on his bed. "Xanxus? Maybe we can go to the mall today?"  
Squalo asked him. Xanxus showed a slight smile and nodded, and ruffled his hair.  
"Allright, but we can't go to the big mall, we'll have to do it with the one in the neighborhood".  
Xanxus said, and stood up. "We'll take the motorcycle from my dad". Squalo nodded, and followed him.  
"Let me get dressed first ". Xanxua grumbled, and entered the bathroom. He fixed his hair in one twist of his hand,  
and fixed his shirt with ease.  
He than returned to Squalo, whom fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his teddybear.  
Xanxus smiled, and give him a loving pet on his head, and lay down next to him, hugging the younger teen.  
"_We'll just go when you wake up huh."_ Xanxus whispered, and fell asleep as well.

**09-11-30 20:00 P:M**

Xanxus woke up, noticing he wasn't holding someone anymore, he scanned his eyes around the room, seeing..  
Christmas decoration. Squalo was in front of the door, with a huge smile on his face.  
"You did this?" Xanxus frowned, and shot him a curious glare.  
"You hate it?" Squalo gave him a sad look. "No, I love christmas, can't start to early with it".  
Xanxus laughed, and looked at him. "I wondered, how you did it". He looked at the shark, and stood up.  
"I just did what Linda always did. She always started in the end of November as well". He said and sat down on the bed.  
Xanxus lift him up and pulled him onto his lap.  
"What about decoration the mansion?" He asked, and smirked in result of the huge grin that leaped onto Squalo's face.  
"YEAH!!!" Squalo glomped Xanxus, and hugged him tightly.  
"One second, I have to call a friend of mine too". Xanxus said, and a blush crept onto his face.  
"WHO?" Squalo screeched, and looks curious. "Just someone". Xanxus said in a whispering voice.  
Xanxus left the room to get the christmas decorations, and to call his so called _friend.  
_Squalo went to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two, he didn't hear toomuch to be honest.  
"Valentino?" He heard Xanxus say in a desperate voice, which Squalo wasn't used to,  
his voice was much softer and loving, not the way he spoke to him.  
"Hey, I wanna ask you something. Wanna come to my house to put up the christmas decorations?..  
Yeah, Squalo's here too

No, dad's out for a job in France, you know.

See you in two minutes than?

Okay, Bye. Ti amo" a clicking sound was heard. Squalo quickly ran away from the door,  
and jumped onto the couch, stuffing himself with a cookie.  
"I've got the stuff". Xanxus said, and placd the three boxes on the ground.  
"Who did you call? " Squalo asked, and gave him a questioning look.  
Immediately the blush crept back onto Xanxus' face, making him seem much younger.  
"Just a friend of mine, nothing special". He lied. Squalo decided it would be better to not go further about that.  
After ten minutes, the doorbell rang, they were finished with the decorations in the kitchen,  
and they had turned on christmas music to set the mood.  
Xanxus immediately ran towards the door, letting the stranger in.

Xanxus wrapped his arms around Valentino's neck, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"I missed you". Xanxus sighed, and lay his head on his shoulder,  
the spikes of the dyed dark red hair covering Xanxus' head a little. He loved the long hair Valentino had.  
"I missed you too, Xanxan". Valentino whispered, and planted a kiss on the younger teens forehead.  
_"C'mon, I can't let Squalo know we've been together for this long"._  
Xanxus whispered. Valentino nodded in understanding,_  
"When are you coming out? I mean, if your dad loves you, he'll understand you're b-"  
"-Shh! Squalo's coming!"_Xanxus hissed, and immediately took a step away from Valentino.  
"Is this your _friend_?" Squalo asked, and looked at the young man, he was really cool, and handsome,  
with his longer dark red hair, reaching up to his shoulder blades, and the black ends in his spikey hair on his head,  
the leather jacket, black pants with biker boots, and the piercing in his right ear.  
He resembled everything Xanxus tried to be, no wonder he was his best friend.  
Squalo lift an eyebrow, Xanxus was looking at the guy with twinkle eyes, and the other had a slight lover gaze towards Xanxus.  
Squalo didn't need glasses to see the obvious relationship the two had, Squalo was shocked, and yet,  
not. It was true that Xanxus was a real chick magnet,  
but yet, he had a feminine side too, for example, looking good. "I'm Valentino, I met him at college six years ago".  
Valentino said, and smiled friendly, showing his pearly white teeth.  
Xanxus was waving his hand to his face and made a strange sighing noise.  
Squalo looked confused at him for a second, but than smiled at how happy he looked.  
They all went into the hall to decorate, there, it was even more obvious than just seeing them standing next to eachother.  
They helped eachother the whole time, touching eachother the whole time,  
Valentino held Xanxus on his shoulder to let him hang something on the doorway. With the three of them, the finished quickly.  
In total, it took them two hours to decorate the whole mansion, which was pretty quickly.

Squalo had started with his ultimate plan, he took a missletoe, and hung it above the door with some help from Valentino.  
Xanxus took Squalo from him, and placed him on the ground.  
Squalo tried to push Xanxus towards Valentino, making them stand awkwardly close to eachother.  
"Even a blind man can see it Xanxus!" Squalo laughed, Xanxus turned a deep red color, and looked at Valentino, whom smiled warmly to him.  
"Come on!!!" Squalo yelled, and grinned widely. Valentino wrapped an arm around Xanxus'waist, and pressed his lips against Xanxus',  
whom let out a soft shocked moan.  
Squalo had to get used to them first, but than found it cute…In some kind of way.  
Xanxus kissed him back too now, and wrapped his arms around Valentino's neck.  
After a minute of saliva swapping**(A/N: That's how my dad and I call it :P)**  
they left to the kitchen for a cup of warm chocolate, and to watch a christmas movie with the three of them.  
They decided to watch all the three parts of santa clause.  
Xanxus was curled up against Valentino, and Squalo against Xanxus, all three under the warm blanket, the couch was huge anyway.  
Fortunately for Squalo, Xanxus and Valentino didn't smooch uberly much, and only gave eachother a loving glance once in the hour.  
"By the way Squalo, you can't tell Timotei about us, he might get pissed". Xanxus said, and looked at him.  
Valentino picked at his earring, and stared at the two, having a slight smile on his face. "My lips are sealed!" Squalo yelled and smiled.

Around four A:M, they decided that Valentino should stay, and they would both sleep in Xanxus'room Squalo in his own for once.  
They all agreed, but Squalo, couldn't sleep well, he was used to the warmth of his older brother, and he missed it.

**5:25 A:M**  
Squalo rubbed his eyes, and tiptoed over to xanxus'room.  
The halls and corridors were in the real christmas atmosphere.  
He entered his room, a tray of moonlight fell upon the bed,  
Xanxus was wrapped in Valentino's arms, both smiling in their sleep.  
Valentino looked at the boy, and smiled, gesturing him to come.  
Squalo smiled, and ran over to the bed. Xanxus looked like a sleeping kitty-cat,  
a little curled up. Squalo crawled into the bed, and snuggled into Xanxus'arms, whom smiled,  
and held him closely. Valentino lied down again, holding the both. "Are you my big brother too now?" Squalo whispered,  
and looked at Valentino.  
He nodded, and looked at Xanxus, both gave him a kiss on his cheek, and went to sleep.

The End  
(TBC)

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND OF COURSE, LEAVE SOME TIPS OR THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE STORY.**

**Danischa: One long christmas like chapter, because we're decorationg for X-mas already :P  
Xanxus: Cuddles with Valentino*  
Squalo: *Looks sadly at them*  
Danischa*Hugs them all***

**All: Because you can't begin too early with Christmas!**


	10. A Christams Carol

**Hey hey hey! I'm back and craving for some yaoi**

**Apologies for the long absence, I shall repay you all with an old school Christmas carol, and a nice and hot adventure of wicked Xanxus and hyper Squalo.  
Disclaimer:  
Of course, I still don't own Xanxus, Squalo, or any of he characters except Valentino.  
People are alloud to use him if wanted or too lazy to make up an own ^^  
But please give the loving credits to me ^^  
xanxus: I still hate you..  
Squalo: you should be nice to her, than she'll be nice to you U.U  
Enjoy^^**

**A Christmas Carol**  
_a true story told by Danischa Sabel_

Xanxus woke up, hearing a Christmas carol downstairs; it made him feel nauseous.  
He let out an angry growl and swung his legs over the bed, Valentino was gone, did he leave without saying anything?  
He asked himself, and only made his bad-mood worse.  
He noticed the strong scent of eggs, and bacon… and pancakes, which was extremely odd.  
Usually, he would smell nothing, or an other strange scent that made his nose scrunch.  
He stomped off of the stairs,since his father wasn't there to yell at him to be more quiet.

When he arrived downstairs, he saw Valentino and Squalo frying bacon and eggs.  
He growled and took the wooden spoon off of the table and tiptoed towards them.  
A hard hollow sound was heard, followed by two loud 'ouuuch's , and "Voi!".  
Valentino turned around and looked at him, his hair was ruffled, the pajama he took from the storm guardian was hanging loosely on him.  
He looked like a child. But that didn't make Xanxus all cuddly and loving. Not even with Squalo,  
whom looked like a poor toddler in his ruffled hair, and tent of a pajama.

"We were making breakfast". Squalo whined, and rubbed the back of his head,  
mimicking the move Valentino was making as well. "Yeah, and Squalo's really being a helping hand". Valentino added.  
Xanxus frowned, and looked from Squalo, to Valentino. "Did I give you two fuck wits permission to? No, I don't think so. You, "  
He pointed at Valentino "were supposed to be in my bed when I woke up, but you left me in the cold. And you"  
He pointed at Squalo. "are not aloud to be alone in the kitchen, without any supervision, you could've set the whole house in fire". He growled.

Xanxus huffed and walked off, back to his room to change his clothes,  
walking around in a snoopy pyjama wasn't great either.  
It was indeed better than Squalo's hello kitty pajamas..But still..It was disturbing for a kid his age.  
He entered his room and easily undressed, and headed for the bathroom.  
Even his own bathroom had been decorated, and it was not taken for granted.  
He let the bathtub fill and stepped in. Usually, all his worries would vanish within the water,.  
Now, they were tattooed onto his body, and he didn't like it at all.

Squalo gave Valentino a shocked look, while he still rubbed his head.  
"Why is Xanxus so mean?" He asked Valentino, whom shrugged, and returned the flabbergasted look.  
"He's never this grumpy, at least, to me…" He replied, and sucked on his index finger, which he burnt while not paying attention to the stove.  
Squalo sighed, and scratches his chin. "I have an idea!" Squalo announced.  
Valentino frowned, "If it involves cute and happy than it won't work". He interrupted.  
Squalo shook his head, "No! We'll go to the mall! And buy me clothes!"-  
"I don't really think that will work kid".

Xanxus eventually ended up hand in hand with Valentino and Squalo, walking towards the mall nearby.  
Xanxus would rather stay home and practice on targets,_ he still made mistakes in that_, than go to the mall…  
With his little 'brother' and 'loved' boyfriend. Seriously, he was starting to doubt if it was really love that he felt for the older teen.  
It was more like seeking the comfort that he didn't get from his father.  
He let out an exasperated sigh, and let himself get dragged along by the jolly happy pair. Fortunately Valentino had all his stuff back on again.

Squalo skipped alongside the two, still clutching onto Xanxus' hand.  
"Please remind me why you're doing this to me". Xanxus hissed towards Valentino, whom gave him a loving smile.  
"Because we didn't went shopping yesterday, and last week!" Squalo answered, but got hit by Xanxus.  
"I was asking Val!" He snapped, and looked at Valentino. Whom smiled nervously and scratched behind his head.  
"I just wanted to do something with the three of us, you never leave the house, I thought 'hey, maybe Xanxus wants some oxygen'".  
Valentino nervously said, and he let out an even more nervous laugh .

Again, Xanxus was being as lazy as always, and ended up being carried on Valentino's back.  
And since Xanxus is like most of the dieting females, he gained all the weight he lost, plus extra, after two weeks.  
Squalo still held Valentino's hand, since he was more like a four year old than a twelve year old.  
Xanxus had been pressing every single button on Valentino, and had made every nerve snap.  
"Xanxus, please stop being so childish and annoying! What in christ's name is the matter with you?" Valentino snapped, making Xanxus look angry at him.  
Xanxus ignored him.

Valentino shook him off of his back and looked mad at him.  
"I demand you to at least behave while were going somewhere!" Valentino said,  
and looked at Xanxus, whom crossed his arms and glared daggers at his significant other.  
"you're not my father, and stop acting like him! I act however you want, and if any piece of trash has something against it, they can fuck off.  
And if it is Squalo or you, I don't care". Xanxus growled, and spit onto the ground, being as cocky as usual.  
He lift an eyebrow and gave a glance at Valentino.

Squalo looked afraid at Valentino, whom had gotten tears in his eyes from mainly anger,  
his hand rested on the boys head.  
" If that is so, than you can go home, I'll go with Squalo alone if that is what you wish".  
Valentino said with a voice as cold as ice. Xanxus looked at him with his usual attitude and rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, go shop with the fuckwit. He's more important to you than I am! You're just the same as my father, work and everyone else is more important than I am!  
" xanxus yelled, and ran back home.

Valentino wanted to follow him, take him into his arms, and tell him it would be okay and that he loved him.  
But now, Xanxus wasn't even worth the attention, Never had he felt to pissed off at him,  
he just wanted to twist that neck of his right now.  
But when he remembered that he didn't have anyone who really loved him apart from Squalo and Timoteo,  
whom he never saw, he could understand.  
Xanxus used to be a playful boy, but after one month, he already grew spoiled, and bitter.  
There was nothing left of that sweet boy.

"It's snowing!" Squalo yelled, waking Valentino up from his deep thoughts.  
He showed the boy a genuine smile, and knelt down. "I have an idea, let's buy get some hot choco on the way back!"  
Valentino proposed. Squalo let out an excited yelp and hugged Valentino tightly. he let out a soft chuckle, and ruffled his hair.  
"You didn't even brush your hair, didn't you?" Valentino laughed, and lift an eyebrow.  
"Yes I did! But Xanxus fisted my head…." Squalo said with an innocent tone. Valentino made a huh face.  
"When you twist your fist on someone's head.." Squalo explained.  
They finally arrived at the mall, which was already decorated with garlands with colorful lights in it,  
bells and angels, and many other seasonal decorations. Squalo loved it, and looked at every single decoration he could spot, for minutes.  
Valentino had the same problem, he was indeed, a christmas fan, just like Squalo, and loved to watch the decorations, preferably at night.  
As well as going into Christmas shops, et cetera. After the sightseeing, they went to the clothes shop to get Squalo proper clothes,  
instead of Xanxus' weird taste of fashion. Not to mention the weird and frightning accessories.

Xanxus slammed the door closed and ran up to his room, he let himself fall onto it and buried his face in the pillow.  
He wanted to kick Valentino into pulp, laughing evil and burn him into crisps. He wanted to sit down and watch godfather,  
laughing, and forgetting Valentino. But instead, he couldn't stop thinking about how Squalo took his place and was now shopping with _his _boyfriend.  
He broke out in screams, angry screams, the ones he used to have when his father told him he wouldn't go with him to shop, or broke a promise. Like than...

Valentino felt so guilty, but he didn't know why to be really honest to himself.  
Xanxus had really deserved it. He was really getting foulmouthed at everyone.  
Especially the ones who had the authority in house, himself, and Squalo.  
Valentino sighed, he had had a rough day at home before going to Xanxus'.  
He wasn't really the most silent person, he loved to draw, write stories, and sing,  
though he couldn't sing.  
And his sister, was a pain in the ass, she was a downright bitch, and made his fists itch with every word that came out of her butt-ugly face.  
He got angry with only thinking about that slut. Shanice was a real frigging bitch, for sure, not to mention her boyfriend Mitchell.  
They had such crappy names, crappy lives, and only ruined his. and the worst part was, she was twenty-one, and he himself was seventeen.  
It was always the same:  
_"Stop talking Valentino" "You don't have a life Valentino" "you are annoying Valentino" "shut up Valentino" "stop invading my privacy Valentino!"_  
It annoyed him to hell and back! He even started to bite himself due to the anger.  
and he had drawn blood from his arm three times.

Squalo had been watching Valentino after buying his clothes, he was really tense.  
He was making strange faces, looking irritated, and growled a few times.  
He decided to ask him about it; "Erm, Val? Why are you looking so weird?"  
Squalo asked, and looked up from his chocolate looked at Squalo.  
"Was-I making faces again?" he laughed, and scratched his head. Squalo nodded.  
"Oh, I do that sometimes… But We have to go home in about two minutes, it's already ten P:M, Xanxus is hopefully worried.." Valentino joked,  
and laughed along with the younger teen, whom enjoyed it as well.

When the two returned to the Vongola mansion, Xanxus was nowhere to be seen,  
they had checked his room, the training area's, nowhere.  
They were starting to worry a lot, but than, when a loud thump was heard, the teen had been found, assaulting the freezer by stealing a bucket-sized chocolate-ice-cream box.  
Valentino sighed in relief, and wanted to take him in his arms, but when he did, Xanxus hit him on the head with a spoon.  
'I'm still fucking mad at you!" He cursed, and turned around , about to leave. But he felt someone hold his hand .

Xanxus turned around to see the boy who'm took his hand without his permission. Squalo was looking up to him with big watery eyes. "xanxus..I'm sorry.. Can we be happy and watch a movie together?" He asked with a child like voice. "If I didn;t have the knowledge you're thirteen, that trick would've helped trash. Xanxus snapped, and pulled his hand back, giving Valentino one last angry glare. Valentino sighed, and figured it would be the best to ignore him, give him some space. "Hey, don't look so sad, we'll have a great day together". Valentino said, and frowned slightly.

Three hours had passed, and Valentino left to check on how everything was rolling at home.  
Squalo figured it would be smarter to not sleep with Xanxus tonight, and go to his own room,  
where he started to count his swords to get sleepy.  
It took him quite a while, but after singing four thousand and fifty-five bottles of beer on the wall,  
he managed to fall asleep. His arms were wrapped around the snow-white dog-plushy.  
The moon was shining brightly over Italy, and shone right into his room, lighting up the swords on the wall. But Squalo didn't see it.

Xanxus tossed and turned, not being able to sleep anymore, He sat up and frowned, rubbing his temples angrily.  
"Having trouble with sleeping? Xanxus?" A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice said. Xanxus shot up as if he sat down on a needle.  
"Who the fuck is there?" He growled, and looked around.  
When he discovered to whom the voice belonged, his mouth dropped open in astonishment and fear.  
"G-Giotto.." He gasped. The man smiled to him, and floated towards his bed_..Wait..Floated?!  
_Xanxus crawled up against the wall, and stared at the vongola primo with a pale face.  
"Why are you afraid? I won't harm you. And I already heard you thinking it, yes I'm a ghost". Giotto said.  
"I don't want to explane this and I am just to tired to do so. I am just going to tell you-"  
"Tell me what?" Xanxus rudely interupted.  
"If you would've let me finish you would've know". Giotto snapped, and was suddenly next to him.  
"Wrah!" Xanxus fell off of the bed and stared daggers at him.  
"Nice joke Val! I know it's you!" Xanxus yelled, but there was no response.  
"Hey! You're starting to irritate me, let me finish my story so I can go to bed will you! God..Children these days.." Giotto shook his head.  
"Weren't you supposed to be all nice and friendly and warmhearted to everyone?" Xanxus lift an eyebrow.  
"Not with a prick like you at 02:30 A:M! Now let me finish my story will you! And get back on that bed, you look like a basketcase there on the floor".  
Giotto complained, and floated above the bed.  
"So..you really are a ghost?" Xanxus whimpered, and looked at him.  
"for the seventh time YES! Now let me finish my damn story and hush up!" Giotto said in a fast and irritated voice.  
Xanxus kept quited, and looked at Giotto as he sat down in bed.  
"Well, thank you. Tonight three spirits will bother you and tell you some stuff, they didn't tell me what, and they will hopefully let you realise what kind of an asshole you are".  
Giotto hissed. "Now goodnight!" And with that, the ghost disappeared into a trademark dying will flame... In the shape of a clam.  
" How appropriate". Xanxus muttered, and dropped down onto the bed. He recognized this..  
But he didn't know what it was that made it all sound to damn familiar.

_03:00 A:M, _Xanxus was FINALLY asleep, after tossing and turned for twenty minutes, thinking about that strange dream about Giotto.  
"Awake, Xanxus". A voice yelled. Xanxus, again, shot up as if he was stabbed in the ass.  
"What now?" He tried to see who was in his room, but he saw nothing. When he decided it wasn't important after all, he lied down again.  
"WAKE UP!" Xanxus was brutally thrown out of bed, face first to the ground.  
"What the-" His eyes became big, and his mouth fell open, once again. In his room, wasn't Giotto, nor Squalo nor Valentino.

"You look like me......" Xanxus frowned, and tilted his head.  
"We don't have fucking time for this scum". He spat.  
A smirk grew onto xanxus' face, "And talk like m-" Realising the man had insulted him, he grew angry.  
"Hey! Shut the fuck up! Do you even know who-" "SILENCE!" And the young boy shut up.  
"I want to get this fucking over, okay trash?" The man said.  
Xanxus nodded.  
"I'm Ricardo, known as Vongola secondo, yadayadaya, spirit of Christmas past-now come with me". He said, and tugged on Xanxus' wrist.  
"Who in the world wears snoopy pajama's anyway" Ricardo muttered.

Xanxus huffed and followed him since he had no choice,  
"Take your robes with you. I don't want to hear you complain about the cold trash". Ricardo spat, and looked at the young boy.  
"No. I ain't gonna put on my robes for a ghost". Xanxus scowled, and growled at the second.  
"Whatever. What goes around comes around bastardchild". He muttered, and gave an amused look at Xanxus.  
"What did you just call me?" Xanxus growled, not noticing the strange things forming around him.  
"You'll find out, you will definitely find that out Xanxan". Ricardo said with a mocking tone.

Suddenly, Xanxus was standing in a little house,  
it looked as if it could collapse any second, it was cold, and dark, and a few rats and spiders crawled past his feet.  
But he recognized it, he had been here before.  
'Where am I?" Xanxus asked, Ricardo stood beside him.  
'In your former house, where you and your delusional mother lived". Ricardo replied, and looked at him.  
Xanxus stared at the place as if he saw his family die right in front of him.  
There she sat, the woman who used to warm him, tell him it would be okay, telling him that it would get better one day.  
Who used to tell stories about what a great man his father was.  
She had someone in her arms, probably sleeping, a little boy, probably around the age of six.  
She was caroling, like she used to do during the season, rocking the small boy.  
Xanxus walked towards her, Ricardo didn't stop him.  
He wanted to embrace her, cry if possible. He wanted to take her with him, and bring her to the Vongola mansion,  
where she could pet him and hug him to sleep like she used to. But when he tried to, it didn't work.  
His hands went through her. "It's a memory, won't be able to touch anything. And it's that we're floating, or else we would sink through the floor".  
Ricardo explained, and followed him. Xanxus let a faint smile appear onto his face, his mother was still beautiful then.  
After she found out he had the Vongola flame, she turned ugly, her shining orbs turned gray, and her love turned into hate.  
He shut his eyes, and shot a glance at Ricardo. "Isn't this supposed to be for people who hate Christmas?" He scowled.  
"Yes, but you are an exception". Ricardo huffed, and straightened his jacket slightly.  
Xanxus returned his attention to his mother. And looked at himself.  
He was peaceful, and, happy. Much happier than he was right now at home.  
He was loved, constantly given love. Now, love was replaced with gifts.  
Which sucked, because nothing could really replace that craving need of attention.  
Nothing could make up for the lost time. And that was probably exactly what he was looking for in Valentino,  
or any woman he had ever had. From Dani, Maria to Wilhelmina...He wondered why she had such a strange name.

"I want to go. Bring me home Ricardo". He whispered, and kneeled in front of his mother,  
whom smiled lovingly at the young him.  
_"Never forget, whatever happens, or whatever you do, mommy will always be there for you, and will always love you, with all her heart".  
_And with that, he was standing in his room, cold, and unloved.  
"You will be visited by the ghost of present Christmas later, and the ghost of the future Christmas".  
Ricardo said, and with that, he was gone. ......"Christmas is four days from here, fuck wit". Xanxus grumbled, and crawled back into bed.

04:00 Xanxus was sound asleep, not a sound was heard, _except for the loud purring noises that Xanxus made in his sleep.  
_A smile was on his face, as he dreamt about his mother's warmth and love, until one fuck wit had the nerves to wake him up.  
"What the fuck do you want basta-ha-.....Dad!"  
Xanxus laughed nervously as his father looked disappointed at him.  
'Hey! You're not dead! How come you're here!?" Xanxus yelled.  
"I don't know either...But to get on with the point Xanxus, I shall see your tantrum as an accident for once. I am here to show you the present christmas".  
"But...Christmas will be in four dad..three to be exact but...Still isn't that future?" Xanxus said, and tilted his head.  
Timoteo nodded in agreement,  
"Indeed, I think it's a slight mistake. But let's just forget about that and get on with the point as I already said. Come with me". Timoteo took his hand,  
and teleported or something, to the living room. It was warm, people were laughing, and glasses were shattered.  
Two guesses what or who was the cause. He saw himself throw some men over the tables with food, his face in a pissed off grimace.  
'_All of you fucking pieces of trash! I won't have fucking dinner with you boss candidates! I am the ninth's son! That'll serve you right". The other Xanxus said,  
_and walked away from the party. Squalo was being pampered by the ladies, getting chocolates and hugs and kisses.  
As usual, the kid loved the attention. Meanwhile, _the other _Xanxus was sitting on the couch, drinking probably eggnog.  
Xanxus scowled and cleaned his tongue, even thinking about liquor made him sick.  
Oh if he only knew what would become of him in the future... He would be so ashamed.  
He heard how everyone was talking trash about him, saying what kind of a monster he was, and how he was such a little bastard of a child.  
"Those fucking pieces of trash". He muttered. His eyes returned to Squalo.  
Aunt Catarina was hugging Squalo, or actually, choking him with him in her enormous breasts.  
_"My sweet little boy! You dyed your hair white!" She yelped. "I'm Squalo". Squalo gasped, and tried to push her away.  
"Than where is little Xanxan?" She asked, and released him. "He went away, I don't know where aunt Catarina". Squalo said, and inhaled deeply._

"It is time to return. We are running on a thin scedual since you weren't able to co-operate with Giotto".  
Timoteo sighed, and clicked his tongue. They were back in his room, Xanxus back in his bed, and Timoteo floating next to it.  
"Why are you showing me this all?" Xanxus asked.  
" I thought you already asked Giotto or Ricardo that". Timoteo said.  
"I don't know". Xanxus stared in front of him, pondering his he had already asked it or not.  
"Oh well, you will find out soon enough". Timoteo said, and he disappeared into thin air, like Giotto.

Xanxus gave up sleeping and was reading a book.  
Coffee and a roll of cookies next to his bed on the nightstand.  
He looked at his alarm clock, 05:03. He shook his head and continued reading, until he heard a strange sound and a yelp.  
"IEE!"  
Xanxus' head shot up, and his eyes met frightened brown ones.  
"Who the fuck are you?" He growled. The young man had spikey brown hair, brown eyes, and an annoying friendly look on his face.  
"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" The boy shouted, and looked at him.  
"Never heard of you.." Xanxus grumbled.  
"Tell your story idiot!".  
"ah yes! Erm, I'm the spirit of Christmas future, if you would erm, come with me I could eh, show you the future".  
Tsuna said, and tried to take his wrist.  
Xanxus already stood up and walked towards the magic portal that suddenly appeared.  
It was ice cold all of a sudden, and when he looked around, he was in a hall or something in the Vongola mansion,  
everything around him looked as if he had one extreme tantrum and had been throwing flames at everything.  
"What's this?" Xanxus asked, and pointed at an iron prison like thing, chains around it, and ice coming out of it.  
"That's you". Tsuna said. "I'm an iron box?" Xanxus lift an eyebrow.  
"See it yourself". Tsuna made the iron walls dissappear, and there he was, frozen in ice, his face angry, and his eyes still open.  
His hand held out towards him, as if he had an invisible flame in his hand.  
Xanxus felt backwards, and crawled away.  
"What the hell?" He gasped, and quickly stood up again.  
"You are going to attack the Ninth after you find out a terrible thing, and you really go ballistic.  
You are going to be trapped for eight years in this ice prison Xanxus.  
Change yourself while you can, and you might be able to find a different path to the past, and will be with your family while christmas".  
Tsuna said, and lay a hand on his shoulder.  
"Get your filthy hand off my shoulder trash". Xanxus coldly grumbled, and Tsuna drew his hand back.  
"Whatever ... " Tsuna looked around.  
"Who's that?" Xanxus pointed at a man, with a bald head, with some strange green Mohawk think on his head.  
"One of your subordinates". Tsuna said, and shivered.  
_"Oh boss, why are you frozen? We miss you, especially now".  
The man said with a sad, gay voice.  
"Oh how cute you were unfrozen, you are now nine years younger than me! And it will be child molesting if I tried something with you now!"  
The man whined.  
_Xanxus' eye twitched,  
"Note to myself, if I meet this guy in the future, kick his ass..."  
Xanxus mumbled to himself, and looked at Tsuna.  
"Bring me back, now". Xanxus growled, and looked at him.  
"IEE! Of course!" Tsuna yelped, and made a clicking sound with his fingers.

Xanxus was back in his bed, he looked around, no one.  
"Strange..." He muttered, and looked at the clock. 06:59.  
"I DIDN"T EVEN GET TO SLEEP FUCK DAMN IT!" He roared, and threw the empty glass on his nightstand to the door.  
He lay down again and curled up, not planning to wake up this day. And if someone would come wake him up today,  
they would die a horrible death.....  
And as if the holy god who obviously hated him, had responded to his thoughts,  
he heard the door open. He looked over his shoulder, tired and cranky as hell.

Squalo, and Valentino, he had been forced to apologize to them, how much as it would hurt.  
He sat up and held his head, "What do you guys want?" He growled. Valentino sat down on the bed,  
and held his arms open for a hug.  
Xanxus had to admit, he really wanted to hug Valentino, and he quickly crawled over to him, and dropped himself into Valentino's arms.  
He quickly stopped the tears as he felt his eyes get wet, and put his poker face back onto his face.  
"Val, there's something I want to tell you, and talk about, alone". He said, and looked at Squalo, whom smiled.

Valentino nodded, and smiles sadly at the boy. Squalo quickly walked over to Xanxus, and hugged him.  
Xanxus pressed a kiss onto his cheek to get him out quicker, and for his own reasons.  
Squalo closed the door, and Valentino immediately looked concerned at Xanxus.  
"What's the matter?" Valentino asked.  
"Well, I've been thinking, and I'm really sorry about the way I behaved back there in the forest yesterday.. And, I want to break up".  
Now, his poker face completely shattered, and he let the tears run down his cheeks.  
Valentino stared at him with big, shocked eyes.  
"Wh-What? Are you..Serious?" Valentino didn't cry, he never did, he always looked sad, or hurt, but never cried.  
Xanxus nodded, and buried his face into Valentino's chest, and gave him one last kiss, to try to keep that warmth that Valentino gave him with him.  
"are you sure?" Valentino sternly said.  
Xanxus really started to doubt about if it was the right decision now,  
he really didn't know if he really wanted to let Valentino go.  
"I don't know". Xanxus managed to say, and looked at him with wet, big eyes.  
" We could better wait for a while, until we both know we aren't ready for this, i  
f we should break up, we should break up for good, because I won't be there if you want me back".  
Valentino said, and looked ice cold at him.  
'I know, I know..But...I really don't know what I want anymore.." Xanxus looked down.  
Valentino held his chin up, making him look into his own eyes.  
"Than we won't be together anymore. But hey, we'll still be brothers than. Brothers from another mother huh?" Valentino laughed,  
and ruffled his hair. Xanxus smiled slightly, and nodded.  
"Yeah right, incest you mean". Xanxus chuckled.  
"Yeah you're right". Valentino said, and frowned slightly.  
"But that brother plan is fine, that's actually...How I see you". Xanxus admitted.  
"Well, I have an idea, let's go outside, FOR A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Valentino yelled, and ran outside....In his pajamas.  
"That guy...Is insane..Mm-Hmm.." Xanxus said, and smiles while he looked outside.

_TBC_

.com/watch?v=1Eitvlx9Ibw&playnext=1&playnext_from=QL  
.com/watch?v=41QKD5R_SgA&feature=quicklist  
.com/watch?v=HzGK7PYytMo&feature=quicklist

Some songs, sang...By Xanxus' voice actor :P

**Xanxus: o.0 Why...Why do you hurt me in this way? You little piece of trash....*Growls*  
Squalo: Cooooooool!!! *Dances along with Danischa*  
Danischa: I found two opening songs from saiyuki, and they both said Xanxus sang them, but after research, I found out it wasn't him T.T I had been drooling over someone who wasn't Xanxus! I have been drooling over Hidenori Takuyama! * Cries*  
Xanxus+Squalo: * Holds her *  
Xanxus: REVIEW GOD DAMN IT! MAKE HER STOP CRYING! OR SHE WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE KASUGA!**

**Reviews are very very very very appreciated..**

**+ Leave ideas for the next chapter.**

**I hope the length of the story can compensate with my long absence^^**


	11. Love me tender

**Brotherly love**

**Chapter X**

**Love me tender**

* * *

Xanxus was never the same after the three spirits incident, he broke up with Valentino.  
Valentino didn't visit anymore and tried to avoid contact with Xanxus.  
Squalo became even more hyper than he already was, which was concerning for Xanxus, and aggrevating.  
Said Vongola tenth candidate sat in his comfortable armchair, with his Latte Amaretto in his hand.  
The huge mug with HIS name on it of course, and a jar of cookies on the table, in front of the fireplace, he sat,  
pondering about his strange and messed up life here.

His depressing thought were disrupted when Squalo came skipping into the room, singing A wonderful christmas time.  
Xanxus grumbled, and looked at the boy. He was wearing a pair of jogging pants, a black Metallica shirt, a christmas hat-however he got that-, and clawed-bear-feet slippers.  
It was hilarious, but the look he had on his face was even worse, he was smiling widely and had his eyes fixed on the cookie jar.  
Xanxus' eyes widened, and he quickly snatched the cookie jar from the table, holding it protectively in his arms.  
"Mine.....Grrrr" He narrowed his eyes viciously, and snarled like a rabid dog.  
Squalo stood still, and rocked forth and back on his feet, looking like a cute child.  
But still , he was thirteen, this behaviour from a child this age was concerning...and adorable.  
Xanxus stared evil at him, but after a while –twenty minutes- he gave up and opened the jar to give him a cookie.  
Squalo 'yaay-ed' and ran towards him, grabbing the cookie as if his life depended on it.  
Now, Squalo sat on the left arm of Xanxus' chair, muching the cookie like a hamster, an adorable hamster that is. IF he only was female.

Xanxus glared daggers at him for making many unpleasant sounds while eating,  
especially the snorting and inhaling inbetween the bites he took.  
"Would you stop making those sounds!" Xanxus yelled, and pushed him off of HIS chair.  
Squalo yelped, and gasped for air when he came back up.  
"I have a cold! My nose is totally blocked! and I'm always trying to breathe properly as I walk the stairs!  
A-and I can't breathe when I eat with my mouth shut!" Squalo whined, and tried to sit down in Xanxus' lap, but he kicked Squalo away pretty hard.

" Rejected!" Xanxus said with a low voice, and curled himself up on his chair, taking the mug back, which he quickly sat on the table when Squalo walked in.  
Squalo rubbed his behind and looked at him with one eye closed,  
'You're mean! Valentino isn't this mean! He used to be my loving brother like you once was! Now you're all mean again!".  
Squalo cried, and looked at him. That hit a nerve on Xanxus. Next to mentioning his former lover, he also insulted HIM.  
He couldn't allow him to like Valentino more than HIM..He was just awesome...

Xanxus put down his mug again, and after doubting, he placed the cookie jar down onto the table as well.  
He pointed at the fuzzy blanket, which Squalo immediately retrieved when he understood what Xanxus meant, and walked back to Xanxus.  
"Come here". Xanxus said with a uncharasteric voice. And Squalo obbeyed, and stood in front of him like a lost little puppy.  
Xanxus pulled him onto his lap, and covered the both of the with the blanket.  
"I'm way sweeter than Valentino. He wished his sister dead! Did I wish you dead?" Xanxus said with a voice, that you usually talk with to a child.  
Squalo sat on Xanxus' lap, facing the older teen, and wrapped his arms around Xanxus' neck.  
Xanxus didn't like this anymore.  
"You have chapped lips.." Squalo said with a sad voice, and softly went past his lower lip with his index finger.  
Xanxus tried to bite it, but he failed unfortunately.  
Squalo giggled, and hugged him, Xanxus gave up and hugged him back.  
Squalo wouldn't let the older boy go anymore, and sat fixed on the teenager.  
Xanxus sighed, and looked at his watch. Four minutes had passed,  
and he hadn't even got the chance to look outside to see if it had indeed snowed like the weatherman predicted.  
"SNOW!" Xanxus yelled, and ponted outside.  
Squalo jumped up, his head snapping towards the window.  
"SNOW!!!!!" Squalo immediately jumped off of Xanxus and ran towards the hallway,  
grabbing his coat and scarf.  
"COME BACK HERE TRASH!" Xanxus had managed to stop the boy from leaping onto the icey cold weather with only a t-shirt and a jogging pants and bearslippers.  
"We're going to put on something proper, got that trash?" Xanxus bend over to meet with Squalo's sad gaze.  
Squalo nodded in return, and followed him. Xanxus sighed, and took the boy's hand, out of free will that is.

He dragged him over to his room, and stopped in front of the closet. Waay in the back, there were two snow suits,  
fortunately the two had their sizes. Two pairs of moonboots –how suspicious- were also there, also their sizes!  
"Xanxus..Can you let me go now?" Squalo whined, and looked at his hand, which Xanxus still held firmly.  
"Whatever". Xanxs snapped, and let Squalo go. He then gave Squalo the snowsuit and the pair of moonboots and started to dress himself.  
Squalo stared at it as if it was the most weirdest thing he had ever seen.  
"How do you put this on?" Squalo tilted his head, and looked at Xanxus, whom was done already.  
"easy, come here". Xanxus gestured the boy to come off of his bed and come within his reach.  
Squalo toddled over to him, and stood in front of him. Xanxus knelt down and helped the boy get dressed warm enough to endure such weather.  
Though Squalo looked like a polar-fox or something, he wasn't capable of surviving this cold.

After getting Squalo into his moonboots Xanxus had put on his coif, and his scarf, -ditto for Squalo- they went outside.  
Squalo dropped himself in the thick layers of snow, and started to make a snowangel. Xanxus didn't feel like getting all cold and wet,  
so he just stood there, watching the boy have the time of his life. He smiled slightly, but removed his smile when he noticed Squalo look at him happily.  
He figured it would be better to keep his usual look on his face, just incase dad came home.  
It's annoying when he keeps dramming about how much more handsome he is when he smiles like that, and that his smile is pretty.

"THE SLED XANXUS!!!" Squalo screeched, and ran towards the garage, where all the cars, motorcycles, et cetera et cetera were, and also, the sled.  
Xanxus sighed and followed the boy, took the wooden, old-school sled, and walked towards the hill in the garden.  
Squalo quickly took his hand, and smiled up to him. Xanxus wanted to hit his hand away, but for some reason, he didn't.  
He just let the boy do whatever he wanted to. Xanxus smiled and ruffled his hair after releasing his hand.  
He placed the sled onto the snow, and lifted Squalo up, hugging him back as soon as Squalo wrapped his short arms around Xanxus' neck.  
Both Xanxus and Squalo were laughing. Oh the miracles snow brings.  
Squalo sat down onto the sled, and beckoned Xanxus to do so too. "Nah, I ain't going to , you go". Xanxus said, and looked at him.  
Squalo kept staring at him with those cute, feminine grey eyes.  
"Please?" Was all Squalo said, and looked at him with watery eyes. Xanxus' eyes widened in pity, and sighed.  
"Alright alright, but just this one time!" Xanxus assured him, Squalo smiled widely and yaay-ed again.  
Xanxus sait down behind Squalo, and gave them the last push. Xanxus didn't remember the last time he did this, and neither did he like it.  
The hill was frigging high,...  
Squalo screamed, but laughed more though.  
Xanxus....  
No one could decipher what kind of a noise he was making, maybe it was something stuck in between growling, laughing and screaming.  
They ended up falling off of the sled, Squalo ontop of Xanxus, whom held him tightly as he softly laughed.

And then, he saw _it, _that thing everybody talked about in his romance books, that one little spark you have.  
That moment where time freezes, and the moment seems to be perfect. Squalohad the same thing, because he was staring into Xanxus' eyes as well,  
but still had that beautiful smile on his face, those lips, those cute lips.  
Xanxus was the first to look away, and fix his eyes on Squalo's lips.  
Squalo sat up, ruining every single thing they just had, and ran back to the sled,  
with a face as red as the wine Xanxus would drink in the future.  
Still captured in the moment, Xanxus stood up, and walked towards Squalo, and showed him a smile.  
Squalo looked at him, and smiled back, his face still a little red.  
Xanxus took the sled and walked back to the hill, not daring to say a word to the younger teen.  
Squalo took his hand again, but in a different way now, and loving way. Xanxus looked at him, a blush crept onto his own face now.  
A burning feeling nestled itself in the pit of Xanxus' stomach. Every single time he looked at Squalo. He just couldn't explane what, Squalo had the same problem.

Xanxus and Squalo had a snowball fight afterwards, they were just running around,  
making a snowman together, and ended up lying on the ground together, making snowangels.  
Squalo jumped up and looked at his own with pride.  
"Look Xanxus! Awesome huh?" Squalo sighed, and looked at Xanxus.  
Xanxus smiled and stood up as well "Mine ain't that great huh?" Xanxus stared at the strangely shaped thing in the snow.  
Which was supposed to be an angel, but looked like a monster. Squalo started to laugh at him, right in his face!  
"Oh we'll see about that prick!" Xanxus picked up some snow and formed it into a ball, and threw it in Squalo's face, direct hit!  
Due to the impact, Squalo flew backwards, onto the ground,and started to make crying noises.  
Xanxus immediately ran over to him and held him up a little.  
"Are you okay?" He said with a worried voice, and looked at Squalo. Nothing was wrong with him...  
"Are you fucking with me?" Xanxus laughed, and shook the boy a little. No response.  
"Squalo?" He really started to panic now, until fresh snow met his face.  
"Gotcha!" Squalo screeched, and laughed hysterically.  
"Oh now you're gonna get it!' xanxus laughed, and rubbed some snow in Squalo's face, making it fall into his coat, into his shirt.  
Squalo let out a shriek, and started to moan sadly.  
"It's so coooold!!!!" Squalo whined, and tried to make it fall out on the end of the coat, but no succes.  
"I told you I would pay back.." Xanxus said proudly, and laughed evil.

* * *

"Can we go inside Xanxus? It's getting dark" Squalo said, after twelve hours of playing in the snow.  
How they managed without eating, drinking, going to the bath room, et cetera, was a mystery, but they pulled it off.  
Xanxus nodded, and wrapped an arm around the boy, leading him back home.  
They both exchanged their hot snowsuits and moonboots for their hellokitty and snoopy pajamas,  
and settled down on the couch with the jar of cookies and a cup of seasonal hot chocolate.  
Squalo was entangled in Xanxus' warm arms, under the fuzzy blanket, in front of the fireplace with music softly in the background.  
Squalo lovingly rubbed his face against Xanxus' neck, and looked at the older boy, whom returned a loving smile.  
It was strange for the both of them. For Xanxus' especially, next to the fact he just broke up with his boyfriend, he was way too happy for a 'heartbroken person'.

"_**Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so."**__  
_Xanxus softly planted a kiss on the boy's cheek, making him blush and sing softer.  
Xanxus turned red as well, and smiled nervously, softly petting the boy,  
and looking into his grey orbs, and smiling slightly._  
__**"Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will"**__  
_Squalo returned the smile, and wrapped his arms around Xanxus' neck,  
and closing his eyes tiredly, letting the older boy rub his back lovingly, planting kisses all over his neck. _  
__**"Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part.  
**_Xanxus smiles and hummed along to the song, it reminded him of grandpa,  
he was an elvis fan too, he loved his grandpa alot,  
maybe even more than he loved his father.  
He looked at Squalo, whom was holding his eyes shut,  
but some tears escaped. Xanxus smiled, the song always hit him in the heart as well.  
He sat up, and lifted the boy up as well, whom now started to cry loudly.  
He straddled Squalo on his lap, and rocked him a bit, singing along to the record now.  
_**"Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will".**_  
Squalo was starting to calm a little, his crying faded to sad sniffling,  
and he rested his head against Xanxus'chest. Xanxus wasn't bad at singing,  
he just wasn't so good.  
But it didn't matter to Squalo,  
Xanxus sang with feeling, and even the most gifted singer could sing a song,  
and make it sound good, but when the feeling isn't there, the song won't be good either.  
But Xanxus could, and that was why Squalo enjoyed him singing so much. Because he sang with feeling.  
_**"Love me tender,  
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time".  
**_Squalo calmed down completely, and looked at Xanxus while he sang.  
He had a beautiful smile on his face, and a lovely twinkle in his eyes as he returned to glare to Squalo.  
Squalo's eyes fluttered from open to half open, and stayed that way, and smiled, a blush creeping onto his face  
_**"Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will".**_

And that was when they both leaned in,  
and their lips connected, the soft, and satisfying feeling of finally getting what they both desired secretly.  
Squalo crawled upwards, making the kiss last longer than planned.  
Even though Squalo snorted halfway because he couldn't breathe, Xanxus didn't get bothered by any of it.  
He placed his hand on the back of Squalo's head, and continued to kiss him.  
And they both knew now, it was more than brotherly love they felt for eachother all along.

And that was when Timotei walked in.

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And of course, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!

Danischa: Yes, the moment you've all been waiting for!  
Xanxus: I'll kill you, i'll kill you till you die!  
Squalo: You usually kill someone till he dies...Duh..*Rolls eyes*  
Xanxus: Grrrrrrrrrr.....  
Squalo: .....Sorry...  
Danischa: Say it!  
Xanxus+ Squalo: Merry Christmas everybody and please review..  
Danischa: Good boys! Now say the second thing.  
Xanxus+ Squalo: Please leave ideas for the writer because she is too braindead to make it up on her own..

Danischa: + For the people who care, I am going to write a drabble series called: The inner-fangirl in Xanxus.  
all my favorite characters will be paired with Xanxus, and he will be like a fangirl ^^

Pleeaaase leave me suggestions of who should be in there.  
Spanner and Gamma are already on the way ^^

.......

......

Xanxus: OWNS NOTHING!!


	12. The return of father and the three sons

_26-12-09, Saturday, 13:09 P:M_

_I have returned only ten minutes from my important meeting in France,  
and Frederico and Enrico have immediately blown something up outside.  
sometimes, I think even Xanxus is more intellegent than the two together.  
Though Xanxus has his problems too,  
he randomly attacks our people if something isn't right in his eyes.  
I do hope it will be a teenager fase, or else,  
I might have to take some serious measures._

_Vongola XI._

**

* * *

**

Chapter XI

_The return of Father and the three sons…_

**Italy, Rome 22:17 P:M  
**Both Xanxus and Squalo hadn't heard Timoteo enter the room, nor Frederico, Enrico or Matsumo.  
"OOH! Xanxus! You never told us you had a sweet boyfriend!" Matsumo yelled, and started to laugh along with Enrico.  
Squalo dropped off of the couch from shock, Xanxus started to cough, a deep red color appearing onto his face.  
"D-Dad! _You_guys!" He glared daggers at Enrico and Matsumo, Frederico simply smacked their heads together, he was the grown up from the three.  
"We'll discuss this matter when I have time". Timoteo softly said, obviously not comfortable with the actions from Squalo and Xanxus.  
Frederico followed his father, but Enrico and Matsumo had other plans.  
"Are you the fellar we heard about? Our new creto fratello?" Enrico said,  
while he sat down onto the couch and rubbed Squalo's head while locking his head into his arm.  
Squalo gave an uneasy howl to the unwelcome pain on his head. Matsumo sat down next to Xanxus, whom growled at him.  
"Oh stop being so cruel my loveable fratello!" Matsumo teased, and pinches Xanxus' cheek.  
Xanxus was burning up from tension and hate, but mainly irritation. He always had that with them.  
"I liked it better without you guys around, go back to France". xanxus growled, and shot a dyingwill flame towards Matsumo,  
whom unfortunately caught the flame somehow. "Lets get serious Xanxus, you were kissing with Squalo..you two are inlooovee!" Enrico cooed,  
and waved his hand. Both started to laugh, in result that Squalo walked over to Xanxus, trying to hug him.  
Xanxus pushed him away and stood up, headed towards his room. Squalo quickly followed him, leaving the two other's behind.

* * *

"Who were those guys Xanxus?" Squalo looked sadly at him, and rubbed his head.  
"My older brothers". He snarled in return, and dropped himself onto his bed, staring at the boxing sac hanging in the middle of his room.  
"You have brothers?" Squalo lift an eyebrow, and jumped onto the bed as well, almost disappearing into the waterbed.  
Xanxus bobbled up and down from the impact, but his stare remained fixed onto the ceiling.  
" Unfortunately those two we met yeah, Frederico's awesome". Xanxus said, and sadly stared at the picture frame on the desk  
–waay across the room, but with Xanxus' eyesight you can see dust in the sky-.  
"What're you looking at?" Squalo sat up-or tried to- and looked at Xanxus.  
"Picture". Xanxus admitted, and pointed at his desk. Squalo dropped off of the bed, and walked towards the desk, taking the picture frame.  
He saw the man he saw earlier, Frederico, and he saw Xanxus in his arms as a child, when he was around the age of nine, or eight.  
It was difficult to see the age however. "You look cute". Squalo giggled, and placed it down onto the desk again, and ran back to the bed, letting himself fall onto it again.  
"you're gonna make the bed crash if you do that again". Xanxus warned him, and looked at him,  
but he then held his arm out to Squalo, gesturing him to lay closer to him.  
Squalo smiled and crawled over to him, plopping down onto his chest, his head resting onto his shoulder.  
"I can't believe dad saw us". Xanxus said, and blushed a little.  
"I felt so embarrased…" Squalo added, and looked at Xanxus, turning red in the progress as well.  
"Not that I care what he thinks about it". Xanxus huffed, and looked at the ceiling again.  
"Xanxus? Can I ask you something?" Squalo suddenly broke the silence and looked at the older boy again.  
"What?" Xanxus turned his face back to Squalo. "Will you go to the new-year's ball at school with me? "  
Squalo flushed a deep red color. Xanxus smirked and cupped his cheek.  
"Sure. What harm can a ball like that do?" Xanxus said, and got up.  
"Where are you going?" Squalo sat up without any trouble for once.  
"Shower ". Xanxus replied, and walked towards the bathroom.  
Squalo didn't feel like accidentally entering while Xanxus was out of the shower anymore.  
He had seen the scenario now, and didn't feel like an encounter with the almighty _Xanzilla in the pants._  
Not that Xanxus was ashamed of his body, he just got irritated when Squalo didn't look into his eyes while he spoke, and replied:  
_"Is my dick talking to you or am I talking to you trash?"_  
Yes, Xanxus was a cruel man, and he would grow up to become even worse.  
Squalo simply left to go get his pajamas in his own room and his teddybear since he couldn't sleep without it anymore.  
When he returned, Xanxus was out of the shower already, and was busy dressing himself up in his pajama as well, his boxershort.  
Squalo smiled and gave him a hug.  
Xanxus quickly planted a kiss on the boy's cheek, and whispered;  
"Act your age, people will appreciate that more that when you act all sweet and childish". And smiled.  
Squalo nodded and looked at him, "Okay.." Just as Squalo wanted to drop the teddybear, Xanxus caught it, and gave it back.  
"But the teddybear's cute with you". And smirked. Squalo smiled with half closed eyes, and pressed his lips against Xanxus'.  
Xanxus gave a quick kiss back, and walked over to the bed, and dropped down, not caring about his wet hair.  
Squalo lay down next to him, and quickly crawled closer to Xanxus. And fell asleep.

* * *

**Italy, Rome 02:50**  
Timoteo entered Xanxus' room, and looked at the both of them. He really didn't know what to do anymore.  
If the two had a relationship beyond brotherly love, it wouldn't be incest. But it would still give him a strange feeling,  
not to mention getting used to Xanxus' sexuality.  
It was confusing, and hard for him. He would love Xanxus nonetheless,  
but he was afraid it would be hard for him to be seen the same by the others.  
He sighed, and softly petted Xanxus, whom had a smile plastered onto his face while he held the young boy.  
It was successful, Xanxus was a lot happier then he was before Squalo arrived into their lives.  
He was loving, caring, still bad-tempered, but better nonetheless.  
He sat down on the bed, and looked at his peaceful, happy face.  
The slight red color on his cheeks was adorable, and so was the sight of Squalo's head on his shoulder,  
arms clutching onto both Xanxus' neck, and his plush bear. Timoteo smiled, and gave Xanxus a kiss on his cheek.  
"I guess I will have to let you two stay as you are". He said, and left the room, gesturing that Enrico and Matsumo had to leave.  
They wanted to see the two as well, but Frederico appeared on the scene of crime and cracked his knuckles.  
The two jumped up and walked away, grinning widely as they did.  
Timoteo shook his head, and gave one last glance at the bed, and smiles, carefully closing the door until it only a little tray was left.  
"What are you going to do sir?" Iemitsu asked, and looked at the Ninth as he entered his office.  
"I will let them stay with each other. It would be cruel to break them apart after knowing each other for this long".  
Timoteo said, and gave a glance to Iemitsu, after sitting down onto his deskchair.  
He ran a hair through his gray hair, and sighed. "That is true boss". Iemitsu said, and looked at him.  
"How is Nana doing?" Timoteo said, and showed his friendly smile again. "She is fine sir, she has been talking about wanting a child herself".  
Iemitsu blushed, and smiled. "Children are indeed a brightness, aren't they?" Timoteo laughed, and looked at the small picture frame on his desk.  
A picture of Frederico, Enrico, Matsumo, Xanxus, and himself. Everyone was smiling, happy and jolly, except, Xanxus, whom showed a half/half smile,  
but had a sad glister in his eyes. He had just been adopted back then, only there for three weeks.

* * *

**Italy, Rome 07:59  
**The sudden loud noises from Xanxus' alarm clock awoke the both as if they got a heart attack.  
squalo yelped and clutched onto Xanxus, Xanxus covered his crotch and looked around with a blush on his face.  
Realizing it was his alarm clock, Xanxus hit the thing off of his nightstand and stood up from bed.  
"seven o' clock damn it! Who installed it this early?" Xanxus growled, and ran into the bath room.  
Squalo frowned, and looked at the bathroom door. "What's wrong with you? " Squalo huffed, and lift an eyebrow.  
"N-NOTHING! NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" Xanxus yelled, his voice cracking in the middle, making it sound less of a threat, and more like a nervous denial.  
"Whatever.." Squalo rolled off of the bed, since that was the easiest way to get off of a waterbed, and went towards the bathroom door.  
"You had a wet dream didn't you?" Squalo teased, and tapped on the door.  
"Shut the hell up trash!' Xanxus roared, obvious showing his anger, but tempering himself from throwing a flame of rage at his cute little face.  
Squalo sighed, "I have to go to school today Xanxus, remember?" Squalo said, and rolled his eyes.  
"It's winter break! Who goes to school during a winter break? Jeesh" Xanxus exited the room, boxershort back in place and Xanzilla as well.  
Squalo giggled and poked him in the ribcage, "Xanxus is a pervert..Xanxus is a pervert Xanxus is a-".  
And that was the point where Xanxus couldn't bear it anymore and just shoved the boy onto the ground.  
"Shut up, I'm serious kid". Xanxus flushed a bright red color, and gave him a death glare.  
"Fine, fine, whatever, I'll quit". Squalo said, and held his hand out to Xanxus, ordering him to help him up.  
Xanxus rolled his eyes, sighed, and pulled him back on his feet, and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
"I have to help with music preparations for the schoolball, along with Dino and some other fuckwits ". Xanxus' eyes spread wide open,  
and made a sobbing sound, embracing the younger boy as if he had said his first words.  
"Oh! My little boy grew up! He said his first curse words!" He said with a high pitched voice,  
obviously immitating aunt Maria. "You sound gay.." Squalo grinned, but gasped for breath when the embrace turned into a martial-arts-crushing embrace or something like than.  
"You are gay, I am bi. Remember trash?" He said with a dead serious tone, and glared daggers at him.  
"Yes!!!" Squalo gasped for air when Xanxus released him again.  
"Go wash up and dress yourself up properly, we're going to school". Xanxus said, and slid him into the bathroom.

**(Please listen to the Jeopardy theme while reading this, it will make the story seem funnier)  
**Xanxus stood in front of the closet, and frowned, while he moaned and huffed in irritation.  
Again, and again he had the same conflict, how to look good for the ladies....  
Even though you're dating your adopted little brother.  
He couldn't show up in the stupid black red combination anymore, it was getting lame. And only white would make him seem like a backstreetboy.  
So he was sitting on the desk chair, while staring a this closet.  
He could wear, a white ed hardy or miami ink shirt, black jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket.  
Or..He could go for the formal look......  
Oh how much of a conflict this was to the poor boy.  
He ended up going for the Combat-leather jacket yadayadaya look, it was sexy on him.  
No denial to that.  
(Stop the song)

Until Skippy the white haired kangaroo came....  
white dress shirt, blue tie, brown vest, and a stupid green pants, with light green squares on it.  
".....WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING!!!!!????" Xanxus yelled, panicking like a designer from Milaan or something.  
"My school uniform!" Squalo cried, and looked at it as if it burned onto his skin.  
"Nononononononononono......You're going with me, to your room, to get you some proper clothes for today,  
I will NOT let you go to school like that!" Xanxus roared, and pushed him towards Squalo's room.  
(Play the song again)  
And there stood Xanxus, again, with the conflict.  
What would Squalo wear to look good for him, and the ladies.  
He must have someone to brag about apart from himself of course!  
Should he take the formal look on Squalo, or the informal?  
It was hard indeed, on a school ball, or on prom, everyone wore formal clothes, even the bikers.  
But since Xanxus always wanted to be the one to interfere with the dress code, he went with an all-leather look.  
It ended up with a formal look, Black jeans, white dress shirt, black tie, and a leather coat.

Oh well, formal....  
It was Xanxus' way of formal.  
And it was damn hot.

**Me: Please review! ^^ I worked hard on this one!  
Xanxus: I'm not gay T.T  
Squalo"You're bi..  
Xanxus: I'm straight as a candle..  
Squalo: Shoved up into Sawada's ass..  
Me: HEY! Keep it clean you two!  
Xanxus: He started it!!!!  
Squalo: DISCLAIMER! SHE DON'T OWN!!  
Xanxus: That's my job, and it's She doesn't own anything U.U**

**Me: Again, I am begging you to review and leave some ideas since only two people do that!!!!  
I appreciate your reviews a lot Karin and TurtlesDontFly...**


	13. the school ball

**Brotherly love**

**Chapter XII**

_The school ball_

Xanxus brought Squalo to school with Frederico's motorcycle, since he wasn't going to use today.  
They had a pretty quiet ride towards school, apart from the engine roaring loudly.  
Squalo laid his head against Xanxus 'back as he had his arms wrapped around him.  
Xanxus sometimes gave a fast glance behind him to see if Squalo was okay.  
Fortunately Xanxus knew where the school was, and it didn't end up in a disaster involving Xanxus kicking the boy's ass.  
They made it to school without 'accidents', and Squalo lead Xanxus to the big hall.  
It was indeed, much like a hall like in those movies he watched.  
The first one to run up to them was Cavallone, whom blushed slightly when he arrived, looking at Squalo the whole time.  
"They were starting to get angry with me! I had to tell them you were on your way an hour ago!" Dino hissed, and then looked at Xanxus with big eyes.  
"Shut up Cavallone".  
Xanxus growled, and pushed him aside; Squalo snickered softly, and walked towards the cd-player.  
"What kind of music do you have kid?" Xanxus huffed, and took the disc from Squalo, inspecting it.  
His eyes spread wide open, "What the hell!? You took my CD?!" Xanxus roared, and looked at Squalo.  
Squalo smiled nervously, "I like that music..." He said softly, and looked at Xanxus with puppy eyes.  
Xanxus just couldn't help but resist those cute eyes, and quickly pressed a kiss against his forehead, fast enough for no one else to see.  
Squalo smiled, and blushed slightly, putting the CD into the cd-player. The room was filled with Ozzy Osborne, Crazy Train.  
Many girls looked as if it was horror to their ears, lost of boys did as well, but some people could respect Xanxus' music, and that made his ego grow slightly.  
"Squalo! We told you to bring music! Not this...Loud crap!" A group of typical popular cheerleader types came walking towards Squalo and Xanxus.  
They didn't see Xanxus immediately, since he sat in the chair next to the CD player. "You're in trouble". Squalo nodded, and saw the furious expression on his face.  
Xanxus stood up and walked towards the girls.  
They immediately blushed at the sight of him, and backed away, "That is, my music. And show some respect, will you". Xanxus growled, and sat down on the table.  
It was obvious the girls dogged him, and were into him. But for the first time of his life, he didn't care, and all he had eye for was Squalo.  
On the background he heard Guns n' roses play, November rain. He pretty much didn't notice three songs starting and ending during the time he was thinking.  
Squalo was helping with the decorations and the punch, while Xanxus just sat there staring around, not really getting why people liked this.  
At the high school he went to, they didn't have a new year's ball, or a Christmas party, or a spring fling or things like that.  
Xanxus stood up, feeling most eyes on him right now.  
A lot of girls were staring at him with those annoying puppy-dog eyes that he only liked on Squalo.  
He huffed, and approached Squalo, whom was putting some canned fruit into the punch.  
"Kid, want me to help you?" Xanxus softly asked, and showed him a genuine smile.  
"Yeah, can you help me put all those cans in here?" Squalo looked at him with a desperate look on his face.  
"Sure". Xanxus just opened the cans as if it was nothing and threw the content in it.  
"This is easy, why the hell are you guys wasting an hour over this?" Xanxus huffed, and threw the last can's content into the bowl.  
Behind him he heard some girls giggle, and then, they did the forbidden…  
_They poked his shoulder. _Xanxus turned around and stared at the three girls as if they committed a crime.  
"What?" He hissed, and narrowed his eyes. "Are you Squalo's brother?" The blonde asked, and giggled hysterically.  
"No". Xanxus snapped, and faced Squalo. "Anything else that doesn't involve them?" Xanxus said through gritted teeth.  
"Decorations..." Squalo said, and pointed at some seniors. Xanxus sighed in relief, but swallowed when he saw those wearing uniforms,  
he felt as if he was going to point at them right now and laugh at them.  
But since Squalo begged him not to make trouble, he did, but one wrong movement from those idiots and hell would break loose in here.  
Xanxus stared at the stupid decorations, "Need help?" He softly said, not really wanting to, but doing it for Squalo for once in his life.  
They looked at him, and snickered, "No, we're fine, *cough* FONZIE! *cough*". The one whom pissed him off the most said.  
That was it.  
Xanxus smirked sarcastic, and pulled him off of the ladder, holding him in a wrestling possession above his head,  
-he was strong enough anyway- before copying one of the moves in Tekken 6, holding the guys arms around his neck, and letting himself fall down.  
The boy screamed out of pain, making all eyes focused on Xanxus.  
"You've just entered, the Xanxus zone, don't fucking mess with me, or I'll be back at your ass".  
Xanxus said, in his most Scarface kind of way, and walked towards Squalo. "I cleaned the trash, what more?"

After the incident, the boys were afraid of him, and the girls loved him even more, and Squalo, he enjoyed the popularity he got due to Xanxus.  
"Yeah, this is how I remember my school years".  
Xanxus sighed, and looked around when the party finally started, and AC/DC was playing.  
Squalo nodded, "Thanks for coming Xanxus". Squalo said, and hugged Xanxus. "That's okay; I was going to be bored anyway'.  
Xanxus chuckled, and ruffled his hair. He saw some eyes on him, not that he particularly cared about it, but not in the way that guy did.  
He was mocking him, he could feel it, and he was making fun of him. Xanxus shot him a poisonous glare, and the kid immediately looked away.  
Smirking in victory, he quickly gave Squalo a kiss on his lips, and walked towards the punch.  
He made it, so he had the rights to drink from it, until a very familiar voice spoke to him.  
"The last place I would expect you, Xanxan".  
Xanxus turned around, his eyes spreading wide open, and snarl turning into a smile.  
"Valentino!" He yelled, and hugged him, giving him a kiss on his cheek in the progress.  
"How've you been Xan?" Val asked, and tilted his head, "Fine, fine, Grazie, how're you? You didn't show your face for a while".  
Xanxus snickered. Valentino nodded, "By the way, I'm only here to watch over Dino for a while, my parents forced me. In laws".  
Valentino explained, and sighed.  
"Ah, sucks huh?" Xanxus chuckled, and gave him a smile; Val nodded, and sighed again.  
"Bored to death, how 'bout you? Here for Squalo?" Valentino asked, and lift an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, Squalo asked me". Xanxus snickered, and looked at him.  
"Ah, that's sweet". Val laughed, but shut when he heard a loud scream on the other side of the hall.  
"Oh no, Dino". Valentino sighed, and headed towards the sound.  
Xanxus smiled, and returned to getting his drink and his snack, and headed back towards Squalo.  
But when he arrived at the place he was standing with him before, Squalo was on the dance floor, the last thing he expected.  
Xanxus frowned, and shook his head; they looked like they were having a heart attack.  
He sat down, crossed his legs, and started to eat, until, someone, just had to bother him.  
"Hey Fonzie!" A senior yelled, making his way through the crowd as if he was god himself.  
Xanxus didn't even give him one glance, and was suddenly interested in the lights on the wall.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you spandex boy!" He yelled, and took Xanxus' drink.  
Xanxus was having trouble suppressing his anger, and just stared at the lights, fists itching.  
Some kids were staring at them, making it sound as if Xanxus was being beat up.  
This, he wouldn't allow. He looked at the kid with a look on his face that Frederico had on his face when he was in the same position as him.  
"Yeah that's right spandex boy, this isn't a gay party, this is a school party". The boy said. That made Xanxus snap,  
"then why are you here?" Xanxus looked at the boy with a normal look on his face. The kid growled angrily, and lunged at him,  
Xanxus simply shoved away with his chair, and the kid dropped onto the ground. He heard everyone around him laugh, so he decided to make more fun,  
so he laid his feet on the boys head. "Done talking macho man? Or are you still beating my ass?" Xanxus asked with a monotone, and looked at him.  
The boy blushed in shame, and hit his feet off of his head, and walked away from the crowd.  
Squalo smirked and looked at Xanxus, and ran towards him. Xanxus simply huffed, and winked at Squalo.  
_**(Play the song She's like the wind- Patrick Swayze while reading this part, it gives more style to the story then ^^)**_  
Xanxus stood up when he heard She's like the wind play, and looked at Squalo, he took his hand and dragged him outside, where the music was still audible.  
" Let's dance". Xanxus said, and smiled.  
Squalo blushed slightly, and wrapped his arms around Xanxus' neck, not caring if they were going to be seen. Xanxus wrapped his arms around the boy's waist,  
and smirked, looking at Squalo laying his head on his shoulder. Xanxus softly pressed a kiss against his forehead, and smiled.  
Squalo looked at him, and kissed him passionately. They entered the tongue tango, and just swayed to the music,  
until Xanxus took the upper hand and pushed Squalo against the wall, kissing his neck. Squalo let out a soft gasp, and closed his eyes, his face bright red.  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a girl entering the corridor, gasping loudly at the sight of the two boys.  
"What?" Xanxus looked at her as if she was brain dead, and acted as if he was only hugging him.  
"You two...Were…" She started, and blushed. "Were what?" Xanxus snapped, and looked at her.  
"Nothing..." She mumbled, and walked away. Xanxus just continued to kiss Squalo as if nothing happened, not that he mind.

After the dance was over, they said goodbye to the people they knew, hugged Valentino, and went back to the mansion.  
On the way back, they both had the last song of the night in their heads.  
Squalo was asleep during the ride, so sat in front of Xanxus so he could hold the boy on the motorcycle.  
When they were home, they realized how late it already was, and they quickly went upstairs.  
"I've got an idea". Xanxus whispered, and entered his room. "What?" Squalo giggled, and dropped himself onto the bed.  
"Watch a movie in my room, duh". Xanxus rolled his eyes, and got rid of his clothes, jumping down in a plain black shirt and his boxer short.  
Squalo decided to undress himself as well, and went into the bathroom, left his clothes there and returned with one of Xanxus' huge shirts as well.  
"What movie should we watch actual-"But Xanxus was interrupted by Squalo giving him a kiss on his lips. Xanxus smirked, and hugged the boy,  
"Dirty Dancing". Squalo grinned, and lay down against Xanxus, laying his head on xanxus' shoulder.  
"Fine". Xanxus grumbled, and dialed some numbers on the remote, letting the movie start.  
Halfway the movie, Squalo suddenly screeched, "PATRICK SWAYZE!!" and acted as if he fainted.  
"Che, I'm way hotter than him..." Xanxus grumbled, and looked at Squalo. "Duh...Of course you are ".  
Squalo smirked, and wrapped his arms around Xanxus' neck again, and kissed him quickly.  
They watched the movie, decided to go to sleep, and curled up in each other's arms.  
Squalo quickly fell asleep, and was making soft purring like noises because he couldn't breathe through his nose.  
Xanxus stayed awake for a while, just looking at the boy in the pale moonlight.  
He softly kissed the boy's neck, and softly nibbled on his earlobe, wanting to hear that cute sound Squalo made when he did.  
But after growing too tired, and fell asleep, faces an inch away from each other.

TBC

**Me: the new Chapter: P I hope you all enjoyed ^^  
Kurogane: What the hell am I doing here?  
Fai: *Gloms Xanxus*  
Xanxus: What the hell are you doing!?*Hits him off*  
Lussuria: MOUU!! I have found my best friend!! *Huggles with Fai and both start to annoy Kurogane and Xanxus.  
Squalo: he looks like Xanxus..: Drools at Kurogane*  
Me: Indeed he does*drools with him***

**Please review! LEAVE SOME DAMN IDEAS WILL YOU!!!! Nobody does that no matter how much I bed T.T  
Xanxus in a cat outfit and Squalo in a shark outfit: Please review and a happy new year…  
Kurogane: Disclaimer...  
Xanxus: MY JOB POSER! *Growls* she doesn't own anything and don't sue her...  
Fai: Yaaaay!!!8Waves around like a lunatic and hugs Xanxus*  
Kurogane: *Smirks and pokes Xanxus* Thanks for taking that burden away! *Chuckles***

**Until the next chapter!**


	14. Going down hills

**Brotherly Love  
Chapter XIII  
**_Going down hills_

Xanxus was bored to death.  
Winter break was over for two weeks already, and Squalo stayed at school through the week, and returned in the weekends.  
But this time, he had a sleep over at Cavallone's. Xanxus grumbled, and stared at the ceiling with irritation.  
He didn't feel like training again, since he did that yesterday, and his muscles still ached from that.  
And he really didn't want to practice the gun, because, he didn't have a reason.  
The only interesting thing that happened was that some Levi guy and a Bel were brought to the Vongola because of their high ranked strength.  
Levi followed him like a puppy on a leash, and Bel was scary as hell. He disliked them… He disliked them a lot.

He determined to go get Frederico, Matsumo and Enrico for some basketball, since he didn't really have anything else to do.  
He made his way towards the basketball field, which was in the training room, and found out the three were already there.

"How, why, when?" Xanxus lift an eyebrow.

"We walked, because we know you so darn well, ten minutes ago".  
Matsumo replied, sticking his tongue out to Frederico when he muttered some curse words under his breath due to his younger brother.

"You could've replied like a normal person you know". Enrico complained, and continued his series of push-ups.

"He could've ask-"

"Basketball or not?" Xanxus interrupted, a frown appearing on his face.

"Whatever, but don't go cry to dad when we beat your ass again". Enrico teased, and received a smack on the head from Frederico.

"Last time we played Xanxus as I beat your asses fair and square".  
He smirked, and made his way towards the basketball field along with Xanxus.

"Okay, these are the rules." Enrico started.

"Revise your English". Matsumo interrupted.

"Shut it butthead!" Enrico snapped,  
" Rule one; No dying will flames, rule two; no kicking, punching, biting and pulling hair in Xanxus' case, and no spitting. And last but not least, no killing".

Enrico finished, and walked towards the mid-circle. Frederico already stood there with an irritated expression.

"Finally done with your speech?" He muttered, and looked at Enrico.

"Done". He replied, and made a dramatic bow.  
"Finally!" Matsumo and Xanxus groaned, and fixed their eyes on the ball now.

"Play fair everyone!' Enrico added, and threw the ball up.

Frederico threw Xanxus towards the ball, which he caught with ease.  
Matsumo ran towards him, Enrico blocking Frederico as defense. Xanxus dribbled his way towards their hoop, performing a lay-up, and scoring as result.  
Frederico smirked, winking at Xanxus, and holding his thumb up. Xanxus grinned in return, and made his way towards him.  
Matsumo rolled his eyes at the interaction between the two, groaning softly. Enrico sighed dramatically, and held his hand against his forehead.

'Mio fratello! Why don't you ever act so brotherly with me?" Enrico sniffled, and looked at Frederico. Matsumo ran towards Enrico, embracing him.

"Don't be sad my brother! You have me!" He yelled, and they held each other tightly.

"Cut the crap and just play will you!" Frederico roared in chorus with Xanxus.

"Fine!" Matsumo yelled, having a serious look on his face all of a sudden. He dribbled towards their hoop, pivoting past Xanxus,  
passing to Enrico, whom already stood at the hoop, and threw the ball into the hoop.  
Smirking, the two walked back to their side of the field. Xanxus grumbled something rude, and looked at Frederico.  
"Oh now you're gonna get it". Frederico laughed, and ran towards the hoop, passing over to Xanxus half way, which passed back when he got in trouble, and scored.

"Ai, Ai, you really are being murderous today!" Enrico said, smiling slightly.

"And we've only started". Frederico said.  
20 minutes later

Xanxus stole the ball from Matsumo, but Enrico picked him up, dragging him over to the other side of the field.  
Xanxus laughed as he tried to get loose, but Enrico was way stronger than him.  
Dropping Xanxus back on the ground, he got the most wonderful idea.

"MASIMO! GET OVER HERE!"Enrico yelled, holding Xanxus against the floor all of a sudden.  
Matsumo hurried his way over to him, holding Xanxus down as well.

"What's your idea?" He mumbled.  
"Let's put him in the dunk!" Enrico chuckled. "Get the fuck off of me!' Xanxus growled.

"Quit it!" Frederico ordered when he saw flames appear in Xanxus' hand.

"You guys know he hates that". Frederico continued.

The two retreated, and sighed. "Fine...You win". Enrico said.

"Again" Matsumo added, and walked out of the training room.

"You okay?" Frederico looked at Xanxus.

"I'm not weak". Xanxus barked, growling dangerously, "I could've handled them myself".

He snapped, and walked out as well.

* * *

Squalo sat behind his desk at school; he was making a French test.  
It went well when it came to the words and the sentences. But the grammar was stabbing him in the back. Faire? Aller? WHICH ONE!?

He scrunched his nose, making an awkward snorting noise, receiving an angry glare from his French teacher.  
He quickly made the test, and started to scribble in his writing block.  
He drew a strange little puppet looking like him, and a strange little puppet looking like Xanxus.

After the hour finally ended, he went to the coat rack to fetch his coat, but Dino already stood outside of the class room, holding his jacket for him.  
"Voi! Are you always going to do that?!" He yelled, and smirked.  
Dino nodded, and helped him in his coat.  
Together they made their way to the school exit.

"Hey, Squ-"Dino started.

"What!?" Squalo snapped, and growled, giving him an angry glare for disturbing his thoughts.

"Would you like to go Erm, get an ice cream?" Dino stuttered, his nervousness taking the best of him.

"VOI! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO GO GET AN ICE CREAM IN THE WINTER!?" Squalo yelled, making Dino look down, mumbling his excuses.  
Squalo smiled, and fluttered with his eyes seductively,

"I would.." He added and linked his arm with Dino's.  
Dino turned red, and looked at Squalo with puppy eyes, holding his arm tightly.  
And that was how they ended up eating strawberry ice creams.

* * *

Squalo decided to stay with Cavallone in the weekend, leaving Xanxus alone.  
Not exactly alone, but, Squaloless. So he did what he would've done is Squalo wasn't there.  
He called Valentino.  
He couldn't help himself; he missed him an awful lot.  
The way his hands used to ran through his hair, relaxing him.  
How he used to have his hair different every day, and how they used to talk about interesting things.  
He let out a sigh as he regretted secretly that he let the older man walk away.

When he heard the doorbell, he immediately raced through the halls and corridors and stairs, opening the door.  
He smirked shyly when he saw Valentino in the doorway, smiling sweetly.  
His hair was dark blue this time, the ends a bit purple-ish.

"Dyed your hair?" Xanxus said huskily.

"Yeah, though the purple area's failed a little, they were supposed to be light blue". He replied.

For a split second, they stared at each other, but they were interrupted by Enrico and Matsumo.

"Hey! That's the Golden Eagle!" Enrico gasped, staring at Valentino with a shocked expression on his face. Valentino got a red shade on his face, and smiled a little.

"Pretty much". He muttered.  
Xanxus stood there dumb folded, he knew Val was a terrific mafia-boss, but he didn't know what he did well apart from stealthy tricks with his weapons and mean tricks with his martial arts.

"Golden Eagle?" Xanxus huffed, looking at Valentino, demanding for an explanation.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE GOLDEN EAGLE?" Matsumo yelped, staring at his younger brother with shocked eyes.

"He is the youngest and strongest Mafioso boss the mafia has even known! He knows every trick, every move, every weapon and every Tekken combo there is to know!"  
He yelled, kneeling in front of Valentino. Enrico followed, and bowed for him.

"I err, didn't expect people to know that much about me". He said shyly, and smiled embarrassed.

"For the best mafia boss ever you are very shy then". Xanxus snapped, smirking tauntingly.

Valentino smirked, "For the Vongola's boss candidate you are very submissive".  
Valentino hissed, showing a side he never did before. Enrico and Matsumo stared at Xanxus as if he was baby Jesus himself.

"You're dating him?" Enrico said, Matsumo stared at him with big eyes.

"Shut up shitheads". Xanxus snapped, and showed them a snarl that even made Valentino uncomfortable.

"Fine, Fine, We'll leave you alone Bastard-highness!" Matsumo said, making Enrico cough.

"You two, come with me, NOW!" Frederico roared, looking at Xanxus with a slightly concerned face.  
Xanxus looked a little confused, every time someone called him a Bastard child, or bastard, they acted to mysterious.  
He just took it as some insult, but he was starting to have a dark feeling it meant more.

Valentino looked at him and shrugged, "What's wrong with them?" He asked, and lift an eyebrow.  
Xanxus sighed and rolled his eyes,  
"They're always like that". He replied, and grabbed Valentino's wrist, pulling Val with him to his room.

Valentino wasn't a stranger in the house, but he never met the trio before.  
Xanxus sat down on his bed, staring at his shoes.  
Valentino sat down next to him, giving him one of his usual worried smiles.

"Why did you call me?" Val asked, and placed a hand on Xanxus' back.  
Tears engulfed Xanxus, but he kept himself together, and looked at Valentino.

"I miss you ". He said softly, and hugged Val.  
Valentino looked a bit shocked, yet he felt happy to hear it.  
He didn't deny it; he missed the boy more than anything.

"I missed you too". Val said, and smiled, holding the younger teen close to him.  
Xanxus rubbed his head against Val's shoulder, closing his eyes to keep himself from sobbing.  
Seriously, why was he sobbing so much lately?  
Valentino pulled him onto his lap, making him straddle him.

"It's okay Xanxan". He hushed, and rocked Xanxus a little.  
Xanxus just wrapped his legs around the other, holding his face against the other's chest, crying softly.  
Valentino closed his eyes, hating it when Xanxus cried. He softly pets the other boy's head, running a hand through his short spiky hair.

"I'm always there for you, and you know that". Valentino whispered, and kissed Xanxus' forehead.  
Xanxus nodded, and wrapped his arms around Val's neck, holding onto his long, soft ponytail.  
Val chuckled softly, and ruffled his hair.

"You always tug on my ponytail!" He said, but yawned in the middle of the sentence, stretching it out a little.  
Xanxus let out a soft giggle, and wrapped his arms around the other's neck

"So…We're good again?" Xanxus asked, and looked into the other's eyes.

Valentino smiled, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling a little.  
Xanxus molt at the other's smile, and pressed his lips against Val's.  
Valentino kissed him back, holding the other tightly in his embrace.  
Xanxus wrapped his arms tighter around Valentino's neck, as if they were melting together.  
Val lost his balance, falling backwards on the bed.  
Although Xanxus didn't really care, and continued to kiss him hungrily.  
Squalo stood in the door opening, eyes wide open, and filled with tears.  
Closing his eyes in anger, he clenched his fist around the sword.

_"VOI! XANXUS!" He roared, launching himself towards the two._

**TBC**

**I know, I'm evil :P**

**I decided to bring Valentino back..**

**Since I personally missed to write him a lot XD.  
I'm also going to make a prequel about how Val and Xanxus met.  
And believe me, Valentino has a darker past then you've read in this fanfic..**

**Please review, and leave some tips for me, and of course, some Ideas.**

**Who am I fooling? I have to chase everyone for ideas xD**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE!

**_To everyone who already read the last chapter, and is confused that it is gone now.._**

**_I uploaded it too soon, and I can't follow the storyline like that anymore xD_**

**_So, they will stay small ten more chapters._**

**_*Evil smirk*_**

**_Due to writer-depression-_**

**_Please review ideas for me, because I am pretty confused because of myself now._**


	16. The awful truth

**Brotherly Love 15**  
( I lost count)

**22:51**  
Squalo charged at Valentino and Xanxus, his sword swinging towards him.  
Xanxus caught Squalo's hand, as Valentino caught the blade.  
Squalo looks at them with a panicky look on his face as he tried to get loose

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Xanxus roared, as Valentino took the sword from him.  
Tears ran down Squalo's face, and he looked at them like a small puppy that had been neglected.

" I just…Wanted..To.." Squalo tried, but burst into tears.

Xanxus moaned irritated, and got off of Valentino, whom had to make place for Squalo.  
Valentino softly rocked Squalo, and sighed a little.

"Okay, am I the only one who thinks it's a bit strange that I'm comforting my attacker?" Valentino joked, but no one laughed.  
Squalo rubbed his head against his chest, and sniffled sadly.

"Why are you here Squalo? What the hell did I tell you about my privacy?" Xanxus snapped.  
Valentino shook his head, and softly petted the boy.

"Val, I should be him right now. Squalo, needs to get a spine, and leave my room!" Xanxus said.  
Valentino gave him an irritated glance,

"You can share, he's not my boyfriend". Valentino said, and tried to calm the boy.

"No, you're my, boyfriend, not his, so why aren't you hugging me?"Xanxus huffed.

"Because you're not crying?" Valentino said, and put Squalo back on the bed.  
"What's the matter?". Valentino asked, and looked at Squalo.

"I thought, Xanxus loved me". He sniffled, making Xanxus groan.

"He thought, now leave!" Xanxus ordered,  
"Go to bed!"

"It's five o-" –

"Go train!" Xanxus growled, and threw his sword back to Squalo.  
Squalo huffed, and got off of Valentino's lap, whom sighed and looked at Xanxus with an unproven look on his face.

"Why are you so jealous?" Valentino asked, and watched how Xanxus made his way to the bed and lay down behind him.

"I don't want anyone to steal what is mine". Xanxus said.

"What?" Valentino frowned, "You talk as if I'm your property!" He said, and lay down next to him.

"I said it the wrong way". Xanxus said, and pouted.

Val smiled, and ruffled his hair, "I am too soft on you".  
He mumbled, and softly pressed a kiss against the younger boy's cheek.  
Xanxus rolled over, and wrapped his arms around Valentino's neck.

The room was suddenly filled with extremely loud music.  
Valentino flinched, and fell off of the bed, Xanxus held the pillow over his head.

"What the hell?" Xanxus roared.  
It was horrible music, screamo or something.

"SQUALOO!!!!" Xanxus roared, and made his way to the younger boy's room, pillow still over his head.

"WHAT?" Squalo looked at him, his eyes filled with anger.

"TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!" Xanxus roared.

"WHAT?!" Squalo held his hand next to his ear.

"TURN DOWN THE GODDAMN MUSIC!" Xanxus made his way to Squalo.

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Xanxus turned the music off, and sighed in relief.

"SILENCE!" They heard out of the room next to his.

……"VAL? YOU ALRIGHT?" Xanxus yelled.

"Stop screaming will you!" Squalo snapped, and laid down on his bed, hugging his teddy bear.

"Che, I'm going to my room trash".

"Burnt muffin". Squalo mumbled, and curled up.

Xanxus shook his head, and closed the door, returning to his own.

* * *

Valentino was lying upside down against the headboard, like he always did when he got bored.

"I've been away for a minute or two, already ran out of ideas?" Xanxus huffed, and folded his arms.  
Valentino rolled onto his back, and looked at Xanxus.

"Yep". Val held his arms out to Xanxus as if he was a large chocolate ice cream.  
Xanxus walked over to him and laid down in his arms, nuzzling against the other.  
Valentino pressed kisses against his neck, making the younger boy moan softly.

"You do know, my father, will know about everything that happens in my room?" Xanxus whispered.

Valentino looked at him with a look on his face saying 'No way!'.  
Xanxus nodded, and looked at him with big eyes.  
Val huffed, and rolled over, looking at the alarm clock, **23:55.**

"Five minutes, and then it'll happen". Val said in a cold voice.

"Do you want me to go away when it happens?" Xanxus said concerned.

Valentino shook his head, "Please stay with me".  
Valentino had been having these attacks since he became thirteen years old.  
Every single night was engraved into his brain.

* * *

_**  
22:45, Saturday**__  
Valentino ran through the house, chasing his older sister.  
"Leave me alone idiot! You're annoying!" she yelled, but the fifteen-teen year-old kept chasing the ninteen year old girl._

"_I won't until you agree! The Gazette is awesome!" Valentino yelled._

"_Screw you! I hate that music!" She yelled, and entered her room, closing the door in front of Val's face._

"_You're no fun you know!" Val yawned, and walked away towards his room._

_His jogging pants was two sizes too big, and his black Queen shirt was too small.  
He bumped into his father on the way to his room.  
Val dropped down on the bed, and stared at his ceiling, which was covered in pin-up posters.  
Huffing sadly, he turned onto his side, staring at the mirror.  
His big, chocolate brown eyes twinkled in the light, his light blond hair hanging over his shoulders, ending in white ends.  
He wore his hair loose now, since he got sick of having to tie his hair up the whole time.  
His sister had been teasing him the whole time, calling him fag, faggot, Valenfag, and things like that.  
Huffing sadly, he stared outside of his window, it was dark, raining, and it was cold.  
the boy rolled back onto his side, and stared at his door, which was covered in a Gackt poster.  
"I'm bored.." He mumbled, and walked over to his desk, picking up his Mp-3 player.  
He sighed and sang along at the end, tapping his foot on the rhythm._

"_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteiru  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteiru.  
__Dou ka boku dake wo mitsumeteite  
Dou ka kono te ga togukenú iyou"._

_He stopped and looked at the clock, 23:34.  
"Damn time goes fast.." He muttered, and threw his MP-3 player onto the bed after turning it off.  
"I think I'm gonna make homework". He huffed, and checked his day planner.  
Not much, but he could finish it already, so he wouldn't have to make anything tomorrow._

_He made his last maths sum, and yawned.  
His eyes locked themselves on the door, just before his father walked in.  
He was holding a towel, and a belt.  
Valentino's eyes grew big, it was time already._

"_I think you already know what time it is huh?" His father said, and smiled sadly.  
Val nodded, and stood up, taking the belt, and the towel.  
"Do you want me to stay with you?"His father asked, and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"If it's not a problem". He muttered, and looked at him.  
"Not at all Val". He said, and pressed a kiss on his forehead.  
His father sat down on his bed, and laid the towel on his lap, gesturing to Valentino that he should lay down.  
Val sat down, scratching his head once, then he laid down, his head resting on his fathers lap.  
He bit down on the hard leather belt, looking at his father with big, and slightly afraid eyes.  
His father smiled, and stroked his hair out of his face.  
Suddenly, he felt it, the agony, the same agony he felt every night.  
He had been having this since he turned thirteen..  
His hair colour changed every nigh, -except on Sunday-, and a little piece inside of him changed as well._

_It would always happen around 0:00 A:M, just like tonight..  
Val tried to get loose from his father's strong embrace and he growled dangerously.  
He hit around him, the pain making him weaker with every hit, his vision blurring.  
Soon, he lost his strength, and he just hung limp his father's arms._

_His father kissed his forehead as he mewled softly, tears running down the boy's face.  
"It'll be over within a few moments Val, hang in there boy". He said, and smiled sadly.  
Valentino stared into his father's eyes, the pain started to fade away, and his vision restoring._

_His father smiled, "I don't think you'll be happy with this, but your hair is pink.."  
He said, Val rolled his head to the left, and looked into the mirror.  
"No….."_Xanxus held Valentino tightly, and kissed his cheeks.

* * *

"How long does it take?" Xanxus asked, and looked concerned.

"A minute". Valentino answered, and looked at the clock.

"I'll be right here". Xanxus whispered.  
Val's eyes spread wide-open, a loud groan escaped from his lips as the agony began.  
Xanxus closed his eyes, and held Valentino's hand tightly.  
Little strands of Valentino's blue hair started to fade to a dark green color, the light strands to a bright green colour.

"IT's almost over Val.." Xanxus whispered, and kissed his hand.  
Val squeezed his eyes closed, his teeth clenched together.

"Hey Val?" Xanxus whispered when Valentino calmed down.

"Yeah?" He wheezed, and looked at him.

"Your hair, is green". He chuckled, and kissed his forehead.

"No way.." Val huffed.

"Yes way". Xanxus snickered, and softly petted the older teen.  
Val's eyes grew tired, and so did his own, so he helped Valentino get out of his shoes and shirt, and just let him sleep in his bed.  
Xanxus was searching for a decent pajama in the meanwhile.  
But he failed, as usual..So he just slept in a wide shirt.

Squalo slept peacefully , a smile plastered on his face.  
He wrapped his arms around his teddy bear.

* * *

The next morning, Valentino woke up next to the bed, when he got up, he frowned.  
Squalo was curled up against Xanxus, rubbing his head against the teen's shoulder.  
Since Val just woke up, his brains weren't fully functional.  
He tried to do the math, which showed that Squalo clearly threw him out of bed, and crawled next to Xanxus.  
But, It took him a while.

"dude…" Val muttered, and shook Xanxus awake.  
Xanxus groaned, and opened his eyes as well.

"What's wrong man?" He moaned, and looked confused.

"Dude, why is Squalo in the bed?" He mumbled, and blew some of his green strands out of his face.

"What? "

"Why is Squalo in the bed dude?" Val snorted, and grinned stupidly.

"What the heck? What is wrong with you?" Xanxus groaned, and threw him a confused glare.

"Morning". Valentino said, suddenly sounding very serious.

"Okay….Weird". Xanxus muttered, and turned over.

"Hey, Sharky, out, now". Xanxus huffed, and kicked the boy out of bed.

-after ten minutes of Xanxus yelling at Squalo, Valentino being morning-drunk, and other epic events,  
The made it to the kitchen without killing each other-

Xanxus, was eating his waffles, Squalo, was eating bacon and eggs, and Valentino, got nothing.  
Staring at the delicious food in front of him, Valentino sighed sadly.  
The two were just ignoring him, not caring if he starved.

"Xanxan..I'm hungry too you know.." Val tried, but Xanxus was focused on Squalo.  
Squalo shoved his plate to Valentino when he noticed his behaviour.

"Sorry, I forgot you". Xanxus snarled, and kept glaring at Squalo.  
Squalo shrugged, and walked towards the backdoor.

"I'm going to Dino!" He yelled, and picked his backpack up while he left.

"What? Wh-" Xanxus turned to Valentino for an explanation, not liking the whole thing, at all.

"what? Be happy, you wanted him gone". Valentino said while he ate.

"But not with Cavallone!". Xanxus yelled.

* * *

**At Cavallone's.....**

Dino sighed, Squalo would've been there yesterday, but unfortunately, the shark was late again.  
Funny thing, he just left his place, and he already came back.  
Suddenly, he saw a flash of white outside, and he jumped up.

"Yo! Squalo!" He yelled from out of his window.  
Squalo looked up, and waved, making his way towards the front door.

Squalo crashed into his room, and dropped his bag.  
His arms wrapped their selves around Dino's neck, causing both to crash onto the ground.

"Sq-Squalo.." Dino flushed a deep red colour, and carefully wrapped his own arms around Squalo's waist.

"What's wrong?" He whisped, and looked at him.

"Xanxus being an asshole". He muttered, and rubbed his cheek against Dino's chest.

"Erm, let's sit on the bed" Dino proposed, and sat down.  
Squalo let himself fall onto the bed as well, and sighed deeply.

"I mean, Xanxus first said he liked me, and then he runs back to that Iron-claw dude.  
I mean, seriously, Valentino Ironclaw, biggest faggot ever!" Squal ranted, and looked at Dino.

"You were pretty full of him at first". Dino said, and turned to face the silverette.

"Yeah, before he stole Xanxus from me". Squalo huffed.

"They were together before you liked him". Dino sighed, and laid down as well.

"But still, he's really gay, have you seen what he wears? And he dyes his hair every day!"  
Squalo laughed.

Dino sat up, "You mean you don't know the dark past of the Golden Eagle? The legend?" Dino gasped.

"What do you mean? What legend?" Squalo frowned.

Dino looked down, "He's really been through hell you know, he's been in the Vendicare".  
Squalo's eyes spread wide-open.

"V-Vendi-care?" He gasped, and looked at Dino with big eyes.

"Yeah, they say he's been tortured as well, but got away at some point.  
He was only six, they had been doing experiments on him, which all seemed to fail".  
Dino told, and looked down.

"They say he isn't even human, and never has been.  
That he has been hidding the diabolicness in him.  
I've also heard he was made in the Vendicare". Dino Continued.

Squalo stared at Dino, "Are you telling the truth? And is Diabolicness even a word?"  
Squalo asked, and blinked.

"Yes! But they 're legends. But Squalo, the Golden Eagle Valentino Ironclaw died fifty years ago".

Turning pale, Squalo shook his head panicky, 'What? Then ho-"

Dino chuckled, "I knew you were making it all up!"  
He jumped up and pointed at Squalo.

"From the start! Xanxus dating him, you and them on Christmas! All lies!"  
Dino yelled.

"VOI! I'm not lying you idiot! I'll take you with me! I'll show you him in person!".  
Squalo yelled, and punched Dino in his gut.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the Vongola mansion**_

Valentino sneezed, and looked around.  
"I feel like someones talking about me". Valentino huffed, and looked at Xanxus.  
"Ah, got sevens?" Xanxus asked, and looked at his cards.  
Valentino checked his cards.  
"Go fish".

* * *

Dino ran towards the car along with Squalo, "Squalo, is it really Thé Golden Eagle?".

"Yes, but...Enrico and Massimo met him as well, and they knew who he was..  
Why weren't they surprised?" Squalo pondered, and blinked.

"He could have mind controlled them!" Dino said, and looked at Squalo.

"Only the mist-flame can do that, plus, you need special bullets for those".  
Squalo said, and rolled his eyes.  
"Duh".

"How do you know?!" Dino yelled, and looked at him.

"Because Reborn told you two days ago? Remember? I was there, you were there?" Squalo said.

"Re-Reborn told you?" Dino said, his eye twitching.

"No, Santa Clause. OF COURSE REBORN IDIOT!" Squalo yelled, and hit him on the head.

"But why are you so sure he didnt mindcontrol them?" Dino asked, and frowned.

"Because he owns the Sky flame, he's he boss, that means he has the sky flame".

"Not necessarily". Dino said, and tapped his fingers on his leg.

"How so?" Squalo asked, and looked at him.

" Valentino Ironclaw. I never expected to hear that name again". Reborn said, and let out a soft concerned groan.

"R-REBORN!" Dino yelled in shock, and looked at him with a panicked look on his face.

"Reborn, what do you know about him?" Squalo asked, obviously not surprised about his sudden appearance.

"Valentino was a strong fighter, all weapons were his speciality.  
He was a student a master can only dream about.  
Though, all good things have a dark side.  
Valentino was the one Vongola feared the most when he was still alive.  
He was an extremely powerful Mistflame user.  
But, he could copy any flame, as if it was his.  
Under that friendly appearance of him, deep deep inside of him, was a dark and powerful creature.  
He could easily control it but once in a while, he would slip".

* * *

_Valentino grinned insanely as he was covered in blood.  
His hands had blood on them, his face had blood on his, his whole body was covered in blood.  
He didn't remember what happened, or what he did, but all he knew, was that his 'family' was finally gone.  
They had tortured him long enough, putting him in the Vendicare.  
"Do you like what you did to me? What you made me?" He laughed, and walked towards the leader of the Ironclaw Family, Richard._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled,and crept towards the wall._

"_You wanted the perfect weapon, the perfect fighter". Valentino began, and walked towards Richard.  
"Here I am, back from hell". He said, as his left eye turned red._

'_No, that, it can't be..It's impossible". Richard gasped, as he stared into the red orb.  
"The six paths of hell!" Richard yelled.  
Valentino clicked his tongue, and folded his arms.  
"Dude, you're getting on my nerves, The six paths of hell or whatever, is a myth.  
Or it's just a weak-I dunno.  
But what I posses, is way more powerful that your ugly..Fat..Head..Thing, can comprehend..  
It's, It doesn't have a name". Valentino said, and blinked.  
"Oh well, time to die". Valentino said, and ripped his head off with ease._

* * *

"His way of killing was brutal, and yet, he was a very humorous guy". Reborn told.  
"R-Reborn!" Dino yelped, and looked at him with a pale face.

"But what was with the eye?" Squalo asked, clearly caught up in the story.

"It was the way of hell". Reborn said.

"So, his awesome power, was the power that guy said it was?" Squalo said, and frowned.

"Sort of, although he, didn't have the same ways as the original, he had powers beyond that.  
His weren't just mere illusions, his were real.  
And next to that, he has the ability to be born again, and again, and again". Reborn said.  
Dino gasped, and stared at the hit man with big eyes.

"Is he that powerful?" Dino asked , and blinked.

"Yes, he could kill an army without any effort".

"Xanxus is in danger!' Dino yelled.

_TBC_

"I'm bored". Valentino complained, and sat upside down on the couch.

"Me too". Xanxus huffed.

"What should we do?" Val asked, and at Xanxus.

"I dunno, you make something up". Xanxus huffed.

". . . .Wanna have sex?" Val asked, and looked at Xanxus.

". . . . Why not". Xanxus huffed, but stayed on his spot.

". . . . Pull your pants off". Val ordered.

". . . . I don't feel like undressing". Xanxus sighed.

". . . . Then we're screwed". Val said.

"Totally.."

". . . Let's watch finding Nemo then". Val suggested.

". . . . Okay I'll pull my pants down".

_**THE REAL! TBC**_

_**Please revieew! It makes me very happy, and it encourages me to continue ^^.  
I hope you all understand it xD**_

_**And I told you, Valentino has a dark dark past!  
But more explanation lateeeer ~**_

_**PLUS! I am thinking about putting in a short smut scene, but I think it would ruin the story a little..  
Does anyone care for a smut scene between Val/Xanxus?**_

**_PLEASE REVIER!!!!!!!!!_**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**_Author note_**

**_Heey everyone._**

**_I know i've been unactive for a long while._**

**_But my exam-week or whatever you call that one week that is filled with tests, is finally over._**

**_I will be updating with my dying will!_**

**_And please, keep reviewing everybody!_**

**_One last chance._**

**_IS THERE ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY?!_**

**_R.E.V.I.E.W I.T!!!!_**


	18. How Xanxus and Valentino met, part I

**Brotherly love**

**A dream!?**

_**A/N: Since only Jamie reviewed (forced) T.T I'll just use my own ideas.  
God do I suck that much??**_

Squalo jumped up from his bed, sweaty and breathless.  
Where was Dino? And where was Reborn?  
And Xanxus! He was screaming!

And Valentino, he was a demon!  
Squalo looked around; he was in his room, in his bed.  
"What?" Squalo frowned in confusion.  
He just went to visit Dino, and they were on their way to Xanxus' room...  
"Was it all a dream?" Squalo pondered.  
He stood up, and scanned his surroundings one more time.  
What was a dream, and what had really happened?  
Squalo shrugged, and tip-toed over to Xanxus' room.

Valentino was lying on the ground, his hair green.  
Xanxus claimed the bed for himself, and was moaning softly.  
"Xanxus?" Squalo whispered his eyes watery in concern.  
Val was probably having trouble breathing properly, because he was snoring loudly.  
Xanxus groaned, and looked at Squalo, "what?"  
"Are you okay?" Squalo asked, and sat down on the bed.  
"No..." He responded, and clutched for his stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Squalo tried to see Xanxus better.  
"AH!" Xanxus yelped, and held his stomach.  
"XANXUS!" Squalo jumped up, causing Valentino to wake up.

"What happened?" Valentino snorted, and looked around with a dull look on his face.  
"It's Xanxus!" Squalo muttered.  
"Ah, he's just having cramps again… I think he's in the period" Val said, and grinned evil.  
"Shut up". Xanxus snapped.  
Squalo remembered his dream, and jumped up.  
"You are a demon! You were captured by the Vindice!'" Squalo suddenly yelled, and pointed at Val.  
"Wh-What?!" Val frowned, and looked at Squalo as if he was insane.  
"You have a red eye! And it has some special demon power!" Squalo roared.  
Xanxus turned over, and threw the pillow at Squalo's head.  
"Dumbass, that's the kid from the Estreano famiglia". Xanxus groaned in recoil.

Squalo blinked, and looked at Val.  
"So, what is your story?" Squalo asked.  
Valentino shook his head,"When the time is right".  
Xanxus groaned, and sobbed softly.  
"What's the matter?" Val asked, and looked over to his lover.  
"I have a pimple on my chin!" He shrieked, and covered his face.  
Squalo couldn't help but grin softly.  
_'Luckily, everything's normal again'_ Squalo thought.

Xanxus stood up, and shuffled over to the door, causing Valentino to look up.  
"Where you going'?' Val muttered, and rubbed his eyes.  
"Dad, complaining". Xanxus snapped.

Valentino blinked, and looked over to Squalo.  
"What are you?" Squalo hissed viciously.  
Valentino looked at the kid, his sudden anger outburst surprising him.  
"What I am isn't the problem". Valentino said.  
"Spill it already! I can't stand those answers you give!" Squalo growled.  
"What are you talking about Squalo!? I gave you an answer!" Valentino said.  
Squalo groaned, now that Xanxus wasn't around, he could yell at him, hit him.  
But something in him told him not to do so.  
"Do you really want to know it so bad?  
Are you willing to hurt me for it?" Valentino asked, and frowned.  
"Yeah!" Squalo shrieked, and charged at Valentino.  
Valentino quickly pressed Squalo face first to the bed.  
"Squalo, it's a lost battle you're engaging in". Valentino sighed.  
"Why is it such a problem to tell it!?" Squalo snapped.  
"It's something I swore to keep secret.  
If I told you, I could bring everyone I know in danger". Valentino whispered.  
"You're lying, aren't you?" Squalo huffed.  
Valentino let Squalo go, "No, I'm telling you the truth".

Squalo sat down on the bed, his eyes trailing over Valentino.  
"Can I know how you met each other?" Squalo asked curiously.  
Valentino chuckled softly as he brought back those memories.  
"Sure, although it's a pretty long story". Val said.  
"I don't have anywhere to go anyway". Squalo huffed.  
Val rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
"Well, it started in college". Val begun….

_**

* * *

**_

00:00 2 June

_Xanxus sat outside in the grass fields of the university Xanxus went to.  
It was a warm, summer night, the air filled with the scent of flowers, surrounding the youth.  
He relaxed, trying to get his eyebrows out of their frown.  
He looked at the clear, starry sky, not a cloud to be seen.  
It was a really warm night in comparison to the other's he spent outside.  
He was only wearing a T-shirt and jogging pants.  
He didn't feel like being all puffed up on school, especially when no one could see him.  
He looked at his watch, it was twelve o'clock exactly.  
He sighed, and looked at the full moon, enlightening everything around him faintly.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps nearing him, with a swift movement, an older boy sat down next to him.  
"Ciao". The boy said cheery, but soft, probably because it was so late.  
"Ciao". Xanxus muttered back, laying his eyes on the other.  
His breath hitched at the sight of the other.  
He had medium long black hair, with dark red ends.  
It was ruffled up in a cute way, ending in a short ponytail at the back, also black with red ends.  
His lips were full and his nose perfect. His eyes were chocolate brown, dark like dog-eyes.  
"What're you doing out here this late?" The other asked his voice friendly, and surprisingly low.  
Although, low, it sounded a lot like Sasuke from Naruto in Xanxus' ears.  
Xanxus snapped out of his thoughts, and lift an eyebrow smugly.  
"I could ask the same to you". He barked, and looked back at the apple tree in front of them.  
The boy chuckled softly, and looked in front of him.  
Xanxus didn't pay attention to the other's clothing yet.  
He was really one of a kind, strange hair, and then the clothes. _

_Leather pants, with belts at some places, boots that were pretty much the Same like the belt, and then a simple tank top.  
On his arm was a tribal tattoo, and some belts.  
Xanxus was scanning him in an obvious way, so suddenly, the other stood up and slowly turned around.  
"Figured you might see it better then". He laughed, his face shining with laughter.  
Although that's what Xanxus saw in it, the guy just smiled._

"_Yeah". Was all Xanxus could say. Suddenly, the boy held a hand out to him,  
"I'm Valentino, but everyone calls me Val". Valentino said, and smiled.  
Xanxus looked at him, and took his hand, shaking it.  
"Xanxus, I don't have a nickname". He replied, and stared at him.  
Val smiled, and acted as if he was thinking really hard.  
"Humph. I'll make one up for you". He said, and smiled daring.  
"Oh, and just a little question, Xanxus, can I have my hand back?"  
Xanxus flashed a pink color, and quickly pulled his hand back.  
"Scussi". He muttered, and stared at his shoes.  
'No prob". Val responded, and lay down.  
Xanxus looked at his belt, he saw a familiar logo on it, with an eagle.  
"Are you from the Iron Eagle famiglia?" Xanxus gasped, and looked at him.  
"Vongola?" Val asked, and smirked. "You are part of the second most powerful famiglia...What a coincidence". Xanxus laughed.  
"I don't believe you". He added, and looked at the young man.  
'And what makes you think that Xan?" Val asked, and smirked playfully at him.  
"The Iron Eagle is known to use nasty tricks with martial arts, and barely ever use a weapon". Xanxus said.  
"You did your homework well Xanxus". Valentino said, and all of a sudden,  
he wrapped his left leg around Xanxus waist, his right foot pulling him closer.  
Xanxus ended up with head on Valentino's lower waist,  
with Valentino's legs wrapped around his throat, slowly choking him.  
"Well, your hyper intuition let you down this time.  
Because nasty tricks are my specialty". Valentino smirked.  
Xanxus used all his Mixed martial arts skills to get loose,  
pressing on the highly sensitive spots, hitting around him, kicking.  
But Valentino easily held him down with his legs.  
Xanxus went limp in Valentino's grip.  
"Surrendered? Young Vongola?" Val said tauntingly.  
Xanxus scowled, and muttered his answer.  
Val released him, but Xanxus had other plans,  
he lunged for Val, trying to jump on top of him in order to choke him.  
But Valentino grabbed his wrists, and supported Xanxus with one foot,  
making a backwards roll, so he would stand on top of Xanxus' back, and have his wrists in his hands.  
Xanxus groaned in pain,  
"You win! Cut it! It fucking hurts!" He yelled, and Valentino released him.  
'Sorry kid, I think I __went a bit too far". He said, and helped Xanxus up.  
"How did you do that?" Xanxus gasped, looking at Valentino full of interest.  
'Do you know Tekken?" He said, and smirked.  
"Of course I know Tekken, what about it?"  
"Well". Val sighed, 'That's where I get my techniques from". He said, and smiled shyly.  
"You're shitting me.." Xanxus huffed.  
"Nope. I know every move, from King to Jin". He said, and looked at the younger boy.  
Xanxus smiled, and discarded the other questions he had.  
"So, how old are you Xan? You don't seem so old". Val said, and looked at him.  
"I'm fifteen". Xanxus replied, 'How old are you?"  
"Just turned eighteen'. Valentino replied, and smiled slightly.  
__"You're from the United States, Aren't you?" Xanxus said in a piqued way.  
"Most families in the United States are so weak that they hardly stand a chance against the smaller families".__  
__Valentino looked at him with an emotionless face, and chuckled softly.__  
__"You were just thrown against the ground by a" weak "person, weren't you?  
And besides, we act weak, so when you attack us, clearly underestimating us,  
we strike." Valentino laughed scornfully, watching the younger boy gets angrier as seconds passed by.  
"You were just lucky, but don't think you can beat me with your hazy tricks again.__  
__You're like a magician, nice to see, but real bad when it comes to the real shit ". Xanxus growled. __  
__'He considers himself to be very good'Valentino thought, and shook his head._

"_You think you can defeat and fight anyone, the fact is, you can't". Valentino said calmly.  
"You sound like a fucking guidance councilor!" Xanxus yelled.  
"A-A guidance councilor helps you find a job for your future". Valentino said, a sweat drop running down his face.  
"Whatever!" Xanxus sat down again.  
"I don't care what you think, I can defeat anyone, and I'm the ninth's son". Xanxus said.  
He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, "You don't need to defeat everyone you know".  
Valentino said, and smiled.  
"Shut up". Xanxus snapped, and hit his hand away.  
Valentino huffed, and stood up.  
"It's three A: M, I'm gonna go back to bed". Valentino sighed, and looked at Xanxus.  
"You really are like they say you are, you know".  
Xanxus rolled his eyes, "And what do they say abo-"He turned around, but Valentino was nowhere to be seen._

_**

* * *

**_

4:06

_Valentino sat on his bed, the pain was unbearable. He ran his hand through his hair.  
He was all sweaty, and feverish. It went like this every night, except on Sunday,  
that was the only day that he was spared.  
Many people were always saying something about his style, they always had prejudices.  
Even the teachers acted strange to him in the beginning of the year.  
But as they got to know him better, they grew fond of him.  
There was no teacher who could not.  
Just because of his politeness.  
Valentino fell down on his bed, his eyes barely open.  
Luckily he had already put the alarm clock on seven o'clock.  
His thoughts were on Xanxus, the hot-headed young man.  
He left an exhausted sight passing his lips.  
Valentino didn't even know him that well, and disliked him already.  
He behaves as if he's the king himself.  
But somewhere, he wanted to give him a chance.  
Perhaps he could change a little, and perhaps they could be brothers in arms.  
His thoughts led him from the pain._

_The next day, 6:00 a: M_

_Valentino was laying on the ground, his white tank top clung onto his sweaty body.  
The alarm clock started to make that annoying sound it always made.  
Val tried to find the annoying object, but had a lot of trouble finding it.  
After hearing a lot of complaints from his neighbors, he smashed the object into the wall.  
"I heard you the first time". He grumbled, and made his way to his tiny bathroom.  
He looked into the mirror, and as if his day wasn't bad enough, his hair was pink again.  
"Fuck no". Valentino supported himself by holding the wall.  
"Why, exactly, on a school day!?" He roared._

_Valentino made quick work of washing himself, and stood in front of his closet.  
Why did he have to have a limited option?  
Why did he have to have only those set of clothes?  
Leather, leather, green sweater….  
NOTHING THAT FIT HIS HAIR!  
Valentino dropped down onto the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers.  
Letting out an irritated sigh, he rolled over to lie on his side.  
Valentino had that body structure that many girls in his class disliked.  
Slim waist, muscular arms, a slightly broader shoulders and hips.  
The problem was, they all thought that he was either taken, or gay.  
And that was really getting a problem for him.  
In all his eighteen years, he had never had a lover.  
His parents had often told him to go out, socialize.  
But all that came from that was getting into fights.  
He caught the attention with his striking looks and ways of dressing himself._

_After fifteen minutes, Valentino ended up taking a white tanker top, a white cargo pants, with white sneakers.  
"God, I look like a friggin strawberry cupcake that got into the Backstreet boys". Valentino growled.  
He picked up his schoolbag and made his way down the stairs.  
Val quickly took his motorcycle, and drove towards school.  
His black helmet didn't really fit his white outfit, and the strands of pink hair were pretty bad as well._

* * *

_With a red face, Valentino entered the classroom; fortunately he was always the first one to enter the classroom.  
Not much later, the room got filled with students, and all of them, circled around Valentino.  
"What did you do to your hair Val!? You dye your hair every day, but never in such a radical way! "A girl yelped.  
A few were giggling in the back, whispering to each other in Italian, knowing the American didn't understand that.  
"I know, I thought it'd be funny" Valentino lied, and smiled.  
"You're a weird bastard". One of the boys huffed, not understanding the commotion around the teen.  
"Why thank you". Valentino said, as sarcastic as he could, causing the other's to laugh.  
The boy, known as Giovanni, turned around, glaring daggers and knifes at the boy.  
"Being funny? Faggot?" Giovanni yelled, unfortunately, the teacher wasn't there yet.  
The other students glared at Valentino, trying to get him angry, whispering mocking remarks.  
Valentino looked at him through lidded eyes.  
"Depends, if that's your humor, then you're pretty pathetic". Valentino said, and was suddenly very interesting in his nails.  
"You little bastard!" Giovanni yelled, and stormed towards the pink haired male.  
Giovanni bent over his desk, his face dangerously close to Valentino's.  
"Get your faggot-ass up!" Giovanni roared.  
"You're talking with consumption". Valentino said, whipping his face.  
Giovanni dragged Valentino from his chair, grabbing the collar of his shirt.  
Valentino looked at him with emotionless eyes, startling the assaulter a little.  
"Hit me". Valentino taunted, and lifts his eyebrows.  
Giovanni snarled angrily, and held his fist close to Valentino's face.  
"I'll take you after PE!" Giovanni hissed in his ear._

_And that was the one spot, Valentino was the weakest.  
Valentino felt his face color and blood rushing towards the wrong directions.  
Giovanni, unfortunately, noticed, and drew everyone's attention again.  
"See? He's blushing!" Giovanni yelled, and pressed his face close against Valentino's.  
"You just wait, faggot, after PE". He growled._

_Fortunately, the lesson was over within a moment.  
But…P.E was next.  
Valentino felt himself get nervous; he never got into real fights at school.  
He knew how to defend himself, but he never really used it in real situations.  
Valentino made his way towards the gym-building behind the school.  
In the dressing room, he saw four others stare at him intensely.  
One of them, Giovanni.  
Valentino tried to ignore them and turned away from the others._

_During P.E, they had to play basketball.  
Valentino turned pale, he knew how they played.  
They often rubbed against him just to tease him.  
Val couldn't help but feel uncomfortable now, especially with Giovanni.  
But luckily enough for Valentino, he didn't have to play Basketball, but Wrestling._

__that was sarcastic__

_Outside, he was lined up with –unfortunately for the bi-sexual teenager- the hottest boys in his class.  
Arturo, an older student with bright blue eyes, black hair, and a muscular body.  
Benito, a black boy that could be Wesley Snipes long lost twin.  
Guillermo, a Johnny depp look alike.  
Valerio, a tanned boy with puppy-like brown eyes, and dark blonde hair.  
And of course, the most popular boy in his class.  
Vincenzo, the Keanu Reeves look alike.  
Valentino looked around with an uncomfortable look on his face.  
"Alright boys, we picked you apart because we want to start a wrestling team.  
And you six are the ones who got the highest grades on that area". The coach said.  
"Especially you Ironclaw. You could be the star in this subject". He continued.  
Valentino felt himself blushing as he received that compliment.  
"No need to be shy about that. The truth has to be said". The coach said._

"_Well boys, let's start! I already laid down some mats, so I think you'll be fine.  
We're going to change opponent every twenty minutes.  
Val, you'll start with Vincenzo.  
Valerio, you're going to start with Benito.  
The rest is obvious". The coach laughed._

_Valentino kneeled down on the mat, Vincenzo kneeling down in front of him.  
"What did you do with your hair?" Vincenzo laughed softly, showing a beautiful smile.  
"I dyed it, I got bored". Valentino lied, and showed a smile as well.  
"It looks, strange, but it kinda fits you Queenie". Vincenzo chuckled.  
"Oh, I didn't hear that nickname before". Valentino said, and chuckled shyly.  
"Well, I figured it'd fit you, since you're such a fan of Queen".  
Vincenzo lunged for him, pushing Val face down on the mat.  
Valentino acted as if he couldn't easily get out of it, and turned around, facing Vincenzo.  
Vincenzo sat down on Valentino's lower stomach,  
but Valentino managed to push him off, and sat down on top of Vincenzo's lower stomach.  
'Thank god I'm wearing a toque'. Valentino thought his face a bit red.  
Vincenzo huffed, and kicked him in the back, causing Valentino to fall forward.  
Valentino turned even redder.  
_

_Vincenzo quickly got up, and tried to take the dominance back,  
but Valentino quickly wrapped his legs around Vincenzo's waist.  
Vincenzo moved up, trying to get away, but failed.  
The others in the meantime, were looking at them, hiding their laughter.  
It indeed looked pretty dull, especially the move Vincenzo was making.  
"Hey! Vincenzo! When're you coming out of the closet? We know about Val, but you!" Benito teased.  
Vincenzo chuckled, and looked down at Valentino, whom was turning red.  
His smirk turned into a grimace, "Wait, you're-"Vincenzo stuttered, and turned white.  
Valentino looked at him with a pretty ashamed look on his face.  
Vincenzo acted as if he had to throw up, and jumped up._

"_I am not going to wrestle with 'him'!" He yelled, pointing at Valentino as if he was a deadly virus.  
Benito and the others looked at him with an angry look on their face.  
"Quit being such a sissy man! Queenie's a cool guy". Guillermo said.  
Benito stood up, and rolled his eyes,  
"would it be a comfort if you wrestled with me? Oh dear lord?" he said mockingly, and laughed.  
Valerio and the others had walked over to Valentino, laughing softly.  
"I'll just fight you Queenie". Valerio laughed.  
"Ignore Vincenzo, he's not used to hang with people like you". Guillermo said.  
Valentino froze, 'people like you' he thought, and huffed.  
He showed a smile, knowing they meant to do good._

_After P.E, he went towards the shower rooms.  
The water ran down Valentino's sweaty, muscular body.  
"Hey, faggot". A familiar voice said.  
Valentino quickly took his towel, and wrapped it around his waist.  
"What's wrong faggot?" Giovanni said.  
Valentino smirked, they were all alone now.  
"One, Gay, is the acceptional term". Valentino growled, and lunged for Giovanni, punching until the other surrendered._

_Yes, Valentino was a cruel man behind the sce-_

* * *

"But Val, what does this have to do with how you and Xanxus got together?" Squalo asked, and frowned.  
Val blinked.

"Nothing".

**

* * *

**

(TBC)

The end^^

**It's been a while since I updated, I know.**

**Perhaps because I am inspiration less.**

**PLEASE! REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS!! OR ELSE!!!  
BE SURE TO WAKE UP NEXT TO LUSSURIA AND LEVI A THAN!!**__


	19. READ!

**Author note**

**Konnichiwa-konbanwa-ohayo gozaimasu mina!**

**Dear readers, my apologies for this announcement:**

**I won't be continuing this story anymore.  
I just don't know how I will continue,  
the storyline is completely dead,  
(What story line?xD)**

**But anyways.  
I don't think I will continue this story.**

**-XXX- The Tobimeister**


End file.
